A Woman in White
by moan6stars
Summary: Jude lost her parents when she was little, adopted by John Winchester and raised to fight like his boys she joins them on their road trip of america in search of John. DeanxOFC. Rated M for precaution of later chapters. Season One ON HIATUS
1. A Woman in White

**Ok so a change from the covenant. Done for my next fav guy Dean Winchester. :)**

Thirteen years ago

I sat on the side of the road, my arms wrapped round my legs, chin resting on the tops of my knees. Small fingers pulled on the ends of my sweatshirt, so the cuff's covered my hands. The bottoms of my jeans were wet and fraying and even with the hood of my sweatshirt up the fat drops of rain were still soaking me through to the bone. Once more the unmistakable roar of a car sounded from further down the road. I hugged my legs closer to my body and grabbed the duffel bag at the side of me. Trying to make myself invisible. The roar grew louder until finally the car pulled level to me, the head lights hit me and it slowed to a stop. The large figure of a man climbed out of the car and came over to me, crouching down in front of me.

"You alright there little lady" I lifted my head to look at him, and felt him gasp in shock.

"God girl you ain't older than 8, where are your parents" the guys was big, with warm brown eyes and a beard scattered with grey hairs.

"There gone" I whispered, my voice was scratchy with cold and neglect.

"Gone where sweetheart" I pulled tighter at the sleeves of my jumper.

"Dead" I managed to get out. The man's brows pulled together in sorrow.

"Yeah I know how that feels" he said. He held out his hand to me and in naïve eight year old innocence I took it. Letting him pull me to my feet.

"Come on sweet heart, we'll take care of you"

That moment had been the one that changed my life forever, the one defining moment in a childhood of misery. The moment where I placed my small shaking hand in John Winchesters large firm one. Letting him pull me to my feet and put me in his car. He had raised me ever since along with his two boys. Dean and Sam. He had trained me like he had trained them. To not fear the darkness but to stare straight at it and dare it to do it's worse. To face fear and hold two fingers up at it. To do what needed to be done, to get the job finished no matter what happened. To realise that the monsters that hid under the bed and walked in your nightmares were real. He gave us what we needed to survive. He educated me, he showed me what had really taken my life away from me, and in doing so he gave me the skills I needed to take it back, to fight, to kill and to claw my way back to a somewhat normal life.

Present day

I lay on the hood of the impala the sun beating down onto my bare midriff. AC/DC's highway to hell floated out of the open windows and I tapped my foot along to the beat.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but get your ass down off my car Jude" I sighed and pushed the sunglasses up onto the top of my head sitting up to look into dean's flashing hazel eyes, at 26 Dean was gorgeous and brooding. He was also a royal pain in the ass, with a deep seated love of his car, that bordered on psychotic.

"You figured out where you wanna go yet" the brooding look returned, I undid the knot I had tied in my shirt and pulled it back down. As I slid off the bonnet. To land in front of Dean.

"Were going to Stanford"

"To get your brother" he nodded, before reaching out and pulling my top down a couple more inches. I smacked his hand away.

"Bad Dean, leave me alone" he sighed but got into the drivers seat of the car.

"Its gonna be night by the time we get there" he nodded

"I know"

"Maybe not the best circumstances to barge into Sam's life" Dean shoved the car into gear and pushed his own sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"We've got no choice" I had no answer to this so I pushed my own glasses back down and turned the music up louder as dean slammed the gas pedal down, taking us shooting out of the lay by onto the road.

I had been right when we finally got to Stanford darkness had blanketed the ground. Dean switched the engine off and took one final look at the piece of paper on the dash. I had gotten it earlier off the Stanford database. It had Sam's room number and class schedule on.

"Wait here" I whipped my head round to glare at him.

"No way, I'm coming with you" dean sighed, and got out of the car before could though he'd locked the doors. I screamed and banged on the window as dean walked round and bent down to look at me.

"Now just calm down. I know your gonna get out of there in a few, but can you please be pissed at me later" I glared but gave in banging and screaming.

"Dean no crap alright" he nodded and walked off. I watched him grab at a pipe on the wall and pull himself up.

--

* * *

Dean wasn't exactly quiet going through the window and he landed with a soft thud. When he turned round Sam was already there. Not knowing who he was he started throwing punches and Dean wrestled him to the ground.

"Whoa, easy tiger" Sam squinted up at the guy who's arm was pressed to his throat

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me" his voice was strained

"That's cause your out of practice" Dean said sarcastically. Sam kicked his legs up and pulled Dean under him and he laughed.

"Or not…Get off me" Sam pulled Dean up.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean looked at him and replied sarcastically.

"Well I was looking for a beer." At Sam's non-entertained look he tried again.

"Okay alright, we gotta talk" Suddenly a light turned on and a girl appeared, Dean squinted at the source of the. He presumed this must be Jessica.

"Sam?."

"Jess, hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica" Sam motioned to dean with a non enthusiastic hand wave. Jess Smiled

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Dean looked at her face and then couldn't help the slide of his eyes down to her chest. He motioned to the shirt.

"I love the Smurfs. You know I gotta tell you, your way out of brother's league" He smiled cockily. Her cheeks tinted a bit with embarrassment.

"Just let me put something one" Dean's grin widened

"No…no I wouldn't dream of it, I just wanna borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business but, uh, nice meeting you" Sam shook his head and moved over to Jessica wrapping an arm round her shoulder.

"No. No. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her" Dean nodded, clearly thinking

"Okay, um…dad hasn't been home in a few days" Sam rolled his eyes, clearly even more irritated know

"So he's working over time on a 'Miller Time' shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Dean ignored the wise ass remark and tried again.

"Dads on a _hunting_ trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam's whole stance changed. Tension seeping into his shoulders and his face showed resignation. Suddenly serious he looked at Dean.

"Jess excuse me, this is family business"

"So you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked while walking down the stairs.

"I'm not" Sam answered firmly, even though he was meekly following Dean down the stairs. "I swore I was done hunting for good. If you don't remember the major blow up that me and dad had" Dean shrugged

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad"

"Dean come on. When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

"Well what was he supposed to do" Dean asked genuinely confused.

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark'" Sam's voice was the one laden with sarcasm this time.

"Don't be afraid of the dark, are you kidding me. Course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there in it"

Before Sam could answer a scream of joy came out of the darkness and the loud thud of a door being slammed shut. Dean groaned and put his hand up to his forehead.

"Brace yourself Sammy, this ain't gonna be good" Sam didn't have chance to answer before a whirlwind of motion hit dean square on his chest sending him stumbling back into the wall.

"How dare you lock me in there Dean Winchester. You've gone to far this time. I swear you get more like a stuck up ass hole every day" Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Jude, sweet heart…" he get no further as Sam cut in.

"Jude" his voice was laced with amazement. The girl swung round her eyes still filled with anger. Sam almost didn't recognise her. 4 years had changed the 17 year old Jude from a teenager into a 21 year old woman. Her black hair had grown further down her back, her blue eyes flashed dangerously. He recognised Dean's leather jacket that she was wearing, with a white t-shirt with a graphic print of Blondie on it. She had thick wire rimmed sunglasses propped on her head, and long leg's were visible from under the jacket were she was wearing only shorts. A quick smile lit up her face.

"Hey Sammy, god you've grown. Just give me a minute" she swung back round to face Dean.

"Don't you ever do that to me again ok" Dean nodded

"Promise" he said. Then wrapped an arm round her shoulders, she leant into his side turning in his embrace to look back at Sam. Shock hit Sam in the gut. Were they a couple. Jude and Dean.

--

* * *

He wasn't like I remembered, but then I suppose 4 years could change someone from 18 to 22. He'd grown. A lot bigger than Dean had, who was no slouch at 6'1. His brown hair was longer as well. Without John there to enforce the buzz cuts. Sam had let his grow. I stepped out of Dean's embrace and moved forward to Sam.

"You've changed Sammy"

"So have you" I smiled at him.

"In a good way" I asked innocently. Sam finally laughed and nodded at me.

"Definitely in a good way, you look amazing"

"See Dean" I called over my shoulder "Sam thinks I look amazing" dean grunted

"He would"

"So Sammy are you coming with us" he hesitated just long enough for me to now that he hadn't wanted to.

"Where are we going" he said slowly.

"Were following dad, he was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A" Dean dug into the trunk of the Impala pulling out the newspaper cuttings and handing them to Sam. Who didn't look convinced.

"So maybe he was kidnapped" I frowned at Sam.

"Seriously Sam in our line of work" Sam didn't say anything else and Dean continued.

"The kidnappings started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was three weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then we get this voicemail yesterday" Dean dug out the tape recorder and hit the switch. The tape crackled into life, the volume teetering dangerously on non-existence. Sam looked at us raising one eyebrow.

"You know there's EVP on that right?" Dean smiled

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it?" Sam frowned and Dean continued "Jude slowed it down for us, ran it through the gold wave and took out the hiss. This is what we found" he played the tape again.

"I can never go home" the voice was a woman's, sad and depressed. I looked over at Sam.

"You know Sam, in the years since you…left. We've never once bothered you. Never asked you for a thing. Were asking now. Help us find your father" After what seemed like an eternity Sam nodded.

"All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him. I have to back here though first thing Monday morning"

"What's first thing Monday" Sam suddenly looked nervous and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Sammy?" I said quietly "What's on Monday?"

"I have this…uh.. I have an interview" he said slowly. Dean's face dropped.

"For what school….Skip it" Sam rang his hands together.

"A law school, if I got it, it would set me up for life, my future would be handed to me on a plate" Dean was obviously lost for words. Finally I stepped forward.

"That's great Sammy" I gave him a quick hug and moved back towards Dean. "We can do this by Monday dean" I said softly.

"Why'd you have to get an interview Sam. Why couldn't you just be like the rest of us" dean said angrily. This was not good. It would only escalate into a full blown argument.

"Dean" I put a hand on his forearm and he turned to look at me. "Take what we can get" slowly he nodded and dropped a quick kiss on my head.

"Fine" he turned back to Sam. "Get in the car then Sammy"

--

* * *

When I woke I was in the back seat of the impala, Sam was up front in the passenger seat, Dean had vanished.

"Hey Sam. Where's dean" Sam nodded towards the garage.

"He went to get breakfast" I looked over at the garage. A poster in the window said a copier was inside as well. Well two guesses as to what Dean was doing.

"So Jude. You and Dean. Are you two…uh…are you together" I had wondered when that question was going to come up. I shrugged.

"I dunno Sam. You spend 4 years on the road with someone, living in a car and things happen" Sam nodded.

"Right, yeah.. I uh.. I understand"

"Anyway you have a girlfriend" he was saved from answering when Dean appeared in the window.

"So you guys want any breakfast?" he held out chocolate bars and fizzy drinks. I took a lemonade off him and Sam shook his head. Dean slid back into the drivers seat.

"Your loss" Sam glared at all the stuff in Dean's hands.

"So how'd you pay for all that stuff. You guys still running credit card scams" Dean stuffed some more chocolate in his mouth before answering

"Yeah well Sammy. Hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It ain't our fault if they send us the cards. Plus were expanding"

"And what names did you right on the cards this time?" I laughed and leaned forward wrapping my arms round Dean's neck.

"Well Sammy. This here's Hector Aframian, and I'm his newly wedded wife Liza. You get to be the brother" Dean laughed and turned his head round to kiss me soundly.

"Scored three cards out of that deal" dean said proudly before chucking Sam a card.

"Hey Sammy switch with me" I said Sam silently got out of the car and I climbed over the seats into the front passenger one.

"Hey dude you really got to update your cassette tape collection" Sam said, from the back where he was rifling through the tapes in the back box. Dean glared at him.

"Why would I do that"

"Well for one, there cassettes. Do most cars even have cassette players anymore. And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica dude it's the greatest hits of Mullet rock" Dean glared and I laughed.

"Well Sammy, it looks to me like you're the one growing the mullet back there" I said. Dean laughed this time.

"Yeah and Sammy your forgetting the house rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Sam frowned leaning back in his seat. While dean grabbed a metallica tape and stuck it in.

"Sammy's, a chubby 12 year old. Its Sam okay" Dean smiled

"Sorry can't hear ya the music's to loud" I laughed loudly as we pulled out of the garage and got back onto the road.

--

* * *

We were just outside the boundary of Jericho when we saw the police cars. Dean pulled the impala to a stop. He turned to look at me.

"Hey Sammy, pass me that bag" Sam grabbed the bag and handed it to Dean.

"Dean what are you doing" he smiled and grabbed a white fitted shirt and a pair of jeans out of the bag, handing them to me.

"Your gonna want to get out the car now Sammy" he said. I glared at Dean but didn't saw anything. Sam smiled but got out of the car.

"What are you planning Dean"

"Well if were gonna be Marshall's you can't wear that" he pointed at my Blondie shirt and shorts. I wanted to argue but knew he was right.

"Fine" as quickly as I could I stripped off the shirt and my shorts pulling on the new clothes. Dean stopped me when I got to the buttons of the shirt.

"Let me" I sighed but let him. His fingers connected with the skin of my stomach as he pulled the shirt closed. I shivered as he stopped with the buttons and just let his fingers glide up and down my skin. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into him. Pushing his lips down on mine. I only stopped when some banged hard on the door of the car.

"Stop you guys" Sam's voice was harsh and strained. I pulled away from dean and did the rest of the buttons and jumped out of the car. Dean got out smiling. He threw us each an I.D then we walked over towards the police tape. There was a car on the bridge, we walked towards it. I could see the blood splattering the windscreen and the windows all around it. The sheriff was stood next to the car. He eyed us up when we stopped in front of him.

"You had another one like this just last month didn't you" Dean asked walking round to the other side of the car.

"Who are you?" the sheriff said.

"Federal Marshall's" we all said holding up the I.D's. The sheriff looked over us again. Eventually settling on me.

"Young for Marshall's aren't you" I smiled prettily and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" Sam sighed

"You did have another just like it about a month back, correct" the sheriff nodded.

"Yeah we did. It wasn't just like it though. From what we can see it was identical" I frowned and looked over at dean who was peering through the window of the car into the front seat. "So are there any connections between the victims apart from there all male" Dean's voice was muffled from the car. The sheriff shook his head again.

"That's the thing, The guys all led completely separate lives. There's not one piece of information that links them all together" Sam went round the car joining Dean.

"So what's the theory then" he asked. The sheriff rubbed his forehead, adjusting the hat on his head. Pulling at the brim.

"Honestly? We have no idea. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" he got nod's from the police working round him. Dean however straightened up in disbelief.

"Well that is exactly the sort of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" There was a stomp and Dean groaned. I smirked and the sheriff glared

"What was that son" Sam smiled widely

"Nothing officer, thanks for your time" We walked away from the car. I had moved round to stand next to dean. Who suddenly whacked Sam across the back of the head.

"Dean" I said softly "At least wait until we get away" Neither of them was listening though

"What the hell was that for" Sam exclaimed loudly.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why'd you have to talk to police like that?" Dean stopped dead in the middle of the road. Glaring at Sam in disgust. Like he couldn't believe those words had actually come out of Sam's mouth.

"Come on, those guys have no idea what's actually going on here" I sighed and rubbed my head. This could go on for a long time. I tried to interrupt anyway.

"Guys" there was no reply they didn't even look over at me.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't treat them with respect. They do there best" Sam shot back.

"Oh grow up Sam. Were all alone on this. I mean if were gonna find out what did this we've gotta do it our own way on our own"

"I am grown up Dean. It's you that doesn't seem to have changed, your still cocky, arrogant and a pain in the ass" alright this was gonna go to far. They were gonna say something they'd regret later.

"Guys please, let's just get going" they still didn't answer me

"Oh really Sammy, is that what you think. Well at least I wasn't the one who skipped out on his family, who abandoned the people who loved him just to please himself"

"Dad never loved me Dean. You were always the shinning one I was just tolerated"

"That's not true. Dad loved you. It was just you who couldn't accept the way he loved you" They had by this time got up in each others faces and looked like they'd come to blows if they didn't stop soon. I stepped forward and pushed my way between them.

"GUYS. Stop it. We have to figure out what's going on here, find John and get Sam back to Stanford by Monday. Then all our lives go back to normal ok. So lets get on with it" they glared abit longer before finally Sam said

"Fine, come one then" we all piled back into the car.

"So where to now" I asked. Dean stuck the keys into the car.

"The guys, girlfriend is supposedly putting up missing posters all over town. I figure we go talk to her" I nodded and leant back in my seat. Sam was silent in the back and Dean had one hand gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were going white. Gently I released his hand and laced my fingers with his, giving his hand a quick squeeze. He didn't look at me just squeezed back and put our joined hands down on his lap. I turned and smiled at Sam who gave me a quick grin. So we were alright for now. Let's just hope when Monday came by we'd got the son of a bitch who was doing this and found John. Before the tension between the two brothers actually exploded on them.

--

* * *

Dean pulled the car to a stop and got out slamming the door behind him. I sighed from inside the car and looked over at Sam.

"You to better sort this shit out or I'm gonna lock you in a room and let you punch it out of each other" Sam frowned

"That might work actually" I smiled slightly and got out of the car to join Dean. Sam looked round the street finally saying

"I'm gonna go look for a library get ready for research" dean nodded and walked off towards a dark haired girl pining up posters. I looked at both brothers finally running after Dean. "I'll bet you that's her" I sighed

"I don't think I like the odd's on that one" He smiled slightly before trying to catch the girls attention.

"You must be Amy" she looked up briefly before going back to her posters.

"So what if I am"

"Were relatives of Troy's were looking for him to"

"Huh funny, Troy never mentioned any relatives" Dean gave a quick bark of laughter

"Yeah well that sounds like Troy. Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions" Amy finally looked at us properly. Another young girl ran up to her and took her hand.

"You alright Amy" she nodded

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just going to answer these people's questions"

We sat in a diner that Amy and her friend Gabriella had brought us to. Dean had hold of my hand under the table, while he was still asking her questions.

"So when was the last time you heard from Troy" Amy was fiddling with a ring on her finger when she answered she sounded hesitant.

"On the phone the night he went missing. He suddenly sounded distracted. I asked him if he was ok, he said he'd call me right back. He never did"

"Was he acting strange, or out of the ordinary before hand" I asked

"No, he was the same old troy he had always been" The girls both looked like they were going to start crying. I hated crying and I knew from experience that Dean didn't deal well with tears. So I wasn't surprised that his next question came out quite abrupt.

"Look ladies here's the deal. Something about the way Troy vanished ain't right so if you know anything" the girls looked at each other, hesitating "What, what is it" Dean finished. Gabriella was the one who finally answered

"With all these guys going missing people talk"

"What about" me and Dean both asked at the same time

"There's this local legend. Decades ago a girl was murdered out on centennial. People say she's still out there. She hitch hikes and anyone who picks her up. Well there never seen again" Dean glanced at me. Looked like we had a lead. We thanked Amy and Gabriella, promising we'd get in touch if we found out anything. Although we both knew that we wouldn't. Outside the diner we stopped and Dean pulled out his phone.

"Ring Sam. Get over to the library and look up Murders on centennial" I nodded

"Where are you going"

"To get more rock salt" we both knew he was really avoiding Sam but I wasn't going to point that out.

"Alright, be careful though Dean. At least until we know what were up against" Dean leaned forward and slipped his fingers under the neck of my shirt pulling out the chain I wore round my neck at all times. Using it to pull me forward so I was pressed against him.

"I don't need to be careful darling" he drawled. I smiled at his arrogance. He had one enormous ego.

"Do it anyway" I said. Before who could answer back again I pressed my lips to his. "for me" I said quietly. He nodded. Then walked away. I pressed the dial button on the phone and quickly got connected to Sam.

"I'm coming over, have a computer ready" I said then hung over and made my way over to the library.

Sam had gotten a computer and pulled up the local newspaper. I sat down in front of the computer and started typing.

"Where's Dean" he asked quietly.

"He went to get supplies" Sam knew as well as I had that Dean was simply avoiding him. Dean hated all apology moments, after an argument when he had to say sorry. So he simply avoided them till he had no choice but to talk again, then he forgot it ever happened. I think I'd heard the guy apologise maybe twice in about ten years. Then it was to John. I filled Sam in on what we had learnt while I was typing. I tried searching for Female murder centennial highway and got nothing.

"Let me try" Sam said reaching for the mouse. I slapped his hand away.

"I got it" Sam pushed my chair and sent it spinning into the wall.

"Dude" I yelled slapping him over the head "Your such a control freak" Sam just grinned.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right" I nodded

"Yeah, so"

"Well maybe it wasn't murder" Sam quickly typed in Female Suicide Centennial Highway. The screen flashed up with one result found. I found myself holding my breath as Sam opened the article.

"1981. A Constance Welch, she was 24. Jumped off a bridge from centennial highway. She drowned"

"Does it say why" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. One hour before she placed a 911 call. Leaves her kids in the bath for a minute goes back in and there not breathing. They died"

"Whoa, that's tough" I said. Feeling sorry for the deceased Constance.

"She left behind a husband. Joseph Welch, 30"

"Hey Sam, does that bridge look familiar to you" I pointed at the picture of the bridge. Sam nodded. It was the bridge that the car and the police had been on this morning.

"Get dean" Sam told me as he grabbed the print out from the computer. "were going back to that bridge."

--

* * *

All three of us walked back onto the bridge. Sam between me and Dean. We walked to the barrier and I leaned far over. It was only when Dean leaned round Sam and grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back that I realised how far I had gone.

"So" dean said "This is where Constance took a swan dive" Sam nodded

"You think Dad would have been here" Dean shrugged

"Well he's chasing the same story, and were chasing him" we moved away from the barrier, back to the middle of the bridge.

"Ok so know what" Sam asked. I turned to look at him

"Keep digging till we find something. It might take awhile" Sam stopped walking and stood still

"I told you two I had to be back by Monday" Dean turned round to face him. I knew that face he was wearing, he was going to snap big time.

"Monday..right the interview. Yeah I forgot. Your really serious about this aren't you. You think your just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl" Sam dropped his eyes and when they returned he was no longer looking at Dean but at me. That look in his eyes.

"Maybe, why not" Jesus if Dean had picked up on that look Sam was worse than dead. His next words just cemented it.

"That's my girl Sam not yours" Dean stepped forwards and I grabbed his arm.

"Yeah I don't know how that happened" Sam was acting like I had never seen him before. Gone was the soft spoken, cutey that I used to know. Here stood a bitter and cynical guy. I stood forward and spoke quietly to Sam.

"It happened Sam because you left. You left me and Dean on our own to hunt things that you know could have killed us. Yet you turned your back on us. We did what we needed to do survive, and I found that to survive I needed Dean" I reached back and grabbed Dean's hand. "Plus you have a girlfriend" Dean smirked

"That's a point. Does Jessica know the truth about you. Does she know about the things you've done."

"No and she's not ever going to know" Sam said defiantly

"Well that's healthy" Dean bit back. "Look Sammy, you can pretend all you want. But sooner or later your gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"And whose that?"

"One of us" I said quietly. Sam's face turned angry

"No I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life"

"Well you have a responsibility" Dean snapped

"To dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." I knew he had gone to far. From the look on Sam's face he knew he had gone to far as well. Dean rushed forward and slammed Sam into one of the bridges supports. Holding him up by the lapels of his coat.

"Don't talk about her like that" I walked forward and put a hand on Deans bicep.

"Let him down Dean" I said softly. "He's sorry" I pulled him away. Dean reluctantly put Sam down and turned towards me. Suddenly freezing, staring at something over my shoulder.

"Sam, Jude" we all spun round and I gasped backing up into Dean's chest. He wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Is that…" I trailed off as the woman, dressed in a white dress stared at us, before falling head first off the bridge. We all ran forward leaning over the edge.

"Where'd she go" Sam asked.

"I dunno" dean mumbled back. We all jumped as the engine to the impala roared to life. I spun round staring at the car as the headlights flashed on.

"What the" dean started forward.

"Dean who's driving your car" I said, quietly. He dug in his pocket and held up his car keys. To show that no one could be driving. Suddenly the car revved and flew forwards aiming straight at us. We turned and ran. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. But the car was gaining on us and there was no where to hide.

"Over the side" Sam shouted. With one last look we all leaped over the side of the bridge. I grabbed the railing and hung on. I heard Sam grunt beside me as he pulled himself up to sit on one of the railings. "Jude" he held his hand down and pulled me up next to him.

"Where's Dean" I looked around me, getting scared "DEAN" I screamed.

"Jude down there" Sam pointed to the river below where dean was crawling out onto the bank. I nearly collapsed with relief.

"Dean you alright" I shouted down. He nodded holding up his thumb.

"I'm super babe" I heard him shout. After about fifteen minutes we were all back on the bridge. Dean was covered from head to foot with some sort of sticky brown goop. His head was stuck under the bonnet of his car staring at the engine.

"Car alright" Sam asked as his head emerged.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick what a BITCH" I laughed and went to give him a kiss. I leaned down and nearly gagged, I stumbled away laughing making him glare at me. "You smell like a toilet" I managed to get out between laughing.

"So where's the trail go next then genius" Sam asked Dean. Dean groaned and looked down at himself.

"We find a shower" We pulled up at the nearest motel. Sam said he'd wait outside while me and Dean went to get a room. We had got most of the gunk off of his face and his hair, but he still stunk. Dean angrily put the credit card down on the desk.

"One room please" he asked. The clerk picked up the card and looked up suspiciously at us. "You guys having a reunion" I frowned

"What do you mean" I asked

"Another guy Burt Aframian. He came in bought a room out for an entire month" Dean grabbed my hand.

"Which room" he asked quietly.

--

* * *

Sam had his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he gently circled the pin in the handle of the door. Trying to get the lock to click. When it had been just me and Dean, we would have just smashed it down. However we wanted to look round so Sam's method was more conducive to not getting arrested. Finally a loud click echoed down the hall and the door swung open. Sam stepped in and I followed. My mouth opened as I saw the room. Every single wall was filled with bits of paper. The floor was covered in mess, and the bed had an empty trunk flung on it. I grabbed dean's jacket and pulled him into the room. He looked round silently. Before moving over to one wall. He lifted a burger and sniffed at it, holding it back quickly.

"Don't think he's been here in at least a couple of days" he said. Sam was crouched down near the floor I went over and ran my fingers through the line he was studying.

"Salt, Cats eye shells. He was worried. Trying to stop something coming in" Sam said to me. Dean had moved over to one of the walls.

"What you got there" I asked him moving to stand next to him.

"Centennial highway victims. I don't get it though. There different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection right. What do these guys have in common" I had to agree with him as I studied the photo's of the victims. Not one link between them.

"Dad figure it out" Sam said behind us. I tuned to look at him.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"He found the same article as we did. Constance Welch she's a woman in white" well that made sense. A woman in white was a ghost who haunted men, all of which had in some way been unfaithful to there partners. Dean smiled

"You sly bitch. Alright so if were dealing with a woman in white. Then dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it"

"She might have another weakness" Sam suggested

"Nah, John would have wanted to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried" I said walking over to Sam to peer round his shoulder at the article.

"No, not that I can tell. If I had been dad though I would have gone and talked to her husband. Perhaps he's still alive" Dean nodded

"Makes sense. Alright why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Jude you fancy a shower" I smirked at Dean

"You offering" dean looked me up and down. A wicked gleam entering his eyes.

"You look like you need one" I laughed and let him pull me towards the bathroom door.

"Hey guys" we stopped and looked over at Sam. "Dean what I said earlier about mom and dad. I'm sorry" Dean held up a hand to stop him. He had always been uncomfortable with emotions. Unless there were arrogance or anger. He had trouble with them.

"No chick flick moments" Sam nodded

"Alright….Jerk" Dean grinned

"bitch" he answered before he grabbed my waist and dragged me into the bathroom with him.

An hour or so later me and Dean literally fell out of the bathroom, laughing. I had grabbed one of Dean's smaller polo's and had that an a clean pair of jeans on. I tripped on a stray sock and dean grabbed my hips to stop my going face forwards. It started me off laughing again. He pulled me up against him, making Sam turn over on his bed to glare at us.

"Could you two be any louder" Dean grinned over my shoulder

"Aw what's up Sammy, did we corrupt your innocent little ears" Sam's glare just hardened.

"I'm not innocent Dean"

"Yeah sure your not Sammy" Dean returned his attention back to me.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat from that diner down the street, you want anything" I nodded

"Yeah I'll come with, just let me grab my boots"

"Sam you want anything" Sam shook his head and returned his head to his pillow. Dean shrugged and slammed his way out of the room. I grabbed the dr martens under the bed and pulled them on, neglecting to fastened them.

"So what's your problem Sam" I said, he sat up stared at me

"I don't have a problem" I rose one eyebrow.

"Sam you always were an awful liar" he sighed heftily before answering

"Dean. You could have picked anyone Jude you could have got out of this life, just like I did." I shook my head in despair, not this again.

"I don't want out of this life Sammy. I've got everything I want"

"What death and mayhem"

"No unlike you I never focused on that. Me I've got a family, a lover and one hell of a kick ass job" I smiled down at Sam. "You know Dean was right Sammy. One of these day's your going to have to accept who you are" I didn't give him chance to answer as I swung out of the room following dean. I had gone only a couple of steps when I heard Deans voice.

"What's the problem Officers" I stopped, frozen in place. This wasn't good.

"So fake US marshal's, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real" don't be a wise ass Dean. Whatever you do. But of course he couldn't resist.

"My boots" I wanted to scream at him, but that would do no good. Apart from getting me arrested as well. I turned and ran back into the room.

"Sam move, we have to get out of here" Sam sat up alarmed

"Why what's up"

"Cops" I said throwing some stuff in a spare bag.

"What about dean" I grinned.

"Dean's a big boy he can take care of himself. Plus we have contingency plans"

"What kind of plans" he asked while he pulled on some shoe's

"Plans that don't work if were in jail as well" I snapped as he stood looking round aimlessly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom hiking up the window.

"Go on get out" I said gesturing at the window. He shook his head

"You first" there was no time to argue as I heard the door to the room opening. I threw myself out of the window rolling away as Sam landed next to me.

"Come one" I said running towards the impala.

"Keys we haven't got them" Sam said. I smiled and dug in my jeans pocket. Sam gazed amazed. "Where did you get them" I laughed

"Like I said Sam we have contingency plans" he laughed with me as we got into the car and rammed the impala into gear getting us the hell away from the motel. We didn't stop until we were well into town.

"So now what" Sam asked. I smiled at him

"Well Sammy now you go and talk to the husband. Me I'm gonna spring me a prisoner" Sam smiled at me and shook his head.

"Maybe you are as bad as him" I laughed

"No maybe about it Sammy. We suit each other" Sam grinned, finally the guy I used to know emerged slightly.

"You know I think maybe you do" I pulled off the polo shirt of Dean's I had had on, leaving only the small, tight cami I wore underneath. Low cut with lace on the straps it was perfect for what I had in mind, Sam's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything. I threw the polo into the back of the car then I got out and watched Sam speed off down the road to find Joseph Welch, and maybe John. Meanwhile I had to get Dean out of the slammer. Which was a lot easier then a lot of people knew. I found a payphone and slipped in a quarter. Alerting the local police to an ongoing robbery. It wasn't long before the scream of siren's could be heard going to the other side of town. I laughed and moved towards the police station.. Inside the police station there was only the docking sergeant left. Looking bored and moody over being left behind. I let the door slam shut behind me and he perked up considerably when he saw me in the entrance. I smiled winningly and walked over to him hitching myself up onto the desk and swung my legs over so I was sat straight in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could help me" I purred. Ok so I wasn't wearing the most seductive clothes ever, but guy's were guy's you lean over and flash abit of flesh and there putty in your hands. It worked a charm on the sergeant. Who immediately went gaga. He leaned over trying to get another look down my shirt.

"I'll do whatever I can miss" I smiled prettily and hooked a finger in his shirt. Pulling him closer to me. Over his shoulder I finally saw what I wanted to. Dean. Who was stood watching me amusement on his face. I scowled and jerked my head to the door.

"So I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest motel" I said quietly in his ear. I literally felt him shiver.

"Why would you want one of those dirty places miss" I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear

"I'm a dirty girl sergeant" he was a goner as soon as the words left my mouth. I watched as Dean exited the front of the building. I pulled back from the sergeant who was nearly drooling. "You know what it doesn't matter" I said brightly jumping off the desk. I nearly ran to the door tossing a look over my shoulder at the amazed sergeant. "Thanks for your help" then the door swung shut on his face. Dean wouldn't have gone far. So I walked across the street and nearly screamed when someone's hand came over my mouth and pulled me back into their body. It was only when the reassuring smell of leather and car oil hit me that I knew it was Dean.

"Your getting better at that" he whispered to me. I pushed his hand off my mouth and turned to look at him. The dark had fallen on the town while I was inside so all I caught was the flash of his eyes.

"You give me a lot of practice" I said smoothly. He laughed and held up his hands in defeat.

"Where's Sam"

"He went to question old man Welch" Dean nodded.

"You got the phone" I shook my head.

"Sam took it. I said we'd phone when I got you out"

"With what" I pulled a duh look and pointed to the lit up phone box about 3 feet from us. Dean may have glared I couldn't tell in the dark, I shivered slightly it was cold now and the thin cami was no good. Dean must have noticed as he shrugged out of the leather jacket and placed it round my shoulders.

"Thanks"

"You welcome now come on lets go get this car wrecking bitch" he moved over towards the phone box and pushed in a coin pressing Sam's number.

"Heya, yeah Sammy we gotta talk" he only got that far before he was cut off, frustration crossed his face and he gripped the receiver tighter.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second" it obviously didn't work as the frustration switched to anger.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho" what I perked up and stared at Dean hard. He hadn't told me that.

"I've got his journal" I felt my mouth drop open and I whacked him in the arm.

"You never told me that" I mouthed at him. He smiled cockily shrugging in disregard.

"Well he did this time" Dean was saying into the phone.

"Say's the same as always. Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where's he going" co-ordinates then. Dean confirmed my thoughts.

"Yeah but I don't know where the hell he's telling us to go" Dean suddenly looked anxious. "Sam, Sam" he hung up worry clearly etched on his face.

"Dean what is it, what happened"

"I dunno, but we need to get over to Constance's house now" I nodded and we ran off.

--

* * *

"Dean is that…"

"Screaming" Dean said and ran faster towards the prone Impala. Pulling out a gun from the back of his jeans. What where the hell had he gotten that from. He started firing into the Impala's window and I ran to catch up with him. I arrived just in time to hear Sam shout.

"I'm taking you home" he put his foot down and the car shot forward into the house. Crashing through the front wall. "Is he crazy" I shouted at dean as we ran up following the lights of the impala.

"Sam" dean shouted. Worry laced his voice. Whether it was for Sam or his car was anyone's guess. I leant down to the window while dean looked for Constance.

"You okay" I said. Sam groaned

"I think"

"Can you move?" he nodded.

"Yeah, Help me" I nodded and reached for his hand.

"Guys" Dean said from in front of us. Constance was stood glaring at us. Suddenly something grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I cracked my head against a lamp fitting and felt blood.

"Jude" dean shouted and jumped for me, but a dresser came flying at them pinning them to the car. No matter how hard they pushed it wasn't moving. Constance moved forwards towards them. When small voices said softly

"Mommy" Constance stopped frozen in place. Before moving towards the stairs. I saw the vague figures of two children appear in front of Constance. She screamed in agony and within seconds had vanished from sight leaving only a murky puddle of water. There was a crash and the dresser was upturned. Dean ran and grabbed my hand.

"You alright" I nodded and groaned as he pulled me to my feet.

"She gone" I asked. We walked up to the pool of water on the floor.

"She gone" Sam answered quietly.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was to scared to face them" Sam said.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy" I said wrapping an arm round his waist and giving him a squeeze.

"Yeah. I wish I could say the same for Dean. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face" Dean threw a glare over his shoulder as he went over to the impala.

"Hey saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car I'll kill you" I laughed as we all got back into the car.

"Ok so here's where dad went. Its called Black ridge Colorado" Sam had the map spread over the back seat of the Impala. While Dean drove and I sat beside him. A large pad of tissues pressed to my head.

"Sounds charming. How far" Dean asked.

"uh, about six hundred miles" Sam answered from somewhere behind the big map.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning" oh god. Please not more. I could almost anticipate Sam's answer.

"Dean…I.."

"Your not going are you" Dean said quietly. Instead of the anger I was expecting though he sounded resigned.

"The interviews in like ten hours. I gotta be there"

"Yeah, right. Whatever we'll take you home" It took Dean hardly any time to pull up outside Stanford. Sam got out of the car and I followed throwing my towel in the back of the car. "Sam" he stopped and turned round to face me.

"Take care of yourself alright" he nodded and I hugged him hard.

"You to alright. Don't let Dean hurt you" I laughed and gave him a quick kiss before getting back in the car. Dean was still gripping the wheel tight. Sam was nearly to the door when Dean cracked.

"Sam" he turned again to look at his brother.

"We made a hell of a team back there"

"Yeah" that was it. The brothers goodbye. Dean put the car in gear and we moved away from Sam.

"Dean" I said quietly. He didn't answer me. "Dean go back. Tell him the truth"

"What would that be Jude" I smiled softly and grabbed his face turning his chin to me. Making him stop the car.

"Tell him you want him to come because he's your brother and you love him" Dean's brow furrowed. "I know you have a problem with emotion but if you want him to come with us, which I know you do. That's all you'd have to say" Dean sighed, leaning down to kiss me.

"What would I do without you" He said against my mouth. He turned the car round and drove back to Sam's room.

"Dean is that smoke" my voice was panicked.

"Yeah and it's Sam's room" dean jumped out of the car, running inside yelling for me to stay there. For once I obeyed. In less then ten minutes Dean was yanking a screaming Sam out of the building. Sam's eyes were clouded with tears and he was screaming for Jess. Dean put him on the hood of the car. I grabbed his arm.

"Jess" he shook his head.

"Sam, aw god Sam baby I'm sorry" I went forward and wrapped my arms round him pulling him to me. His head fell to my shoulder where I could hear him mumbling.

"It was the same guy, the same one that killed my mom. He got to jess to" aw god. This couldn't get any worse. I held Sam tightly as the firemen turned up and dean went to talk to the police. Sam pulled back from me as Dean came over, he went to the trunk and started to load up a shotgun. Finally he turned to dean.

"We've got work to do" his voice was dripping with venom as he slammed the trunk shut and got in the car. I sighed and let Dean wrap his arms round me. I rested my forehead on his chest.

"What do we do Dean"

"We do what we always do. We get in that car and we drive off. We find my dad and we go kick the shit out of whatever's doing this to our families" I looked up nodding.

"Alright" he kissed me hard. "You know Jude, I don't know what I'd do if that happened to you" I tried to joke about it

"I'm sure you'd get over it"

"That's the thing I don't think I would" I knew this was as close Dean would get to admitting he loved me and it was perfect for me.

"Thanks" I whispered he kissed me again, softly this time before we got in the car. Sam was sat in the back head down. We didn't try to talk to him. As we pulled out of Stanford. Heading to Black Ridge Colorado.

**Ok what does everything think. Shall i do another episode or is that enough? **


	2. The Wendigo

**So i couldn't just let Jude go, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but i've been away without the use of the internet.**

The Wendigo

I was smiling as I walked down the street of a small town we had been passing through. The darkness had long since slipped in and was blanketing the shop fronts. The pocket of my new short skirt was considerably lighter of money than it had been less than fifteen minutes ago, but the costs had been worth it. I had a new black denim mini that hit me upper thigh. A tight midnight blue bustier that stopped an inch above my pierced naval, my black hair was down to wave round my shoulders and a new pair of wedges that wrapped round my calves with a little silver toe ring to complete the outfit. I was meeting Sam and Dean in a bar. To try and perk Sam up a bit. I had my doubts but Dean was adamant. I found the bar and pushed my way through the doors. I spotted Dean instantly. At the bar with about four females crowded round him pawing at his arms. I smiled slightly to myself. He was an arrogant jerk sometimes. I peered over the people crowded on the floor until I found the outline of Sam, he was sat hunched at a table in the corner. A bottle of beer was sat untouched in front of him. I pushed my way through the crowd to slip in the seat next to him.

"Hey Sammy" he looked up at me and his mouth dropped open

"Jude" I smiled. Waving my arms to encompass the outfit.

"You like"

"You look amazing" I laughed leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Sammy, your sweet" I leaned over again to check on the bar. Dean was still sat talking to the gagging women.

"How do you put up with him Jude" I shrugged.

"I do it just as bad" Sam shook his head

"he doesn't deserve you" I shrugged again

"yet he's got me"

"But he's sat flirting with all those girls" I turned to look at Sam.

"He doesn't mean anything by it" Sam look amazed

"How can you be sure" I smirked this time

"We have this game. The person who collects the most phone numbers in a month gets a prize" Sam's eyes turned curious

"What prize" I tapped his chin

"Now that would telling" Sam finally smiled "Now Sammy watch me work" his grin widened as I slid out of the seat and swayed up to the bar, managing to get up behind dean without him noticing. I leant down and trailed my finger down his neck. He jumped and made to turn round but I whispered in his ear.

"You aren't winning this month dean" he swung round to see me and his mouth dropped as he took in my outfit. I smirked and moved to the jukebox at the side of the room. I slipped in a quarter and picked out Robert Palmers Addicted to Love. Before I walked into the centre of the dance floor and lifted my hands above my head I swayed my hips in time to the music and in no time I had men crowding round me like a fly to honey. It was to easy. I grabbed the one in front of me and wrapped my arms round him pulling him closer so I could dance close to him. We'd been moving for maybe a minute when someone pulled him away from me. Dean was stood in front of me smouldering.

"Competitions off tonight" he growled before he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him slamming his lips to mine. I instinctively pressed myself closer wrapping my arms round his neck. Dean lifted me off my feet and carried me back to the table Sam was sat at.

"Do you two have to do that near me" Sam said angrily. Dean pulled back slightly.

"in a word, yes" Sam groaned and got up

"I'll wait in the car" he walked off. Dean slumped in his seat bringing me down on top of him to sit on his lap facing him. I twisted to look over at Sam's retreating back

"Should we go after him" dean sighed

"I'm not getting any tonight am I" I smacked him in the chest

"Dean" he glowered

"What it's a question" I glared at him

"Well then to answer your question. No dean your not getting any tonight" he scowled but leaned back and wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Then no I don't think we should go after him" I frowned

"Why not"

"He needs time to think. He needs to be on his own a bit" I open my mouth to speak but dean put his finger on my lips. "look Jude I'm not good with the emotional crap, but as far as I can remember, when I lost mom, sometimes you just needed to be alone for a bit. For people to leave you alone. You know sympathy can be choking" I leant down to kiss him softly.

"Your a lot more emotional then you want people to think Dean Winchester" he groaned theatrically. "Just don't tell anyone. Come on I'll get you a drink"

When we left the bar Sam was sat in the front seat of the Impala. His forehead stuck to the side window. His mouth open in sleep. I giggled and silently opened the back door. Letting dean flop down on the back seat before I laid down on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"Were only going to sleep till your not so drunk Deany" he grinned

"I'm not drunk darling, you are" I snorted loudly and Sam moaned and moved, I jumped upright smacked my head on the roof of the impala and slapped a hand over my mouth, dean dissolved in silent laughter. I whacked his chest and he pulled my head down onto his chest. I relaxed slightly and let my heavy eyelids close. When they opened again it was Dean moving under me.

"Come on Jude sweet heart time to move" I nodded yawing before I moved off dean so he could get out to the drivers seat.

"Here" he chucked me his leather coat "ball it up and use it as a pillow" I smiled sleepily and kissed his exposed neck before I dropped back on the back seat and closed my ears. I dropped off to the sound of the impala's roaring motor.

--

* * *

I jerked awake suddenly not sure what had woken me. We were still moving. Dean was humming and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, and I felt like I had cotton wool clogging up my head with a very active drill sawing at my skull. How much had I drank last night. Obviously to much. Dean grinned at me through the window.

"Hey sleeping beauty how ya feeling" I groaned and put my head against the back of Dean's chair. Beside him Sam was still soundly asleep.

"He been asleep the whole time" dean nodded.

"Yeah, never even moved" I looked up at the road

"How close are we"

"Not far, we just past grand junction" Sam suddenly jerked and flew awake slamming into the back of his seat his eyes darting round widely till he processed where he was.

"You ok" Dean asked slowly. Sam nodded

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Lucky for some" I muttered laying back on the seat.

"What" Sam said turning round, I covered my eyes and didn't answer.

"She's cranky" Dean said "drank to much last night"

"Oh" Sam said twisting back in his seat. There was silence until dean asked slowly.

"You have another nightmare" Sam didn't answer just dropped his head and stared at his hands.

"You wanna drive for a bit" even I perked up at this lifting my head up.

"What" I said indignantly. Dean never let anyone drive his car. Unless is was an emergency. Sam too was staring like the sky had just fallen in on us. Dean humphed angrily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, just thought you might want to, never mind" Sam finally spoke

"Look man, your worried about me. I get that but I'm perfectly ok" dean just nodded.

"Uhm" I flopped back on the seat.

"Alright" Sam said holding up the map "Where are we"

"Just past grand junction" I said helpfully. Sam traced his finger along a line in the map.

"Alright so we've not got that far, but its weird. These co-ordinates dad left. Black water ridge. There's nothing there. Its just woods. Why's he sending us to the middle of no where" Dean shrugged.

"I dunno I guess we find out when we get there"

"John never did anything unless it had a purpose" I said quietly. Dean nodded and grinned at me through the mirror. I groaned and pulled his jacket back over my head. I heard Sam fold up the map, as we passed a sign announcing our entrance into lost peaks and Black water ridge.

--

* * *

We got out of the car together, the bright sunlight making me wince slightly as shafts of pain seared my head. Dean noticed and grinned at me. I wasn't up to a sarcastic response though so just followed them quietly into the hut that was marked rangers office. Inside there were pictures hung round the walls dean moved to look and I followed Sam to a 3D representative of the surrounding mountain ranges.

"So black water ridge is pretty remote. Its cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place" Sam said to me as he pointed to the map in front of us.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear" Dean interrupted us, Sam moved over to him staring at the picture with him.

"And there's a dozen or more grizzlies in the area"

"Its no nature hike that's for sure" I muttered under my breath.

"You lot aren't planning to go up by black water ridge are ya" the voice behind us made us jump. An older man stood behind us. His head covered by a peaked cap with a uniform on.

"Oh no sir, were environmentalist students from UC boulder just working on a paper" Sam answered smiling. The excuse was flimsy and it didn't help when dean held his hand up and proclaimed

"Recycle man" in a false voice. To my knowledge dean didn't even now what a paper bank looked like. So it didn't surprise me when the ranger said

"Bull. Your friends with that Haley girl aren't you" I frowned, who the hell was Haley.

"Yes…yes we are. Ranger…. Wilkinson" dean said. The ranger frowned

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back water permit saying he wouldn't be back from black water till the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons is it. Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brothers fine" Dean looked at us and I nodded.

"we will. That Haley girl, quite a pistol huh" dean said to the rangers back. He turned back round "That's putting it mildly" Dean nodded

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that permit. You know so she could see her brothers return date"

We stepped out of the office back into the bright light, with dean holding a copy of the permit.

"Yeah" dean wrapped his arm round me shoulders as we walked back to the impala. He was obviously pleased with himself. Sam however didn't look happy.

"What, you cruising for another pick up dean" dean glared at him. As did I.

"What do you mean Sam" I said slowly.

"The co-ordinates point to black water ridge. So what are we waiting for. Lets just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know man. Maybe we should know what were walking into before we actually walk into it" I slipped from under dean's arm and stared at Sam curiously he caught my eyes

"What" he said angrily.

"Sammy since when have you been all shoot first ask questions later" he glared

"Since now" Sam opened the door to the impala and got in slamming the door behind him.

"Oh right. Nice to know" dean muttered as he got in as well. He leaned over Sam and opened the glove box rooting around till he found what he wanted. He chucked something over his shoulder. I caught it reflexively and opened my hand. It was a packet of pain killers. I smiled as I popped two into my mouth and swallowed.

"Thanks" Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Your welcome" I leaned forward and kissed him gently making Sam groan.

"Guys cut it out" he even leant forward and twisted the volume for the music. Making Blue oyster cult blare from the speakers. Dean grinned at me before kissing the tip of my nose and turning back to the wheel.

"Lets go see Haley then" he said, Sam just sat glaring at the road.

--

* * *

The house we pulled up to was neat and tidy. Not worth a lot of money but obviously well cared for. Dean knocked on the door, it was opened by a young woman, maybe a couple of years older than me. Her wavy hair was loose round her shoulders and her thin face pinched in distrust as she saw us standing there. Dean smiled

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean this is Jude and Sam. Were rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy" She still didn't open the screen and hesitancy was clear in her movements.

"Let me see some ID" Dean dug in his pocket pulling out the card that proclaimed him a ranger.

"There you go" she stared at it for a few more minutes before nodding and pulling open the screen.

"Come on in"

"Thanks" dean said. Suddenly she leaned round him, her eyes focusing on the impala still parked on the drive.

"That yours" she said, mild curiosity touched her voice.

"Yeah" Dean said smiling proudly.

"Nice car" she said absently before turning to walk into the house leaving the door open for us to follow her. We followed her to a living room where a younger boy was sat at a table. Sam suddenly started talking

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong"

"He checks in everyday by cell. He emails photos stupid little videos"

"Maybe he can't get cell reception" Sam said drolly. He was obviously not happy to be here. Still.

"He has a satellite phone as well" Haley snapped back. I shrugged and stepped forward.

"Maybe he's having fun, forgot to check in" I said. She shook her head again.

"He wouldn't do that" the boy suddenly said, talking for the first time. Instantly looking like he regretted his words when all eyes turned to stare at him. He dropped his gaze back to the table in front of him. Haley went to stand next to him.

"Our parents are gone its just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other" I had a sudden spurt of inspiration

"Can I see the pictures he sent you"

"Yeah" she opened the lap top on the table and clicked up Tommy's photos pausing at the video.

"That's Tommy" she said unnecessarily. She played the clip. I felt Sam tense beside me at the same moment as me. He must have felt it as well as he turned to look at me. A slight nod indicated that we had both seen the same thing. A slight shadow on the back of the tent. Dean had seen nothing as he moved away to talk to Haley.

"Well we'll find your brother. Were heading out to the ridge"

"Maybe I'll see you there. I can't sit around anymore. I hired a guide. I'm going in the morning to find Tommy" I looked up from the laptop.

"Hey Haley do you mind forwarding me these clips" she nodded

"Sure"

--

* * *

Dean and Sam sat at a table in the back of the bar. Sam was fiddling with something on his laptop. Dean wasn't paying much attention to him. He was busy watching his girlfriend standing up at the bar flirting with the guys she had crowded round her. He couldn't help the jealously he felt crawling in his gut. He knew he had no right. He would be doing the exact same thing if it were girls surrounding him.

"Hey dean you listening to me" Sam said annoyed.

"Does she have to that" he blurted out. Sam looked up frustrated.

"Does who have to do what" Dean waved absently to the bar. Sam followed his hand motion and saw Jude. She was leaning over the bar, laughing and talking to some guys a beer in one hand the other twirling a piece of her hair round a finger.

"Get over it dean" Sam said angrily. "We have more important things to worry about"

"What" dean said

"So black water ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly. But still this past April two hikers went missing. They were never found"

"Any before that"

"Yeah in 1982. Eight people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years. Just like clockwork. Ok watch this, here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Me and Jude saw something in the house but check this out" at the mention of Jude, Dean switched his focus back to the bar. Where she was still flirting with some guys. Her hand now on his forearm.

"DEAN" he jumped back round to Sam

"What" he gritted out between ground together teeth.

"Pay attention" Sam played the film again. In slow motion. Dean saw it this time as well a shadow floating past the outside of the guy Tommy's tent.

"Do it again" Sam pressed play again. The same shadow appeared.

"That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is it can move" Sam said his voice hushed.

"Told you something weird was going on" Sam nodded finally agreeing

"Yeah, I got one more thing. In 59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid barely crawled out of the woods alive" Dean's eyes widened

"Is there a name" Sam nodded again. "Dean man we cannot let that Haley girl go out there" Dean glared

"Oh yeah and what are we gonna tell her, she can't go into the woods because of the big scary monster?"

"Yeah" Dean just stared at Sam like he was stupid

"Her brothers missing Sam, she's not just gonna sit this out. No we go with her, keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend" Sam's mood shifted and he was suddenly angry

"What so finding dad's not enough? Now we gotta baby-sit too?" Dean stared at him.

"What" Sam asked angrily

"Nothing" Dean answered turning away just as a hysterical fit of laughter came from the bar. The veins in Dean's neck bulged.

"Dean man, you do it to her" But dean couldn't get passed the site of his girlfriend with that guy.

"Go get in the car Sammy"

"What are you doing" Sam said cautiously

"I'm going to get my girlfriend" Dean ground out before launching out of his chair.

--

* * *

I was having fun, the guy. I forgot his name. Was funny and easy to talk to. I had completely forgotten about the guys behind me. That was until a tense hand wrapped round my upper arm.

"Jude were leaving" Dean's voice was hard. I turned to look at him. He was furious, anger burnt in his eyes. I nodded and got up to follow him. The guy I had been talking to laid his hand on my other arm. Dean's eyes snapped to the offending hand.

"You don't have to go Jude" the guy said softly.

"She's coming" Dean ground out.

"Really" I said sarcastically. "Since when did you order me around Dean" I had been quite happy to go with him until he turned all possessive. We weren't like that. At least he wasn't normally.

"Come on sweetie sit down again" the guy said suggestively. I yanked at the hand dean still had manacled to me.

"Let go Dean" I whispered. He didn't just turned to the guy who I had been talking to. Who's hand had crept up my arm and was trying to pull me down. Without warning Dean's hand shot off me into a fist and launched into the guys face, then he was half dragging half carrying me out of the bar. When we reached the car I was screaming at him.

"What the hell are you doing Dean Winchester" Sam got out of the car, worry on his face.

"What am I doing, what were you doing" dean shouted.

"I was talking" I hissed

"Guys calm down" Sam made placating gestures. But I was to riled up to listen to him

"Why what did you think I was doing Dean. Throwing myself at other men like you do to girls"

"I do not" he shouted back.

"Really, big pair of eyes Haley has, and a compliment to her car and suddenly were running off into some woods to save her already dead brother"

"So what you decided to jump on the nearest man you could find" he shot back.

"You know what I don't have to deal with this" I turned and walked off.

"Fine" dean shouted at my back. I heard Sam whisper angrily to him before someone grabbed my arm.

"Jude"

"I don't want to talk Sam" I spat angrily.

"I know that, neither do I, just get in the car"

"Why should I"

"Because we have something to kill. That shadow it was there, and we have a survivor" I was fuming but I turned and stalked back to the car sitting in the back seat. When we got to the house we were aiming for Sam and Dean got out.

"Aren't you coming" Sam asked. I shook my head

"No".

--

* * *

I was still sulking the next day when we pulled up near to where Haley and her brother were talking to a guy in shorts and hiking boots. He must be the guide that Haley had talked about. Dean was out first walking up to Haley grinning.

"You got room for three more" Haley turned hands on her hips and I had the sudden urge to rip her eye's out. Sam stood next to me grabbed my hand and dragged me past them to stand next to the entrance to the woods it was no good though I could still hear their voices.

"Who are these guys" the guide asked

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster for the search and rescue Roy" The older man looked sceptical.

"Your rangers" Dean's voice was cocky

"That's right"

"And your hiking out in biker boots and jeans" that was Haley again.

"Well sweet heart I don't do shorts" sarcasm laced deans voice as he walked up to me and Sam.

"You think this is funny, that's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt" Roy again. I finally snapped turning to look at the guide. My eyes flashing in anger.

"Look Roy, Believe me we know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find there brother, alive an unhurt. Of which the chance is getting slimmer and slimmer the longer we stand her snapping at each other. So both of you stop acting like teenagers and more like men, and get moving" Roy glared at me but never answered, Dean looked at me like I'd sprouted another head, clearly I was as much of an enigma to him as Sam was at the minute. Soon we were on the move. Roy, Dean and Haley at the front. Me, Sam and Ben at the back. Me and Dean still weren't talking. Sam had elected to stay with me for some reason.

"You know he only did it because he was jealous right" Sam said quietly from beside me. I frowned at turned to look up at him.

"He had no right" I hissed back.

"I've never seen him like that about a girl"

"Well you haven't been here for a long time Sam" Sam sighed and put a hand on my shoulder forcing me to stop.

"Jude. He hasn't ever been like that with a girl before, whether I've been her or not" I didn't answer just continued to trudge through the leaves shaking Sam's hand off. Sam continued,

"Look Jude I can't pretend to approve of you two. I love you both to much to agree with this relationship. Not when I know the amount you could hurt each other. You know too much about each other." I made to interrupt him but in a gesture similar to Dean's he placed a finger over my lips

"But, I really haven't seen him like this over a girl, period. He was really hurt last night and the only way he knew to express it was anger, and I know he does it to you all the time, and he knows that as well, but you still have to forgive him"

"Why?"

"Because he's pig headed and stubborn, twice as much as you are and I don't want you to break up over this" I smiled slightly and looked over at dean who was still talking to Haley. He wasn't touching her though, actually if I thought about it Dean never touched. He may flirt, constantly. However the only person I had ever known him to touch was me, and Sam. He barely even touched John. Finally I sighed in defeat, Sam's words getting to me.

"I went to far didn't I" Sam nodded.

"Yeah you did"

"I didn't mean to"

"I know that as well. But dean doesn't" I hugged Sam, who held me close.

"I missed you Sammy, and I want you to………feel better" he smiled weakly.

"I'm getting there" Dean's voice suddenly echoed down to us

"Oi you two get your butts moving" I gave Sam another quick hug before we walked quickly up the hill to catch the others.

Roy stopped over the top of the next ridge.

"This is it Black water ridge" We all stopped and Sam turned to face Roy.

"What are the co-ordinates" Roy read them out and I glanced at Sam. We were at the same co-ordinates that John had written in his journal.

"Do you hear that" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam said "Not even a cricket" we stared round the trees.

"I'm gonna go take a look round" Roy said unhooking his gun from his shoulder. Dean stepped forward shaking his head.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself"

"That's sweet but don't worry about me" I surprised myself when I stepped forward and proclaimed

"I'll go with him" Dean looked at me shocked. He probably knew that I already knew we shouldn't be going off on our own, and wondered what the hell I was up to. The truth was I just couldn't stand the tense atmosphere between us anymore. Know I knew that I had forgiven him and he was still ignoring me it hurt. I knew it was stupid as I hadn't told him I wasn't angry anymore and that I was sorry, but I couldn't help it.

"No Jude we shouldn't split up" that was Sam, Dean didn't answer.

"We'll be fine Sam. Come on Roy" I dug deeper into the tree's pushing branches out of the way. I could hear the snap of twigs behind me as Roy followed me. The distant voices of Sam and Dean commanding the rest of the group to stick together then pushing off in the other direction. I sighed softly to myself.

"You still there Roy" I heard a grunt behind me and turned to look. Roy looked waxen and his hands were shaking. "What's wrong" I said stopping and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"To quick" he gasped out

"But I was barely walking" he looked up incredulous.

"Not you" he whispered. The hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood to attention.

"What do you mean Roy" A soft low pitch growl came from behind us and I yanked Roy's gun off him spinning round to face the sound of the noise.

"Do not move Roy" I said softly. "In fact don't even breath" the growl came again closer this time and from behind us. I spun again. Roy had recovered enough to stand straight. His eyes darting around, he pulled a hand gun from the back of his shorts. A rapid blur passed my eyes and something sharp raked down my back, I couldn't help but scream. As hot blood gushed down my back. Claw marks. Roy ran. Stumbling away from me shouting for Dean and Sam. I turned slowly, to slowly. Something was stood in front of me I got off a few rounds before it roared straight into my face and smacked me back into the tree. My back flared in agony as I hit it. Something grabbed my leg and started to pull me but I was too dizzy to fight back. I vaguely heard Dean screaming my name and the hazy sound of broken branches before everything went dark.

--

* * *

Dean rammed the gun into the back of his jeans, half way out of the clearing before Sam caught him. The torn remains of Tommy's camp behind them, blood covering the ripped shell of the tent. Haley, Ben and Roy were stood there talking to each other in hushed whispers. Dean was going. That thing was not taking Jude from him without a battle. A battle he was going to win.

"Dean man, stop" he threw Sam's arm off.

"No"

"Dean, come one think we don't even know where its taken her" Dean clenched his jaw

"I don't care Sam. That's Jude it's got" Sam frowned

"I know that. Don't you think I want her back as well. But we have to think. We have to act sensibly" Dean erupted

"I don't want sense Sammy I want my girlfriend. And I'm gonna blow the freaking head off of whatever the hell took her" Sam smiled slightly

"You know she'd forgiven you don't you" Dean scowled

"What the hell are you talking about"

"That's why she went with Roy" Dean just looked pissed. Sam sighed. "She went with Roy because she can't stand tension. And she'd made her mind up to forgive you and was just to stubborn to start the conversation" Dean rubbed his brow with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to get her Sammy" he voice was softer this time.

"So am I Dean, but when I know what took her so I can kill it" Dean didn't answer but allowed himself to be dragged back to the group. Sam now took charge.

"No one moves from the campsite. Do I make myself clear" Roy scoffed

"I think I can take care of myself little boy" Dean rounded on him

"That why you left my girlfriend to fight off that thing on her own" Haley's sudden in drawn breath was heard loud.

"What" Sam asked softly.

"You left her Roy" then she turned to Dean. "Jude's your girlfriend" both men looked sheepish as she accused them.

"Yeah she is" dean said softly. "And I want her back" Roy didn't answer just hitched his gun up higher on his shoulder and glared.

"So if you all want to live your going to do exactly as we tell you" Sam said clearly. "And don't move from this site"

"HELP" a woman's voice shouted from the side of the camp. Everyone ran.

--

* * *

My eyes flickered open slowly. My back throbbed and my arms ached, which wasn't surprising seen as I was suspended from the ceiling of some kind of cave by them. I searched round in the gloom. Whatever had taken us wasn't here now. I twisted a bit further ignoring the stabbing in my back. My eyes connected with a pair of grey ones. The boy was filthy and dirty but seemed very much alive.

"Tommy, Tommy Collins" he nodded slowly, obviously shocked I knew who he was. "I know your sister Haley" he visibly relaxed then

"You know Haley" he said softly his voice was scratchy and hoarse. I smiled and nodded.

"I know she loves you very much and right now her and two of my friends are right in those woods, there coming to get us Tommy" he looked anxious.

"What about that thing. If it gets Haley…" he trailed off. I shook my head

"It won't. My friends won't let it. There good Tommy, there going to kill it" he looked up again. Hopeful

"Really"

"Really. We do this for a living" a growl came from the entrance. Tommy flinched away and I spun to look. The thing was twice as tall as me and had sharp claws the size of my hand. No wonder the things had hurt. It was also definitely not a black dog which we had thought. If I wasn't seeing things it was a Wendigo. Which meant we were in serious trouble. The only thing that could hurt these things was fire, which meant the guns we had were useless, and Sam and Dean didn't know. It turned and went again.

"It does that a lot" Tommy mumbled.

"Does what" I asked quietly.

"Comes and checks on us"

"Don't worry Tommy my friends are coming from us" The roar was back and the Wendigo stumbled back in. Clutching its shoulder. Someone had shot it. Hopefully it was Dean or Sam and they knew now what it was. I watched as it moved over to me. I couldn't help shrinking away. It lashed out its hand connecting with my cheek, and once again the blackness of oblivion crept up on me.

--

* * *

Dean and Sam were once again stood apart from the others. Roy was gone, taken and the thing hadn't even been slowed down but the bullet he had put in it. Sam was flicking through the pages in Dad's journal. Finally he stopped shoving the page under Dean's nose.

"Are you kidding Sam, these things don't come down here"

"Dean think about it. The fake voice, the speed, the resistance to bullets, everything matches" dean frowned

"Well if your right these are useless" dean said holding out his gun.

"But there's a good chance Jude's still alive" Sam said quietly. "The wendigo's don't kill instantly" dean's eyes flashed as he stared at him.

"No they store there victims" Sam nodded.

"Its not good dean, but it's a chance" Finally dean nodded.

"Come on then, we need to find this bastard". They walked back to the camp where Haley and her Brother were stood close together.

"Come one, were going to find this thing and kill it" dean said. Haley nodded and grabbed her brothers hand pulling him after them. Sam led the way carefully following the claw marks left on the tree's. Dean at the back with Haley and Ben in the middle. Eventually they got to a large clearing where claw marks were present on every tree. Sam stopped and Dean came up to talk to him.

"That was to easy Dean"

"Yeah I know" he whispered back

"The claw marks, I was thinking there to easy to see, to easy to follow" just as he said this a soft growl echoed round the clearing. "It trapped us" Sam said. Haley screamed and the boys spun round. Roy's dead body was laying on top of her. Dean jumped forward and pulled her up, she clung to him hysterical.

"Its ok, Haley calm down, Haley" she stopped shivering and the roar came again closer.

"Run" Sam said. Sam grabbed Ben and pulled him off in one direction, Dean and Haley in the other. Ben tripped and Sam ran back to get him up dragging him after him. Only after another ten frenzied minutes did they slow down enough to realise that the Wendigo wasn't following them. Sam stopped swinging his eyes round, but dean was no where to be found.

"DEAN"

"HALEY" but there was no answer.

"DEAN" Sam took off again searching widely for his brother.

"Hey Sam they went this way" Sam went back to Ben and looked down at what the boy had found. A trail of M&M's.

"Better than bread crumbs" he mumbled to himself. Carefully the boys followed the small thread of the sweets.

--

* * *

Something was shaking me, making my back hurt again. My first thought was it was the Wendigo finally back to finish me off. But then a voice cleared the fuzz of my mind. Someone was saying my name, and loudly. I carefully peeled my eyes open. Sam's worried face floated into view. I could have kissed him.

"She's alright dean" Dean, he was here.

"Dean" Sam smiled.

"He's here Jude" carefully Sam cut the rope binding my arms up. I collapsed down, with Sam catching me. Pins and needles assaulted my arms and Sam had caught my back. I winced and tried to move over. Sam must have caught the wince though as he spun me round, to look at my back.

"Jesus" he put his arm under the cuts and helped me over to dean. Who didn't look to good himself.

"Jude" his own voice sounded strained, and I poked Sam slightly who must have got my meaning as he let me go so I could curl up into dean's chest. His arms came round me and felt a tear slip from my eye. I suddenly remembered Tommy.

"Tommy" I said pulling away from Dean. Haley who was sat near us instantly turned to me.

"Where is he" she said anxiously. I pointed into the gloom, where if you looked the vague outline of the boy could be seen. She gasped and wobbled over to him. Jumping a bit when he woke up to look at her. Sam went over to help cut him down. Leaving me with dean.

"I'm sorry" he whispered so only I could hear.

"So am I" I said back leaning down to kiss him gently. I slowly got to my own feet, only hissing slightly as I straightened my back. Dean got up behind me going off to root through the bags near us.

"where is it" I asked. Sam was back

"Its gone for now"

"Hey check it out" dean turned from the bag holding up two flare guns.

"Those'll work" Sam said smiling wickedly. The sudden roar of the Wendigo filled the cave.

"Looks like someone's home for supper" I said. The boy's grinned. As Haley and Ben helped there brother over to us.

"We'll never outrun it" she said softly. Dean me and Sam looked over at each other.

"You thinking what I am" dean asked. We both nodded.

"Yeah I think so" Sam said. I didn't like it but it would work

"Jude" I nodded.

"Yeah" Dean turned to face Haley.

"Alright listen to me. Stay with Sam and Jude there gonna get you out of here"

"What are you gonna do" she asked. Dean flashed her his cocky grin and kissed my forehead before he ran out into the tunnels.

"ITS CHOW TIME YOU FREAKY BASTARD. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. BRING IT ON BABY, I TASTE GOOD" you couldn't help smiling. Dean was some alluring bait. You could still hear his words as he walked off down the tunnels.

"YOU WANT SOME WHITE MEAT YOU BITCH"

"Alright come on hurry" Sam said to us as we took off down the other side of the tunnels. Edging towards the light. Sam had one flare gun in his hand. Dean had taken the other. I took over from Haley supporting Tommy as she ran ahead in front. The light was getting closer when the roar came. It was right behind us. Sam stopped and spun to the side.

"Get them out of here Jude" he said quietly

"Sam NO" the roar came again it was gaining on us quickly.

"Go" I shook my head "GO" Haley grabbed my arm.

"Come on" she said and dragged me off as well. Running down the passage leaving Sam. I heard the unmistakable shot of the flare and the sound of running feet then Sam was caught up with us.

"MOVE, go on hurry" we turned the corner and we were at a dead end. We ran as far as we could. I spun round still holding up Tommy. At the corner we could now see the Wendigo. It was moving towards us snarling.

"Get behind me" Sam said standing in front of us and pushing me behind his back. Obviously he knew I would let him push me back as he just glared when I moved back to his side shielding Ben from the thing. He was getting close. I could almost smell the things breath again. The cuts on my back were stinging and I could almost feel myself shaking.

"Sam" I whispered. He grabbed my hand tight and held on standing there facing that thing.

"HEY" it was Dean I could have fainted from relief. The Wendigo spun round but even it wasn't quick enough to avoid the flare that entered its chest. It groaned and writhed. I say Haley stick her head under Tommy's arm as it screamed and exploded into flames. Melting in front of us. When only the bones remained, and I could see Dean he grinned cockily.

"Not bad huh"

--

* * *

We were back outside the rangers office. After much moaning and complaining from me Dean had finally gotten me sat inside an ambulance were my back had been disinfected and strapped up. I refused to go to hospital though and even Dean had stood up for me then. Now I was sat on the impala's hood, with Dean's arm round my shoulders and my head resting on his shoulder. Sam was stood talking to the sheriff.

"So it was a grizzly attack" Sam nodded

"Uh, yeah it was huge" Ben nodded and joined in

"Yeah sheriff huge, at least 10-12 feet" The sheriff didn't look convinced and turned to look at me.

"That bruise from a grizzly as well" he said gesturing to the black eyes I had from the wendigo's fist. I nodded.

"Yeah" he didn't believe me that much was obvious as he threw accusing glares at Sam and Dean. I could have laughed as I read his mind about how I had gotten the bruises. Dean and Sam would rather have been ripped apart by the Wendigo than to ever lay a hand on me. Thankfully though he left it. Not before coming up to me and whispering

"If you ever decide you want help you know where I am Mrs Winchester" I couldn't be bothered to correct his assumption of my name, it did amuse me though, thinking about marrying Dean. What a catastrophe that would be. The sheriff stood back and nodded his head to us all. Before talking again.

"Right well I'll send a team up in the morning, we'll catch the damn thing" Sam nodded and Ben ran off to the ambulance his brother was in. Sam came and sat next to us. Dean turned to face me.

"What the hell did he want" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"You don't wanna know" Dean would have answered but Haley finally walked over to stand in front of us.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"Not a problem" dean answered smiling at her. At the same time he tightened his grip on me.

"If there was ever anything I could do for you" she flicked her eyes to dean before she continued "Just let me now"

"Miss, are you riding with your brother" that was the paramedic.

"Yeah" she smiled again before she went to get in with her brother. We watched as the ambulance pulled out of the lot leaving us three alone again.

"You know I hate camping" dean said seriously. I laughed as Sam snorted beside me.

"Yeah me to" he said clapping dean on the back. I snuggled closer into dean's side. Sam dropped his head.

"So dad wasn't here" he said. Dean looked over at him.

"Sam were gonna find dad you know that right" Sam looked back up smiling finally.

"Yeah I know, but until then…I'm driving" I laughed again at the look on dean's face but finally he threw the keys to Sam. Who got into the front seat. Dean slipped into the back with me. So I laid down my head on his lap. Sam revved the car and we pulled out of Black Water Ridge.

"Where to now then" I asked.

"Wherever we get to first" dean said. Sam gunned the motor some more as we passed the sign saying welcome to lost peaks.

**Ok so still enjoying it. I think i might carry on as well, I like Jude and Dean. **


	3. Memory

**This Chapter is one that is from Jude's memories of the past. I shall be putting them in every so often to offer glimpses of her childhood growing up with the Winchester boys. Done in third person, instead of from Jude's perspective. **

**Dean: 14 Sam: 10 Jude: 9**

"Sammy give it back, that ones mine" the little girl held her hands out, pleading with the younger boy to give her the toy car back. He in turn stuck his tongue out at her and held the car high up above his head. Even at ten he was a weedy boy, who was easily taller than the nine year old girl. Jude glared at Sam, before she launched herself to her feet jumping up and down trying to grab the car from Sam who twisted and turned out of her reach, using his body to shield himself from her continued attacks. When she still couldn't reach she turned to different tactics her lower lip wobbling and tears building in her eyes. She ran from their room to the small living room and kitchen of the motel room they were currently staying in.

"Dean, Sammy stole my car and he won't give it back" her voice was trembling with unshed tears. Over at the sink dean sighed and turned to face the little girl who his father had adopted. He loved her just as much as his brother and would do anything to protect her. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her still sticky legs were shown in her shorts and a vest. He walked over to her and gently wiped the tears out of her eyes with the bottom of his polo shirt. Before sticking his head round the bedroom door.

"Sam, give Jude the freaking car back" Sam scowled but handed the car back to Jude who broke out in such a huge grin that it wiped the scowl of Sam's face. As she threw her arms round Sam's neck, all previous anger at him vanishing.

"Thanks Sammy" she said before going back to the floor she had been sat on, Sam followed his older brother out of the door back to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't tease her Sammy" Dean said turning back to his cooking. Which involved just a single can of spaghetti.

"I wasn't really. I was going to give her it back" he said slipping onto a seat. Dean raised one eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Dean, when's dad coming back" Dean felt his shoulders tense at Sam's question. Trying to sound more confident than he felt he answered

"He'll be back soon Sammy you know how the hunts work" Sam was silent for a bit longer

"Jude wanted to now where he had gone this time" Dean froze

"What did you tell her" He spun round to face his brother. John had forbid him from telling the little Jude about what the Winchesters really did. At least until he had found out what happened to her parents. Which after more than a year he was still unable to fathom out. It was like her whole family had just vanished. There were no records of them anywhere past the day John had found Jude sat at the side of the road. Her mother, father, brother and sister. All had disappeared like smoke. Dean glanced behind Sam quickly to see Jude still sat on the floor moving the car round an obstacle course of lampshades and lollypop sticks.

"I told her he was working" Sam said softly. "But I don't like lying to her dean" Dean sighed and sat in the chair opposite Sam. In truth he didn't like lying to Jude either. She was astoundingly astute for a nine year old, and she got this look in her eye every time John kissed her forehead and said goodbye, that told dean she knew something was very wrong. It wouldn't be long before she would be questioning their flimsy excuses for John's long absences.

"I know you don't Sammy, but we have to protect her. Remember what dad said. She's like our little sister and we don't let the evil things hurt her" Sam nodded and pulled at his sleeves.

"Dean, where did dad go" Dean's gut twisted. In truth he didn't know this time. John was meant to have been back two days ago. Dean had been putting on a brave face for Sam and Jude but he was starting to get seriously worried. He was saved from answering as Jude ran up and jumped up into his lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Twiglet what's up" she smiled at him.

"I'm hungry Dean" Dean flicked her nose making her squirm.

"I'm cooking" he said motioning with his head to the pan on the stove. "So, let's get you moved" he easily picked her up and plopped her down on Sam's lap. Where she leant in to Sam.

"You can have your car back now Sammy" she said quietly. Dean smirked. The little squirt had been faking. The car had really been Sam's. She was going to be hell when she grew up.

Jude looked up at Sam trying to gauge whether he was angry at her for taking his car. He didn't look angry and he was letting her sit on his knee so maybe she had gotten away with it. Again.

"Sammy are you angry with me" she asked quietly. He looked down at her frowning.

"Furious" Jude squeaked and itched her way off his knees until his arm hooked round her waist and drew her back. He was laughing.

"I'm joking, Jude" she looked up to make sure, and found only laughter in his eyes. Smiling she relaxed and watched as Dean scooped out spaghetti onto plates and grabbed spoons from the draw before he put them down on the table in front of Sam and Jude.

"Come on Twiglet" he said reaching for Jude. He picked her up and put her in the seat next to him. She smiled sweetly at him before tucking in to her Spaghetti. Dean watched the two of them eat.

"Dean why aren't you eating" Sam asked. His stomach crunched again.

"I not hungry Sammy" Sam shrugged and went back to his food. Dean continued to watch. He hated lying to his brother. But it was better than the alternative. Sam and Jude were eating the last can of food in the cupboards. Dean had no money to buy anymore food, his dad forbid him to leave the room when he wasn't there. But John had been gone two days longer than he should have been.

"Dean" He snapped out of the trance he had been in to find Jude holding up her spoon. Spaghetti on it. "Have some of mine" he shook his head.

"It's alright Twiglet you eat it" she scowled and shook her head.

"No. Eat some" sighing he took the spoon off her and ate the spaghetti. Sam was grinning at him. Probably delighting in the fact that nine year old Jude could make Dean do anything she wanted. In fact she had both of them wrapped round her little finger.

"Dean, when is uncle john coming home" Dean quickly looked away from her.

"Soon Jude." She scowled

"You said that yesterday" Dean frowned back at her

"And nothings changed since then" he snapped. She flinched back at his angry tone. Her lip wobbling. He sighed and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"Sorry Twiglet. It's not your fault. I shouldn't get angry at you" She smiled hesitantly at him.

"Dean where did he go this time" she asked quietly. Dean couldn't answer. Finally Sam spoke up.

"I told you Jude he has to work" she stared at both of them for a few minutes before nodding.

"Ok" she dug back into her spaghetti. Not looking at either of them. Inside she was angry. She may only be nine but she wasn't stupid. There was something they weren't telling her and it had to do with where Uncle John kept going off to. She finished her spaghetti and jumping up dumped her plate in the sink along with her spoon. Then took off towards the bathroom.

"Jude, where are you going" Dean's voice made her turn round. She stared at him blankly

"To the bathroom of course" he nodded and she slammed her way into the small room.

Dean watched the door slam close. She was going to be one hell of an awkward teenager. Sam got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Dean what was Dad hunting" Dean watched as Sam turned on the limited hot water to wash the plates in. He should tell his brother what was going on.

"A werewolf" he muttered. Sam frowned.

"But the full moon finished two days ago" Dean stared straight into his brothers eyes.

"I know" Sam frowned for a bit longer before enlightenment came to his eyes.

"He's late" Dean nodded. Hating the terrified look that entered Sam's eyes, feeling guilty that he was the one that put it there.

"I'm sure he's fine Sammy" he didn't mention the words. He has to be ok.

"But you don't know that do you" Dean hated this. The responsibility John put on his children. The fact that ten year old Sam was stood there acting more like thirty. He had never had a childhood. He hadn't even had the four years that Dean had had. He had known nothing but this life of Motels, fear and Guns. He wanted desperately to lie to Sam. To tell him that dad had contacted him and said he would be a few days late. It was what he should do. It was what he needed to do to protect his little brother. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't lie anymore today. Slowly he shook his head.

"No Sam I can't now" Something crashed from the bathroom. Dean leaped forward grabbing the shotgun from under the table. He flung the door to the bathroom open, thinking only of Jude and what had happened to her. He relaxed slightly when no windows were broken. He put the gun down and ran forwards to the bath. Jude was collapsed in it the shower curtain wrapped round her the pole laying on top of her. Her eyes were closed and there was a trickle of blood running from the gash in her forehead. Dean quickly moved the pole off of her and carefully lifted her up carrying her to the bedroom. Sam following behind him.

"Sam get me the first aid box" Sam vanished coming back carrying the bag containing the first aid gear John always carried round. He quickly pulled out the disinfecting wipes and cleared up the cut on her forehead. It was shallow and had already stopped bleeding.

"Jude, sweetheart open your eyes. Jude" he talked softly to her while Sam held her other hand. Slowly Jude's eyes flickered open. Her blue eyes were disorientated and she stared blankly at Dean.

"Dean"

"I'm here Twiglet. Come on sit up for me" Carefully he sat her up. Moving behind her so she could lean on his front. Sam crossed his legs in front of her and sat holding her hands.

"What happened Jude" Sam asked softly. She scowled and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I was cleaning my teeth. Like you should after food. And there was a woman stood behind me she made me jump and I fell over the edge of the bath. Then everything goes black" Sam flicked his eyes to Deans. There wasn't a woman in these rooms. Not a good one anyway. Dean tightened his hold on Jude.

"Dean my head hurts" she said softly.

"I know Twiglet. It will do. But you have to be brave for me ok" she nodded. Small tears coming out of the sides of her eyes.

"You'll look after me won't you, your not going to leave me too" Dean's heart clenched. Jude didn't often make any reference to her family leaving her. Only when she was hurt, scared or tired. He looked at Sam who looked heartbroken for her as well. Dean twisted her round so he could look at her. Sam moved round to face her as well.

"Listen to me Jude. Me and Sam. We are never going to leave you. Ever. We will always be there to look after you and make sure no one ever hurts you" She nodded and leant her head on Dean's shoulder. So he could stroke her back soothingly. Sam climbed onto Dean as well so he could hug her as well. Dean shifted uncomfortable with his brother on him as well. But knowing Jude needed this he tolerated the closeness. Wrapping an arm round Sam as well. He heard Sam whisper

"We love you Jude" Then Jude smiled her tears clearing. As she clung tighter to the two of them.

"I love you guys too"

**So, next episode Dead in the Water is almost ready to post. Let me know If you like these memories and I will continue to post them in between certain episodes. **


	4. Dead in the Water

**DEAD IN THE WATER**

Something was shaking me, I groaned and stuck my head under the pillow. Someone laughed and the pillow was rudely taken from my head and thrown to the other side of the room. I cracked an eye open and glared at the face of my boyfriend hovering above me. He grinned cockily

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"What time is it Dean" he glanced at the clock by the bed.

"5:30" I groaned loudly and closed my eyes again pulling the bed covers up over my head.

"Wake me up again when it's actually morning" he laughed and pulled the covers back down, kissing me softly. I pushed at his shoulders.

"That's an unfair distraction Dean" he smirked at me. As I looked round the room. "Where's Sam"

"Went to get coffee"

"Uh, not surprising really that he keeps as ungodly hours as you do" he smirked again kissing my forehead

"Worse" he said as he straightened up to walk away. I quickly leaned forward and snatched the back of his shirt yanking him down to the bed beside me. Before I rolled on top of him. Straddling his waist. I leant down my long hair obscuring our faces from outside view.

"If your going to wake me up so rudely the least you can do is offer me some more compensation" I saw the gleam in his eye just before he rolled us over so his body was pinning mine to the bed.

"What did you have in mind" I smiled as he leaned down and captured my mouth with his, moaning as he slid his tongue into my mouth, I grabbed the hem of his polo and pulled it up off of him. As he ran his hands up my bare thighs, pushing his fingers up under the hem of my own shirt. His hands slid up my chest pulling my own shirt up and over my head. His head came up and a wicked smirk played with his mouth as he slowly moved down my body, trailing kisses as he went his tongue moving in and out of my navel, playing with the piercing I had there. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands slipped further up my legs.

"OH SHIT, OH JESUS CHRIST I'M GONNA GO BLIND" dean swore loudly and jumped off me pushing Sam back out of the door and slamming it behind him. I dissolved into laughter at the look on his face. Dean turned to face me scowling. I got up and pulled my shirt back on along with my jeans. I took Dean his shirt and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, we'll finish later" his scowl melted away and he kissed my forehead softly. Before he flung the door open again. Sam was leaning against the balcony his cheeks were still a bit flushed and he looked away from me when I tried to catch his eye.

"Where's the coffee then" dean said. Sam handed him a cup and pushed one at me before he moved back into the motel room, rushing round grabbing his clothes and stuffing them in his duffel.

"You in a rush Sammy" I asked. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, just tidying" I wanted to laugh again but knew the situation wouldn't be helped by it. Instead I walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his cheek. Kissing his other cheek.

"Get over it Sammy" his skin heated up again but he remain quiet and instead pulled a paper out from underneath his jacket. Handing it to dean who went to sit down and flick through the obituaries. Oh what a wonderful life we lived. I grabbed a new shirt and went to get a shower.

--

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom pulling my wet hair out from under the clean shirt. Dean looked up from the paper smiling at me before returning to the numerous red circles he had drawn. Sam was sitting next to him sipping coffee. I slipped into the chair next to him.

"Found anything yet" Sam shook his head

"Nah, just the norm's" Dean suddenly looked up

"Here take a look at this" he pushed the paper towards me pointing at the picture of a cute blonde.

"Sophie Carlton, eighteen from lake Manitoc Washington. Walks into the lake, doesn't walk back out again" I scanned the words in front of me.

"Says here the authorities dragged the lake still nothing" I said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, also says that this is the third lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. Family held a funeral two days ago" Sam finally lifted his head. Eyes questioning.

"Funeral?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah it's weird huh. They buried an empty coffin. For closure or whatever" Sam's face suddenly shuttered and his eyes turned angry.

"Closure? What Closure? People don't just disappear Dean. Other people just stop looking for them" I could feel the argument building here. As dean looked up not yet quiet angry but not far off.

"Something you wanna say to me Sammy?" I looked at Sam, my eyes begging him to stop. To leave whatever he was going to say. He stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking over at Dean. I had lost. He was going to say whatever it was he wanted to.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder everyday" A pretty harmless statement unless it was said with the venom Sam injected to it. Like it was dean's fault it was going cold.

"That's not our faults Sam" I said quietly.

"Exactly. What are we supposed to do" Dean answered. Sam glared at us.

"I don't know. Something, anything other than just sitting here and pretending that nothings going on, that there's nothing wrong" He slammed his hand down on the table. I looked over at Dean. He had snapped. He was angry.

"You know what. I'm sick of this I'm so perfect attitude. Don't you think I wanna find dad as much as you do. As much as Jude does" Sam shook his head.

"Yeah I know you do it's just…" Dean cut him off, angrily shaking his head.

"Were the ones that have been with him everyday for the past four years. Me and Jude. While you've been off to college going to pep rallies and parties. We will find dad. But until then we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there okay" Sam stayed silent before he finally nodded.

"Fine, Lake Manitoc right" Dean nodded as did I. I looked over at dean who had grabbed a map.

"How far is it" I asked. He smiled at me

"Long enough" he said reaching into his jean pocket and reaching for his keys. Sam took the paper and ripped it up pushing it into the bin before they grabbed the bags. I followed them into the sunlight blinking as it assaulted my eyes. I slipped into the back seat of the Impala searching for my sunglasses. Until I felt something hit me on the head.

"What the" I leant up and found dean's sunglasses laying on the seat next to me. I smiled as I slipped them on. Dean gunned the engine and pulled out of the lot, I leant forward and wrapped my arms round his neck, kissing his cheek. He turned his head slightly to kiss me on the lips until Sam grabbed the wheel and elbowed Dean.

"Why don't you watch the road instead of her" Dean smirked

"But Jude's so much prettier" Sam turned to look at me, his eyes suddenly intense.

"She is, isn't she" he replied softly. Suddenly all the tension that had been between us returned and I leant back crossing my arms across my chest. Dean turned back to the road and Sam slumped into his chair. We drove in silence until we reached Lake Manitoc.

--

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up to a stop outside the Carlton house. It was nestled among a stretch of tree's and below you could see the lake stretching out towards the horizon. Still in silence we opened the doors and dean grabbed my waist before I could walk away. Sam turned to glare at us but said nothing just turned his back and waited. I looked up at dean, who took the sunglasses off of me and stuck them through the window of the impala.

"Go check out the water will you" I nodded.

"Try not to kill each other will you" I whispered into his ear. As I hugged him. I felt him sigh but he muttered yes into my ear anyway. I walked off towards the edge of the water smiling at Sam as I went past. I got to the edge of the water when I noticed the floating mooring. Sat on a chair in the middle was a man. I presumed it to be Sophie Carlton's father. I was about to go over to talk to him when I heard voices behind me. Dean, Sam and a boy I guessed as Will Carlton were coming across to me. Dean gestured at me

"Will this is Agent Harrier she's with the wildlife service as well" Will smiled at me. I nodded and looked out at the water.

"How far out was your sister Will" He stood silent for a few seconds.

"About 100 yards. That's were she was dragged down"

"And your sure she didn't just drown" I asked. The brother suddenly looked angry.

"Sophie was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her bath tub"

"So there was no splashing, no signs of distress" Sam questioned.

"No that's what I'm telling you" Sam nodded and looked out across the lake. His voice still quiet and soothing

"Did you ever see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface" the boy looked confused for a second before shaking his head again.

"No I…she was really far out there" Dean's brow scrunched up and he stuck his thumbs in his jean loops.

"You ever see strange tracks by the shoreline?"

"No Never, Why? What do you thinks out there"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do" Dean said, turning to walk away back to the car. Sam followed him. I was about to when I remembered the old man.

"What about your father, Can we talk to him" Will looked hesitant

"Look if you don't mind…I mean he didn't see anything. Ands he's kind of been through a lot" I placed a hand on Wills shoulder smiling softly.

"We understand, its fine" I followed Dean and Sam back to the car getting into the passenger seat beside Dean. Sam behind us.

"What do you think then" Sam asked as Dean pulled out of the drive.

"I think I have to get into that water" I said. Looking back towards the lake.

"No freaking way" dean said angrily from beside me. I turned to glare at him.

"It might be the only way to find out what's in that lake, definitely the quickest" Dean scoffed

"Yeah it's also the quickest way to getting you killed" I scowled and turned to Sam

"Sam?" Sam ducked his head and quietly said

"I agree with Dean, Jude. It's too dangerous" Dean smiled vindicated. I glared.

"Look guys, the whole protective things getting a bit old. I can handle myself. I'm the best swimmer here, and we need to know what's in that water" Dean looked over at me.

"Yeah we need to know before we send you into it. If we even do"

"Is this because I'm a girl"

"No"

"Yes" Sam had said no, dean yes, both simultaneously. Sam was obviously the more diplomatic of the two. I glared daggers at Dean.

"You better have a good reason for that Dean Winchester"

"Yeah because from that look your sleeping on the couch for a month at least if you haven't" Sam muttered from behind us. Dean reached back to clout him but I grabbed his arm and pushed it back to the wheel.

"Explain Dean, before you loose what makes you a man" Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Look baby I didn't mean it like it sounded"

"Really"

"Yeah I mean, I know you're a girl, I like that you're a girl. That's not what I meant"

"Well what did you mean" finally he grinned like he'd gotten the question he wanted.

"I meant you're my girl, and that means I have to protect you. Boyfriends rights" I continued to glare but my heart softened a bit.

"Keep going" Dean obviously knew he was winning because his hand sneaked across the seats and took hold of mind squeezing.

"I promise you can get in that lake as soon as we know what it is that's knocking off these people" I leant across the seats and whispered in his ear.

"Only if you get in with me" Dean smirked and I leant back happy again.

"Unbelievable" Sam muttered from behind us. Laughing I turned to look at him

"What Is?"

"A minute ago you were going to castrate him, now you're acting all lovey dovey again" Dean was smirking again

"You sound a bit jealous there Sammy" Sam glared and kicked the back of Dean's seat. Making Dean scowl.

"Where are we going now then" I asked curiously. Dean's face turned serious again.

"Sheriff's"

--

* * *

"Now I'm sorry, but why does the wildlife service care about an accidental drowning" The sheriff had bought the lie about the US Wildlife service, he didn't look completely convinced about the reasoning behind us being here though.

"You sure its accidental? Will Carlton swears he saw something grab his sister" the sheriff frowned and looked over at Sam.

"Like what" he motioned to the seats on the other side of his desk. "Here sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing big enough to pull down a person…unless it was the loch ness monster" Dean laughed. And tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Huh, yeah right" The sheriff looked back at us, sitting in his own chair.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure. There was nothing down there"

"That's weird, though that's the third missing body this year" Dean asked

"I know. These people are from my town. These are people I care about" Dean nodded

"I know" The sheriff hung his head and said sadly

"Anyway...this won't be a problem much longer" I stared confused.

"What do you mean?" The sheriff looked up at me, puzzled

"The Dam of course" Dean laughed and nodded.

"Of course the Dam. Yeah we knew about that, sprung a leak right" The sheriff snorted

"Its falling apart. And the Fed's won't give us the grant to repair it. So they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. Won't be much of a town either. But as federal wildlife you already knew that" I nodded

"Exactly" The door to the sheriff's office opened and a young woman entered. She stopped instantly when she saw us.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something. I can come back later" the sheriff rose out of his seat, as did we.

"Gentleman, Miss this is my daughter" Dean grinned widely and ice spread through me. Followed closely by jealously. He stepped forward and offered her his hand, while Sam placed a restraining one on my arm.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean"

"Andrea Barr. Hi" The sheriff moved to place an arm round his daughter.

"There from the wildlife service, about the lake" Behind Andrea a little boy suddenly appeared. About seven or eight, he was staring at the floor, a blank expression on his face. It took dean a moment or two to compose himself. But he picked it back up again.

"Oh well hi there. What's your name?" The little boy never answered, just looked blankly at dean before moving back out of the office. Andrea looked embarrassed and moved off after her son. The sheriff looked over at the child then back at us.

"His name is Lucas" Sam looked at the sheriff

"Is he ok" the sheriff nodded.

"My grandson had been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you please let me know" Dean nodded and took the sheriff's hand shaking it.

"Thanks" We all walked out, I was nearly out of the door when Dean turned round again.

"Now that you mention it could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel" Andrea smiled at him, a smile that made my stomach churn

"Lake front motel. Go around the corner its two blocks up" Dean smiled again.

"Thanks" He grabbed my hand on the way out squeezing it. Making up slightly for his jerkish behaviour.

--

* * *

I sat next to Sam in front of the laptop. Dean was moving around behind us. Just out of the shower I was doing my best to ignore the fact that he still hadn't put a shirt on. Plus the smell of him was drifting round the room. I had sat next to Sam deliberately so I couldn't be tempted to turn and stare at him. As if his ego needed that boost.

"So" Sam said. "There's the three drowning victims this year"

"And before that" Dean asked. "Hey has anyone seen my clean shirt" I had but I wasn't going to tell him that. Just because I couldn't stare at him fully didn't mean I couldn't see him out of my peripheral vision. And god was he a site. All sleek muscles and bronzed skin. Sam shook his head.

"No. And yeah there was six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there its picking up its pace" Dean was sniffing at random shirts he was pulling out of the black bag on the bed. He must have found an acceptable one as he pulled a black vest t-shirt then shrugged a dark blue shirt on.

"So we got a lake monster on a binge" I shook my head, joining in now my brain could function again.

"This lake monster theory bugs me"

"Why"

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts. But here almost nothing. Whatever it is out there. No ones living to talk about it" Dean walked over to us leaning on the back of my chair so he could read over our shoulders.

"Wait, Barr. Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before" Sam scanned the article again moving it down stopping when we found a picture of Lucas.

"Christopher Barr. The victim in May. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was floating on a wooden platform when his father was drowned. It was two hours before the kid was rescued. Maybe we have an eye witness after all" I gripped dean's hand that had moved to stroking the back of my neck.

"Poor kid" I murmured

"No wonder he was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over" I turned in my chair in time to catch some of the emotion playing over his face. Standing I went into his arms hugging him hard. He stroked my back and kissed the top of my head before he went to grab his jacket.

"Come one we'll go talk to Andrea again" I slowly shook my head.

"You go I want to go get some stuff from the shop" Dean stared hard at me.

"What?" he didn't sound like he was going to trust me on my own. Fair enough he probably shouldn't as I had no intention of going to the shop. However there was one way to get him off my case.

"Woman's stuff" Dean's face instantly shut down. He coughed and nodded.

"Yeah right, hey Sammy get your ass moving" Sam smirked as he passed us. Dean dropped a quick kiss on my forehead and followed Sam out. I watched them walk out towards the park and I turned quickly pulling out a clean top and trousers before grabbing the Keys of the Impala out from Dean's pillow case. His 'secret' hiding place for them.

--

* * *

As I pulled up at the outside the Carlton's house it was already getting dark. Silently walking down to the edge of the lake. I crouched down and ran my fingers through the surface. Dean and Sam may not have wanted me in this lake but they didn't control me. I was a good swimmer and I needed to know what was in this lake that was killing people before it did it again. I scanned the edge of the lake making sure no one was there before I pulled off my top and jeans. Then walked down the floating platform. The lake looked deep and I dove cleanly through the surface. The cold attached itself to my skin as I cut smoothly through the surface until I was as far out as Will had said his sister was. Stopping to tread water I stared round. Still nothing. Only coldness. I dove back down under the surface searching. I came up gasping in air. My lungs burning from staying down to long. I shook my hair out of my face. Turning back I stopped frozen. There was a woman stood on the dock. My feet stopped treading water and I sank under the surface. Shocked I pushed up and swam back towards the dock. As I got closer I could see her Auburn hair blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes flashed and her mouth was opened in a silent scream. Her skin so pale she should be dead. It was only when I got within a few feet that my memory flashed. I had seen her before many times. Behind me in a mirror when I was little in a motel room. I had only caught a glimpse of her. Not enough to make my memory jump back a few more years.

"MUM" I screamed the words as she gazed at me opened mouth. Before pointing behind. Me. I raced forwards, but she flickered and as she started to disappear I felt the unmistakable tug of something grabbing my foot. I made to scream but I was to late my head was under water and my mouth filled with water. I reached for the ever receding surface but I couldn't get there and my head was thumping. Black spots covering my vision. I made one last push before the darkness covered me and my burning lungs gave in.

When I woke, I was surprised to be doing so. The anxious face of a paramedic hung above me.

"Miss, are you ok, Miss" I coughed and reached for my chest, it was burning. I looked round, how had I got to the edge of the lake. The woman suddenly entered my mind and I jerked forward searching the dock for the image of my mother. She was gone.

"Miss" I looked over at him.

"I'm ok. What's going on" I asked. Spotting the other ambulances crowding the Carlton's lawn. The paramedic frowned.

"Poor Mr Carlton. His son. He was found a few minutes ago. Drowned in the sink" My stomach sank.

"Will Carlton's dead" he nodded.

"You knew him" I absently shook my head.

"not well" I looked over at the house. "He drowned in the sink"

"Yes. No one can figure out how" I pushed myself to my feet. Realising suddenly I was missing a lot of clothing. The paramedic must finally have reached this conclusion as his cheeks heated. He handed me his jacket.

"Here" I smiled.

"thanks" I wandered back to the Impala. Pulling on my spare clothing and returning the jacket to the paramedic. Reassuring him that I was really ok. Though how I was, was anyone's guess. I should have been dead. I sighed as my phone started ringing. I checked it. Knowing already it was going to be dean. I already had 13 missed calls. I flicked the phone open.

"Yeah"

"Where the HELL are you Jude and where's my freaking car" Dean's angry voice screamed at me.

"Will Carlton's and the Impala's fine Dean" I said slowly.

"Why the hell are you there" I sighed. Slipping into the front seat. Dean must have got enough from the sigh to know that anger wasn't going to help him here as his voice was softer this time.

"We were worried Jude"

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to talk to the both of you" I could imagine Dean nodding. "See you in a few" I finished.

"See you soon Jude" I clicked the phone shut and started up the car. Turning on the heaters. My hair was still dripping cold lake water and I was freezing. My brain was screaming at me. This was insane. I was sure I had seen what I remembered of my mother on that pier. And it wasn't the first time I had seen her. She had been in that motel room. I was sure of it now. However the way she had vanished hadn't been natural and she had known something was going to grab me. She had tried to warn me so surely she wasn't evil. Even so as I slammed the gas pedal on getting the hell away from the waters of the lake I knew inside that anything that hadn't changed in 13 years and vanished and flickered couldn't be good. I couldn't tell Dean and Sam about this either. Not only wouldn't they be likely to believe me but they'd worry. Plus I didn't want all the stuff about my family dragged back up again. No I would find out was going on, then I'd tell them.

--

* * *

"So we can rule out Nessie" I said as I slammed the motel door behind me. Dean and Sam looked up from their respective beds. Dean's eyes immediately flicking to my wet hair, and the way my clothes were sticking to me.

"Why are you wet Jude?" he asked slowly.

"Not now Dean" I said sullenly grabbing the only other chair in the room.

"If you've been in that lake, I'll kill you myself" he muttered sullenly.

"Wait what do you mean it can't be Nessie" Sam said. I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"I just came from the Carlton House. Will's dead" Dean's interest changed to this instead of me.

"He drowned?" I nodded

"In the sink" the boy's faces turned incredulous. Dean got up and threw a towel at me.

"What the hell" he mumbled to himself "So your right this isn't a creature. Were dealing with something else"

"But what?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged

"Don't know. Water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean it has to be something that can control water" he paused thinking "Water that comes from the same source" a light bulb flashed in my head

"The lake" Dean nodded

"Yeah" Sam joined in

"Which explains why its upping the body count. The lake will be dry in a few months time. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, its running out of time" I got up off the chair, wrapping my hair up in the towel.

"If it can get through the pipes it can get to almost anyone, anywhere" I said.

"This is gonna happen again and soon" Dean said rubbing his hand over his face, obviously agitated.

"We know one more thing" Sam said quietly "Its all somehow connected to Bill Carlton. It took both his kids"

"Oh and guys I've been asking around, Lucas's dad Chris. He was Bill Carlton's godson" Dean's eyes turned steely

"I guess we'll be paying Mr Carlton a visit" Sam stood as well grabbing his jacket as Dean went came towards me.

"Key's" he said holding out his hand. I smiled and dropped the keys into his hand.

"Have fun" his eyes narrowed

"Your not coming again" I shook my head.

"I'm gonna get a shower. I'm cold" He glared at my now concealed wet hair again.

"You better not have been in that lake Jude" I smirked and refused to answer. Leaning up to kiss him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him. Before pulling back.

"Your cold. Hurry up and get in the shower" I opened my mouth to answer him but he turned round, grabbed his jacket and followed Sam out of the door before I had formed a coherent thought. I glared at the door he had exited out of before I slammed my way into the bathroom. I hated the way he did that.

I twisted the knob for the hot water and slid under the jet of water. The heat seared through me making me tremble. As I washed the last of the lake out of my hair. Until the weight of my hair was making my head fall backwards. When I got out the mirror was fogged my the steam from the shower. I wrapped a towel round my body and grabbed my toothbrush. Rubbing at the fog on the mirror so I could brush my hair. My arm halted mid-motion as a shadowy figure was visible behind me, I spun round banging my arm on the sink but when I turned there was nothing there. A shiver went down my spine as I stared at the blank bathroom wall. Something was watching me. I hurried out of the bathroom. Dragged on my clean clothes and towel dried my hair pulling it back. I rang dean demanding he pick me up and went outside to wait for them.

--

* * *

"So, what did you think" I asked the boys as I leant on the back of Sam's seat. Dean shrugged

"I think the poor guy has been through hell and the boy" I frowned confused.

"Which boy" Sam twisted in his seat.

"Before we came to get you we stopped off at Andrea's"

"Oh" I heard the ice in my own voice. So it must have been obvious to the guys.

"I wanted to talk to Lucas again" Dean said, in way of an explanation.

"Why?" ok so the kid had been traumatised why did that involve dean talking to him.

"He drew this" Dean passed me a drawing, I stared at it before it clicked.

"This is the Carlton House" Dean nodded.

"He drew it the day before, Will Carlton died"

"So what you think Lucas is somehow linked to whatever's doing this"

"That's the theory, Sammy here doesn't believe me though" Sam frowned

"I just find it hard to believe that a child's drawings are influenced by a spirit"

"Well do you have a better theory" Dean snapped back making Sam fall silent. I stared at the two of them.

"So where are we going then" I asked. Sam pulled another piece of paper out showing me the picture of the church and a semi next door to it. I leant back in my seat to study the picture. The car was filled with silence until Sam started to fidget. I watched him closely as he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Finally he managed

"Hey… uh Dean" Dean glanced at him.

"I uh...I... never knew that about mum" my heart slowed. It was rare that dean opened up to anyone. To talk about his mum made him severely uncomfortable. As proven by the next statement

"Yeah, look it was no big deal" He shifted slightly and Sam continued to stare at him. Finally dean looked back at him sighing.

"Aw god were not going to have to hug are we" I laughed as Sam smiled and I leant forward and wrapped my arms over Deans shoulders. He sighed again but didn't try to move me. I kissed his neck as Sam suddenly jumped.

"Dean stop" Dean looked over at him

"What" Sam pointed out the window.

"Look" I looked where Sam was pointing out of the window only to see the real church and house. With no bicycle out the front. Dean slammed the brakes on and the car screamed to a stop. I climbed out of the back seat standing next to Sam while dean walked round the side of the car.

"That is spookily similar" I mumbled under my breath. As dean and Sam walked up the path to knock on the door. It was opened by an older lady with grey hair and a soft face, with a smell that reminded me of cookies.

"Were sorry to bother you ma'am but does a little boy live here by any chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle" the woman's face fell drastically. She looked distraught. I stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am" she looked up at me and motioned with her hand to follow her in. I looked over my shoulder at Dean and Sam who nodded and I followed the woman into her house. She led us through the rooms until we got to a door. She turned to face us, tears now in her eyes.

"there hasn't been a little boy here for a long time. Peters been gone for 35 years" She opened the door and inside was a little boys room that looked like a time capsule from the 1970's. We all entered

"The police never….. I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him. You know its… its worse than dying" I looked at dean and Sam. Sam looked sympathetic. Dean had his unreadable face on. Finally dean spoke

"Did he disappear from here? I mean from this house?" The woman shook her head.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school. He never showed up" I saw the little stack of pictures on the side and moved to look at them. Finding one of two young boys. One was sat on a red bike. Flipping it over I read the names on the back and gasped. I took it back to the boys.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton 1970"

--

* * *

Back in the impala I somehow managed to uproot Sam from the front seat and I was sat cross legged next to dean. Staring at the picture of the two boys. Sam leaning forward between the two seats.

"Okay so this little boy, Peter Sweeney vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow" Dean nodded

"Yeah well Bill Carlton certainly seems to be hiding something" I looked up from the picture.

"And the people he loves are getting punished for it" Something must have hitched in my voice as Dean grabbed my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Sam asked. "What if Bill killed him" I glanced sharply at Sam who shrugged.

"Then Peters spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge" Dean nodded "Its possible"

We pulled up at the Carlton house getting out. Sam ran up the front steps banging on the front door.

"Mr Carlton" the sudden sound of a motor boat came from the lake. I spun round to see Bill Carlton driving out into the lake.

"Hey guys check it out" we all stood frozen for a few minutes before taking off towards the lake. Sam and Dean easily outrunning me. Stupid guys with long legs. I Caught up with them still shouting

"Turn the boat around. Mr Carlton" he was talking to himself as well but I couldn't hear what it was he was saying. In the middle of the lake. A woman's figure appeared. I tensed automatically grabbing at Dean. Who looked down at me confused. The figure screamed and disappeared just as Bill's boat was hit by an invisible force throwing him out of the water and blowing up his boat. Dean swung me quickly into his side blocking me from the flying bits of wood. When I finally looked up again there was nothing left on the lake.

--

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you saw or not" Dean asked for the thousandth time as we followed the sheriff into the station. I shook my head

"Nothing" he made a noise in his throat but was spared answering from Andrea and Lucas.

"Dean. Sam. I didn't expect to see you here" The sheriff glared at the boys.

"On a first name basis are you now" he said. Before he turned back to his daughter. "Andrea what are you doing here" she looked surprised before holding up a plate

"We brought you dinner" The sheriff smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart but I don't really have the time" She nodded

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true. Is something going on with the lake"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But it might be better if you and Lucas went on home" She nodded. And went to get Lucas's hand but he pulled out of her grasp and jumped on Dean. Yanking on his arm and making screaming sounds. Dean crouched down.

"Hey Lucas wait what is it. Its ok. Lucas hey calm down. Lucas" Andrea managed to get Lucas off and out of the station. Dean was still looking after them. He looked shaken up.

"I'll go" I said quietly. Following them out of the station.

"ANDREA" she stopped and allowed me to run to catch up with them.

"What is it…."

"Jude" she smiled. "I'll walk back with you" I said. She nodded and we walked off again.

"I'm sorry about Lucas" she said slowly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Dean won't mind" she looked over at me.

"You and Dean. You love him" I looked up shocked. She smiled at my amazed expression. "How did you know that"

"The way you said his name. Your face went all dreamy" I scowled.

"It did not" She laughed and I sighed. "Don't tell him, his ego's big enough already" she nodded and walked up the steps to her house. Where Lucas was already waiting. I turned to walk away before I stopped.

"Hey Andrea" she turned round again "be careful ok" she looked confused but nodded.

"Sure" I watched her enter the house before I jogged back to the station. Dean and Sam were already outside Sam had a frown on and dean looked ready to kill something.

"What's going on" The sheriff frowned.

"I've advised all of you to be getting out of this town. And not come back" I looked over at Dean who looked pissed.

"I take it were taking your advice" he nodded. Dean suddenly got into the impala slamming the door behind him. I followed him and dean put his foot down. I sighed leaning back once again in the back seat.

"So how many towns is that now" I said sarcastically.

"To many" dean muttered. We sat in silence until we got to the junction. Where dean stopped.

"Dean" Sam said

"What" he snapped.

"Lights green" Dean pulled away. "er dean interstates the other way" Dean sighed

"I know" I leant forward.

"Dean this job its over" I said carefully. He shook his head

"I'm not so sure"

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peters spirit got revenge case closed the spirits at rest" Sam said softly. Dean was grasping at straws and he knew it when he started the argument again

"Alright what if we leave and this thing isn't done. What if we missed something and people got hurt" I frowned sadly.

"Dean why would you even think that" he was silent for a few seconds.

"Because Lucas was really scared" I sat back

"this is what this is about" Dean nodded

"I don't wanna leave until I know that kids okay" Sam smiled slightly

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother" Dean scowled turning to glare at Sam

"Shut up"

--

* * *

We pulled up outside Andrea's house dean cutting off the engine.

"Are you sure about this Dean" I asked as we walked up the path.

"Yeah man its pretty late" Sam said as dean raised his hand to knock. Suddenly the door was yanked open and Lucas appeared in his pyjamas. His face was as pale as death and his eyes spooked. He grabbed at dean yanking on his arm.

"Lucas. Lucas" The boy took off up the stairs to start banging on a white door. Water was flowing underneath. I ran and grabbed Lucas pulling him back holding him tight as Dean rammed him foot into the door sending it flying open. The bath was full, water spilling over the edge. Andrea's shadow was visible from under the water. Lucas gasped and flung himself into my shoulder trying to burrow into me. I held him tight as Sam and Dean ran to Andrea straining to pull her out of the water. Against the invisible force of Peter's spirit. Finally with a groan they got Andrea out of the water. As she fell gasping onto the floor on top of Sam. Dean threw her robe over her and Sam helped her to sit.

"Hey Lucas its ok, she's ok" He lifted his head looking over to his mom. When he saw her sat up he ran to her throwing himself into her arms. Dean came over to me.

"We need to go look around" I said quietly. Dean looked over at Sam who nodded in understanding. He was expected to look after Andrea. Sam was the more sympathetic of the three of us.

"Come on" Dean took my hand and pulled me after him down the stairs to look round. We both went into the living room searching the shelves. I heard Sam bring Andrea down and sit in kitchen. His soft voice was a murmur that I drowned out.

"Hey Jude look at this" Dean handed me a photo album. It had a picture of a group of boys. I recognised Peter Sweeney at the front. Next to him was two boys. One I saw was Bill Carlton the other I didn't recognise.

"When's it from" Dean flipped the book over.

"1970"

"So there was someone else involved" Dean nodded.

"Someone linked to Andrea and Chris" I knew where dean's train of thought was going. I followed him back to where Sam was sat with Andrea. He dumped the album in front of her.

"You recognise the kids in this picture" she looked up at him confused.

"What" Dean pointed to the picture. She stared at it. "No. I mean except my dad, right there. Must have been 12" Dean looked pointedly at Sam.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton it was the sheriff"

"Bill and the sheriff they were both involved with Peter" Sam said. Andrea was looking around confused.

"What, what about Chris. My dad what are you talking about" Suddenly I saw the red head of Lucas moving out of the door. I nudged dean pointing to the Door. Dean looked confused

"Lucas" he asked. The boy never looked over. We all ran after him as he walked up the hill behind the house. Stopping when he reached a bunch of grass. Looking up at dean. Who gently pushed him back towards Andrea.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there" Andrea nodded and dragged Lucas back to the house.

"Sam we need shovels" Dean said. Sam ran off to get them from the trunk.

"Dean what's going on" I asked softly. He looked over at me

"I don't know. Maybe you should go back to the house to" I glared at him

"Why is that" Dean rubbed his hand over his face

"So far this things stayed focused on its revenge I don't want the first person it doesn't to be you" I glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere dean" he sighed and reached over grabbing my wrist to pull me to his side so he could wrap an arm round my waist.

"You're a pain you realise that" I smiled up at him.

"Well I learnt from the best" He smiled as well

"Um and I taught you well" somehow this conversation had changed from me leaving. To dean praising his sexual prowess. I elbowed him in the side. Making him grunt as he smirked down at me.

"Not the time Dean" he couldn't answer as Sam came back from the impala. He handed a shovel to dean and one to me. I just looked at him.

"This better be a replacement for if one breaks" I quipped. Sam grinned at me as he and dean started in on the ground. A lot quicker than I expected a metallic ring sound out. Dean had hit something. He threw the shovel down and they pulled at the exposed pipe. Pulling. I gasped in shock as the boys pulled out a bike. A red one.

"Who are you" I jumped in shock as the sheriff's voice came from behind us. I spun to find Jake holding a gun in our faces. Shifting it between the three of us. When he was pointing it at me I saw dean's face shutter and he moved in front of me.

"Put the gun down Jake"

"How did you know that was there" the sheriff said waving the gun at the fallen bike. Dean glared at him

"What happened. You and Bill kill peter. Drown him in the lake and the buried the bike. You can't bury the truth Jake, nothing stays buried"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about" Dean scowled

"You and Bill killed peter Sweeney that's what"

"DAD" Andrea appeared out of no where. Sam threw down his shovel staring at the sheriff.

"And now you've got one seriously pissed off spirit"

"who's going take Andrea. Lucas everybody you love. Its gonna drown them and drag there bodies god knows where, and then its coming for you" my voice was high and angry.

"How do you know that" the sheriff demanded still angrily waving the gun round.

"Its what it did to Bill Carlton" Sam answered.

"Your all insane" the sheriff muttered. Dean finally snapped

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us but if were gonna bring down this spirit we gotta know what happened. Tell me you didn't just let him go into the lake" Andrea finally spoke again

"Dad is this true" the sheriff shook his head vehemently

"No. Don't listen to them there dangerous"

"Dad something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me. Tell me you didn't kill anyone" the sheriff dropped his face away from Andrea. Who's face fell in shock. She shook her head. "Oh my god" The sheriff finally admitted

"Me and Billy were at the lake. Peter was the smallest we always bullied him. But this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under to long. Her drowned. We let the go and it sank. Oh Andrea. We were so scared. T was a mistake. But Andrea to say I have anything to do with these drawings, with Chris. Because of some ghost? Its not rational" Dean stared in disgust at the sheriff.

"Alright listen to me. All of you. We need to get you away from the lake. As far as we can right now" The sheriff's face blanched even more if possible.

"Lucas" we all spun round to see Lucas heading for the lake. No. Dean was first to move sprinting forward shouting for Lucas to stop. Me and Sam were next with Andrea and her father following us. We got to the dock just in time to see Lucas be yanked under the surface. Not even thinking Me, Dean and Sam dove into the water. Desperately searching for the little boy. I surfaced looking round, to see Andrea stood screaming on the dock. Dean broke the surface beside me.

"Jude get OUT of this water" I shook my head at him and dove back down again. When I resurfaced I could hear Andrea shouting for her father. I looked over to see Jake wading in already up to his waist.

"I'm so sorry. Let me…Lucas he's just a little boy. Please its not his fault. Its me. Please take me" I swam towards him

"Jake no" Andrea was screaming

"Daddy no. Daddy" Jake was still wading in when he vanished under the surface. I froze.

"Jake" I whispered. Behind me Dean and Sam continued to dive for Lucas. When dean broke the surface this time he was holding the prone body of the little boy. Sam and dean got him out of the water. Bending over him. I swam to the edge where Sam leant down and helped me up out of the water. Where I waited.

"Dean" I whispered. But when he looked up he wasn't smiling

"He's not breathing" he whispered.

--

* * *

We walked towards the Impala. Almost ready to leave. Dean was still scowling

"Dean look were not going to save everyone" Sam said.

"I know" he muttered. We were at the car when Andrea's voice rang out

"Sam, Dean, Jude" we all looked over to see Andrea and Lucas heading over to us. We walked over to meet them.

"Hey Andrea how you doing" I asked. She smiled

"Not bad" I looked down at Lucas. Andrea moved him forward a bit.

"We made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself" I smiled. Along with dean who grasped his shoulders.

"Lets say we load these into the car ok" Dean offered to Lucas who nodded and followed me and dean to the impala. Where I put the sandwiches on the back seat. Dean sat on the edge of the passenger seat facing Lucas. When I got out he pulled me down to sit on his knee.

"Alright if your gonna be talking now this is very important phrase. Repeat it back one more time" oh god what had dean told the poor boy. I waited expectantly. Fearing the worst.

"Zepplin rules" I laughed as dean high fived Lucas. Andrea and Sam came back over. I got up off dean and slipped into the back seat. As dean moved to the driving seat Sam taking his normal passenger seat. Andrea was stood holding Lucas.

"Thank you" she said softly. I smiled at her while dean gunned the engine. Taking us finally out of Lake Manitoc.

"So Sammy who was right" dean crowed once we were on the interstate. Sam sighed. "Looks like that college brain of yours isn't good for everything huh" he said smugly.

"Shut up dean" I said punching his shoulder. He glared at me playfully but stayed silent.

"So where are we going now" I said. Dean grinned.

"Well personally I'm taking us to a motel, where Sam will be locked out so I can teach you a thing more about being a pain" I blushed and Sam coughed loudly. I sat back silent now. Staring at the passing fields. I had still got to tell Dean and Sam about the woman I had seen my mother. Dean knew I had seen something and he wouldn't have forgotten. He'd just wait till I was more vulnerable to ask me again. I couldn't help me hope she was here for something other than a bad reason. Maybe to warn me. But then the question remained. What would she need to warn me about.

_So what does everyone think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. At this point special thanks go to wurd-god thanks for all your encouragement. Knowing this wasn't one of your favorite episodes encouraged me to write it as interesting as i could to try and change your mind. Hope you enjoy. _


	5. Phantom Traveller

Ok, here goes. This isn't one of my favourite episodes ever and i felt a bit forced writing it. So i'm not really happy with parts of it. But lets see what you think.

**PHANTOM TRAVELLER**

The darkness was surrounding me. The suffocating pressure of ton upon ton of dark murky water. My lungs were burning and my head was spinning. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink. I was frozen in place feeling the life being gradually squeezed out of me. My chest was in a clamp and I couldn't get free. Something was clawing at my legs. The long sharp talons gouging into my skin and pulling me further down into the abyss. I tried to scream for Dean, but my mouth wouldn't open and I had no air left to scream with.

I woke quickly gasping and choking for air. Scanning around me trying desperately to work out where I was. My chest hurt, my legs burnt and my head was spinning. Yet I was still in the motel room with Dean laying sprawled next to me, Sam in the bed opposite. I untangled myself and stumbled to the bathroom, where I ran the cold water tap and splashed my face. The ache in my chest was receding but the burn in my legs remained. When I looked down I gasped in shock. Blood was flowing freely from deep cuts in my calves. Cuts that matched the shape of talons. I fell to the floor grabbing at a towel at the side and wiping my legs frantically. I felt dry sobs start to rack my body as the more I wiped the more blood seemed to appear. It was dripping to the floor and mixing with the tears that were now pouring down my face. I heard the click of the door and looking up saw Dean come through, his hair stuck up at odd angles, eyes still crusted with sleep.

"Baby you ok" I couldn't talk, I was crying to hard. Dean flicked the light on took one look at me and dropped to his knees beside me suddenly wide awake.

"Jude what's wrong" how could he ask me that couldn't he see the blood. I looked down and stopped frozen. It was gone. There were no marks on my legs and I was rubbing frantically at blood that was gone. I threw the towel to the side of the room and launched myself at Dean who must have been shocked but wrapped his arms round me none the less and sat back on the floor rocking me slowly. Tears were still coming from my eyes. He didn't ask anymore just sat there with me gently stroking my back until my sobs quieted and I was resting on his legs silently.

"Jude what's going on with you. You've been off since Lake Manitoc" I wiped my eyes with the back of my wrist.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Dean sighed.

"Your sat on the floor in the bathroom, sobbing. Rubbing your legs when there's nothing there and you want me to believe your fine"

"I just had a bad dream's all"

"You can't be strong forever Jude. Eventually you have to let me in" I scowled into his shoulder.

"What like you do"

"I don't count" I moved my head off his shoulder to stare into his eyes.

"You count to me" he smiled slightly.

"And you count to me which is why you have to tell me what's going on"

"I swear I just had a bad dream" he stared at me for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Ok" He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth. Before standing keeping me in his arms he carried me out of the bathroom back to our bed. Before laying me down and getting in next to me pulling me close to him so I could snuggle myself into his side. Breathing in the reassuring smell of car oil and leather coming from his t-shirt. He kissed the top of my head.

"Try and get some more sleep" I made a small sound of agreement in my throat.

"Dean, your not going to leave me are you" I asked softly, his arms tightened round me protectively and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever" I smiled to myself and let my eyes flutter close.

--

* * *

The next time I woke it was to the sound of the motel door clicking closed. Looking over at Sam's now empty bed I presumed it must have been him going to get coffee. I was still wrapped tightly in Dean's arms. I carefully untangled myself from Dean, watching him turn to his stomach with a grunt. I smiled at his back and slid out of bed pulling on my jeans and grabbing one of his shirts to pull on over my camisole. I had settled down on the sofa and was flicking with little interest through the free Spanish telenovella's on the flickering TV when Sam came back through the door. He smiled at me

"morning" he said quietly clicking the door shut.

"Morning" I twisted on the sofa to face the bed as Sam moved to stand at the bottom of it. Dean groaned and lifted his head to look at Sam.

"Morning Sunshine" Sam said brightly. Dean groaned louder and rubbed at his eyes.

"What time is it?" his voice was still slurred with sleep.

"It's about 5:45"

"In the morning" Dean asked sitting up and rubbing a hand through his hair. He looked over at me on the sofa. Before staring back at Sam.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sam shrugged

"Yeah I got a couple of hours" Dean stared at him. Disbelief written on his face.

"Liar. Cause I was up at three and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial" Sam smiled

"Hey what can I say? Its riveting TV"

"When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?" Sam shrugged and went to sit on the bed opposite dean.

"I don't know a little while I guess. Its not a big deal. It's not like you two sleep very much either" Dean paused in his rant to look at me a mixture of concern and smugness on his face. Before he turned to face Sam again.

"Not the point here Sam. Were talking about you and your inability to sleep and it is a big deal" Sam sighed and handed Dean one of the coffee's in his hand.

"Look Dean I appreciate your concern…" Dean snorted and I giggled. Sam turned to face me. Questioning. I got up and went to sit next to Sam.

"He won't be concerned about you Sammy. Not that he'll admit anyway" Dean scowled.

"Its your job to keep my ass alive. So I need you sharp" Sam nodded. Dean softened a bit "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

"Yeah. But its not just her. It's everything. I just forgot you know? This job man it gets to you" I put my hand on Sam's forearm. Squeezing it gentle.

"You can't let it Sam" He looked at me gratefully. Taking hold of my hand and holding it on his lap. Dean stared at it for a few seconds before letting it go.

"You can't bring it home like that Sammy" Sam stared at him for a few seconds.

"So what all of this. It never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head. "Never? You're never afraid" Dean nodded in agreement

"No not really" Sam scowled

"I don't believe you"

"Look Sammy. I've never really been afraid. Not for me anyway" He stared pointedly at me as he said this. Making me look down at the floor. Sam however reached over and under dean's pillow. Drawing out a wicked looking knife. I stared at dean shocked. He however didn't look bothered.

"That's not fear. That is a precaution" I smiled.

"Pretty big precaution Dean" Dean glared at me but didn't say anything. Sam shook his head giving up

"All right whatever. I'm to tired to argue" From the side Dean's phone suddenly erupted into song. Blasting out stranglehold by Ted Nugent. He grabbed it and flicked it open.

"Hello?" whoever was talking Dean must have wanted us to hear as he put the phone onto speaker. Just for us to pick up the last words of a sentence.

"Helped me out a couple of years back" Dean was nodding now.

"Oh right yeah, up in Kittanning Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing" the pieces clicked in my head. Jerry Panowski. That poltergeist had been horrible left me with three broken ribs. I shuddered in memory.

"Oh god its not back is it" I asked the voice on the phone. A gasp was heard

"Jude sweet heart is that you" I smiled

"Hiya Jerry"

"Well no thank god its not back. But its something else, and, well I think it could be a lot worse" Dean frowned

"What is it" Jerry sighed again. He sounded harassed.

"Can we talk in person" Dean looked over at me and Sam. We both nodded

"We'll be there"

--

* * *

We got out of the Impala only to see Jerry came running up to us. I smiled as the small man hurried up. He was always in a rush Jerry. He grabbed Dean's hand shaking it wildly before leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"Heya Jerry" he smiled absently at me.

"Jude. You look beautiful. If you'll come with me" We nodded and followed Jerry into the aircraft hanger. Men were busy working and the noise was incredible. Jerry was still talking though.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys the favour not the other way round" he turned to look at Sam. "Dean, Jude and your dad really helped me out" Sam nodded and looked around.

"Yeah they told me. It was a Poltergeist?"

"Damn right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart" Jerry looked over at me and dean this time. "I'll tell you something if it wasn't for you two and John I probably wouldn't be alive. Sam your dad said you were off at college. That right?" Sam looked down at his feet, obviously not sure what to say eventually he just nodded slightly

"Yeah, I was. I'm…. taking some time off" Jerry smiled kindly

"Well he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time"

"He did" Sam's face scrunched in surprise as he stole a quick glance at Dean.

Who's face was suddenly blank. Jerry just continued to talk oblivious to the stir he had just caused.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh hey, you know, I tried to get hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?" Sam and Dean didn't look like they were going to answer. Both were looking away trying to figure out what to say. Eventually I spoke up instead.

"He's wrapped up in a job right now" Jerry nodded in understanding.

"Well we're missing the old man. We get Sam. Even trade huh?" He chuckled at his own joke. Turning to look back at us.

"No, not by a long shot" Sam muttered under his breath which I think I was the only one that heard.

"Anyway" jerry said "I want you guys to hear something" We followed him into his office and he pulled out a seat for me letting Sam and Dean find their own seats. He pulled a CD player out and pulled his own chair out.

"I listened to this. Well it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for united Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours" He flicked the switch for the tape. There was lots of static and the unmistakable hum of quiet voices, when all of a sudden there was the sound of a large demonic hiss. The CD ended and jerry flicked the player off. I looked over at Dean who looked as confused as I was. Sam didn't look much better.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh…well he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault"

"You don't think it was" Sam questioned. Jerry shook his head

"No I don't"

"Jerry can you get us the passenger manifests. A list of the survivors" I asked. Dean nodded in agreement

"Were gonna need to take a look at the wreckage as well if possible?"

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage, guys the MTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance" Dean suddenly smirked. I could almost read his mind when he got that look in his eye. We were about to do something very illegal.

"No problem" Dean said. You could even hear the smirk in his voice.

--

* * *

I was sat on the hood of the Impala with Sam. Dean had disappeared in the shop. Copy Jack it was called. Sam had decided it was better for him if he didn't watch Dean commit forgery and god knows what else and was instead sat trying to get the EVP out of the tape Jerry had given us. Dean had already been gone long enough for me to already have changed into my black skirt and blouse. I had pulled my hair back into bun and had slipped on the pair of high heeled black boots I had.

"You know Sam your indecently tall" he turned down to look at me. I had 4 inch heels on and was probably just topping 5'10. But still Sam had about 5 inches on me.

"You ever think it was just you who's indecently short" Sam retorted. I turned to whack him. And he glared at me in mock indignation.

"I am not short"

"Well your not tall" I opened my mouth to snap back at him however he carried on talking.

"You've been in there forever" Sam said to I presume Dean. I twisted round to look at dean. I suppose Sam may have had a point as Dean still had a few inches on me as well. Dean held up the cards in his hands.  
"You can't rush perfection" Sam looked at the cards as I grabbed mine staring at the picture he had used for me. It wasn't one of the worse ones thank god.

"Home land Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us" Dean shrugged. Not really caring

"Yeah well, its something new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times" I smiled and Dean dropped a quick kiss on my head.

"There really good actually" I said studying Dean's as well.

"What do you mean actually" Dean said sternly. "Did you not think I could do it" I wrapped my arms round his waist shaking my head.

"I didn't think that at all" Dean smirked and dropped his lips to mine.

"Oi you two get in the car will you" Sam's voice was angry as his head stuck out of the impala window to shout at us. Dean sighed and pulled away from me. Getting in the car me following behind him.

"all right we're in. So did you get anything"

"Well there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder"

"Yeah?" Sam nodded again pulling out his tape he pulled out Dean's tape and pushed in the one he had been fiddling with.

"Listen" he pushed it in with his finger. I leant forward to listen as well. The slight sound of crackling came through the speakers. Until finally the hissing died away to reveal a voice clearly stating 'no survivors' Dean frowned

"No Survivors. What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors" Sam shrugged

"Got me"

"So what are we thinking haunted flight" I asked the boys. "There is a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships. Like phantom travellers"

"Mmm-hmm" Dean didn't sound very convinced. Which was typical. He never did like my ideas.

"Or there was flight 401" Sam said.

"the one that crashed" I asked. I wasn't getting the importance of that flight. Sam glanced back at me.

"Yeah, the airline salvaged some of its parts put it in other planes. Then the spirit of the pilot and co pilot haunted those flights"

"Oh right. That's not so good"

"No, and maybe we've got a similar deal here" Dean twisted round in his seat to get the papers by my thigh, flicking through them. I recognised the list of survivors jerry had given us.

"Alright so who we hitting first" Sam pointed to the third name on the list

"Third on the list. Max Jaffey"

"Why him" I asked.

"Well for one he's from round here. And two if anyone saw anything weird it was him"

"What makes you say that" Dean continued to flick through the papers before answering me a strange smile in his voice. It wasn't until he said where Max Jaffey was that I realised why.

"It says here he's currently in residence at Riverfront Psychiatric hospital" my stomach fell to the floor in dread.

--

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the hospital getting out with Sam. My bum stayed firmly attached to the back seat. Dean leant down leaning his elbows on the window ledge smiling.

"You not coming darling" I scowled up at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know I'm not" my voice was sharp. A lot sharper than it should have been, but Dean's smirk was getting on my nerves. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder.

"You alright Jude" I nodded still not moving. Dean smirk widened. If that was even possible.

"Jude's scared of psychiatric hospitals" he announced. Sam frowned

"Since when?" my mouth stayed glued together. No way was I getting into this now. Dean however didn't seem to mind broadcasting my fears to the world.

"Since this case we handled in Wyoming…" I stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Dean this is NOT the time to get into this" I removed my hand and he just grinned at me. Moving away with Sam towards the hospital. I shuddered slightly as they disappeared through the front doors. Hunching down in my seat trying to block the site of it from my mind.

I must have drifted off to sleep as I was no longer sat in the impala. Far from it in fact. The long corridors and disinfectant smell reminded me that I could only be in one place. A hospital. My heart started to flutter in fear. As I ran down the corridors. My bare feet making harsh slapping sounds on the tiles. I rounded corner after corner only to encounter more stretching floor. I turned yet another corner only to stand rooted to the spot.

The woman was there again. My mother. Long Auburn hair hung round her face, blue eyes staring straight at me. She had thick rings of bruises around her upper arms and ankles. My mouth had fallen open in shock.

"Mom"

"Oh baby. You were meant to stay out of this" my throat was closing up with tears.

"Stay out of what" she shook her head sadly.

"We thought you'd be safe. We dropped you off so you'd be safe. So he couldn't get to you like your brothers and sisters" confusion spun round my head.

"mom what are you talking about"

"Its to late now. He's found you. I can't help you anymore after this. It's my last chance to warn you"

"About what mom. Warn me about what" her eyes suddenly snapped to mine. I couldn't look away.

"Get away from Sam and Dean Winchester. Judith. Stay as far away as you can get" she suddenly spun around. Her face dropping. She turned back to face me. Terror in her eyes.

"RUN" she screamed. She continued to scream as I turned and fled back down the hallway I had come. I didn't now what I was running from but I knew inside that whatever it was wanted me, and I couldn't let that happen. He couldn't find me.

I flew awake to Dean shaking me, his anxious face hovering above mine.

"Jude, Jude you ok. You were screaming" I quickly scanned the car. My breath was coming heavy as if I had just run a marathon, and my arms and ankles ached. Dean was still hovering above me, Sam behind him in the passenger seat.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Dean pulled back slightly to stare at me.

"You don't look fine" I glared hard at him. Before turning to look at Sam.

"Did you find out anything" Sam hesitated a while before he finally answered.

"We've got another guy to go see"

"Good go see him. I have to do something"

"What" Dean asked suspiciously. I quickly racked my brains thinking of an excuse to get out of going with them to see this other guy. I spotted the duffel on the back seat next to me and I grabbed it.

"Laundry" I said. Jumping out of the car. Dean stuck his head out of the window. Handing me a few bills from his pocket.

"Will you get us a couple of suits" I nodded.

"How posh"

"Funeral home" I nodded again and pocketed the bills.

"Sure. I'll ring you when I'm done" Dean nodded this time. Obviously not happy with this deal but not sure how to change it without seeming controlling. He settled for grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me down to kiss me. I stumbled back a few steps and waved dumbly at them as Dean pulled the car away from the curb. I walked around until I found a laundry shop and dumped the clothes in the bag into the washer. Before doing what I had wanted to. I pushed the sleeves of my shirt up. Sure enough around the upper flesh of my arms I had a thick ring of bruises. A mottled purple colour. In identically thick bands. I bent down to push my boots down to find the same bruising around my ankles. I slumped against the washers. What the hell was happening to me. What was going on.

I waited for the washer to finish and I slung the clothes in the dryer and then repacked them. Before I found two suits for Dean and Sam. Before I rang Dean.

"All done" I said.

"We'll be round for you in a few minutes where are you" I looked round before smiling into the phone.

"Mort's for style" I said. I heard Dean laugh down the floor.

"Well that can't be difficult to find" he said amused.

"I'll se you in a bit then" it didn't take them long. I soon heard the roar of the Impala's engine then the hood of the monstrous black machine. Dean parked it up and got out. Studying the bags I held.

"Suits" I nodded handing him one and Sam the other.

"Go change" I said. When they came back out again I couldn't help but smile. Dean looked so uncomfortable that it was surprising he was actually wearing the thing. Sam in contrast looked completely comfortable.

"I feel like a freaking blue's brother" Dean whined.

"You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance" Sam said smiling at his brother. Dean glared.

"I hate this thing" he said angrily pulling at the collar.

"Well I think you look hot" I said wrapping my arms round his neck. Dean's irritation vanished as his arms came round my waist.

"Don't I always look hot" he asked me.

"Not this hot" I whispered in his ear. Pressing my mouth against his. Desperately seeking some sort of reassurance, that only Dean seemed able to give. He never disappointed either as he held me tightly to himself. Making me burn for him. Sadly I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well where we going now" Dean looked over at Sam. Who nodded but didn't look very happy.

"To look at the wreckage" dean answered me slowly.

--

* * *

"So this other guy was a bust as well huh" I asked as Dean drove us towards the warehouse where the wreckage of the doomed plane was being held.

"Pretty much" Dean said with a quick shrug.

"What do you mean pretty much" Sam twisted in his seat to look back at me.

"Well Jaffey he was sure he saw this guy in the seat behind him get up and open the emergency exit door. While they were in flight"

"That's impossible there's what 2 tonnes of pressure on that door" Sam nodded

"Yeah something like that, but Jaffey also said the guy's eyes were black. Like pitch black" I frowned

"So it was a creature of some sort. Maybe wearing a skin suit or something" Sam nodded again.

"That's what we figured so we want to see the guy's wife" Sam trailed off.

"Well What. What is he" Dean snorted from the front seat

"He was a dentist with the occasional bout of acid reflux" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"That's it" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Wife was married to him for thirteen years. Never saw anything out of the ordinary"

"So this is why were checking out the wreckage then" Sam nodded again. As Dean pulled up outside of a warehouse. Turning off the engine. We all got out and scanned the building. Before Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me into the reception part. A guard was sat behind the desk he took only a minimal interest is us, once he saw the suits he pretty much just waved us through. The actual place where the plane was being kept was huge, the cavernous ceiling rose up to the sky. The twisted remains of the plane sat in silence in the middle of the room. It sent a chill up my spine to see it. Dean however reached into his pocket a dragged out a beat up walkman which I recognised as his EMF reader. He'd made it himself one winter.

"What is that?" Sam said pointing at the EMF reader.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies" Dean said putting the head phones in.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is but why does that one look like a busted up walkman?" Dean smiled proudly

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade"

"Yeah I can see that" Sam muttered. Dean frowned obviously hurt. I whacked Sam on the arm before moving up to Dean as he continued to sweep the meter over pieces of the wrecked plane. Eventually we reached the emergency handle. The EMF meter lit up like a Christmas tree. Beeping frantically.

"Check out the handle" Dean leant down and wiped his fingers over it. "What the hell is this stuff?" he asked holding it up to Sam. Who stared down at the handle.

"One way to find out" he produced a bag out of his pocket and scraped some of the stuff into it. Dean was still staring at his fingers before he shrugged and wiped it on Sam's back. Sam turned round an annoyed look on his face.

"Dude" Dean just smirked and wrapped his arm round my waist.

"Keep walking Sammy" he said. Obviously he was still annoyed about the EMF comment. We were outside when the alarm started. Ringing madly across the lot. Dean looked at Sam who nodded and we took off running flat out down the side of the warehouse. A large chain link fence was blocking the way to the impala. Dean quickly ripped his suit jacket off and threw it over the top then scrambled over. Sam bent down and grabbed my foot boosting me up and over. So fast that I missed my footing and fell straight down the other side. Luckily Dean whipped his arms out and caught me.

"Looks like these monkey suits and good for something at least huh" he said to me as he sat me down and Sam vaulted down beside us. I rubbed my arms where dean had caught the bruises but didn't say anything, as we clambered into the Impala and got the hell out of there.

--

* * *

Jerry was crouched over the microscope in his office. Examining the substance we had brought back from the plane. A frown on his face as he looked up at us.

"This stuff is covered in sulphur" I frowned looking up at Dean. Who didn't look particularly happy either.

"You sure" Sam asked. Jerry motioned to the microscope.

"Take a look for yourself" there was a scream of laughter from outside the office and Jerry's scowl turned dark. "If you'll just excuse me, I have an idiot to fire" Dean and Sam moved round the desk to look into the microscope. Dean won the argument of who got to look by simply shoving Sam out of the way. He looked up and stared at me shaking his head.

"It's definitely sulphur. There's not many things that leave behind a sulphuric residue either"

"Demonic Possession" Sam offered.

"It'd explain how the dentist managed to open the emergency hatch. If he was possessed it would have been possible"

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfin pea soup. I mean its one thing to possess a person but to use them to take down an entire aeroplane"

"Pea soup dean" I said disgusted. He just grinned at me.

"You ever heard of something like this before" Sam asked us. I shook my head and Dean echoed my movements.

"Never"

--

* * *

I got out of the shower and quickly towelled my hair to semi dryness. Pulling on the tank top and shorts I had grabbed. It was only when my hand reached the door knob that I realised what I had done. Without the boots and long sleeves the rings of bruises around my upper arms and ankles was totally visible. They hadn't faded either, if anything they had gotten worse. There was no way Sam and Dean could miss them. Unless they had suddenly gone blind. Damn, ok time for plan B.

"Sammy" there was a brief pause before

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favour" again with the pause before Sam's voice came again closer to the door this time.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you get me a shirt and some jeans I forgot to grab them"

"Ok" there was the sound of zips then Deans voice

"Here Sam give it here I'll take it in for her" I panicked

"NO DEAN, NO let Sam" I felt the heavy silence suddenly descend outside the door as it clicked open and Sam's arm appeared round the door I grabbed the clothes and slammed the door shut again, pulling the clothes one. I hesitated my hand on the door knob again. Dean was going to be pissed at me. Finally I opened it and stepped out. The boys gazes fell on me instantly. Sam curious Dean furious.

"Its not like you think Dean" I said softly.

"Really" I nodded. Desperately thinking of a reason why I wouldn't want Dean in the bathroom with me. Apart from the bruises. Finally it clicked. I walked over to where he was still sat.

"You realise what would have happened if you'd brought the clothes in for me" Dean's eyes snapped to mine. He was angry still but willing to listen. "Me in only a towel" gauging that his anger was melting enough for him not to push me off onto the floor I straddled his legs sitting down on his knee. I was right his arms came round me to hold me on his lap.

"And right at this minute in time I haven't got time to…" I raked my gaze over his body before smirking up at him. "Enjoy you" he relaxed. I saw the shift in his eyes as I leant down and kissed him. Sam coughed loudly and I turned to meet his eyes. I knew instantly that Sam knew I was hiding something. We had been to close before he left for it not to be obvious to him. He raised one eyebrow at me but refrained from saying anything, he just turned back to work.

"So every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu...you name it" Dean shifted me on his lap so I was sat more comfortable before answering Sam.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this"

"Well that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man made. One causes earthquakes, another disease" I snorted

"Wait a minute Sam. So you're saying we have a demon that causes plane crashes" he shrugged. "So we've got a demon that's moving with the times and figured out how to ratchet up the body count" Sam nodded

"Yeah. You know who knows how many planes it brought down before this one?" Dean frowned and scratched at his head looking away from Sam.

"What" Sam asked. Dean hesitated a bit before answering.

"I don't know man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean Demons. They don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish dad was here" I leant my head into the nape of Dean's neck. Hugging him. Knowing how much those words had cost him. To seem vulnerable for even a moment wasn't dean's style at all.

"Yeah me to" Sam said softly. Dean's phone blared into the silence ruining the moment. With a helpful shove from dean I slid off his knees and went to lie on the bed across the room. Sam followed me leaving dean to his phone call.

"What's going on Jude" I looked over at Sam as he sat at the bottom of my bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Jude. And you can't distract me with talk of showers. You're hiding something"

"I'm not hiding anything Sam" Sam's expression changed to horror as wrapped my arms round my knees.

"What" I asked confused. I looked down and saw with shock that when I bent my knees the jeans had lifted enough for the rings of bruises round my ankles to be visible. I quickly pulled them down and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Please Sam, don't say anything" he looked down at me obvious concern in his face.

"What happened Jude?" I saw over Sam's shoulder Dean hanging up the phone.

"I can't tell you here. Later" Sam didn't look happy but he did thankfully remain silent as Dean came over.

"There's been another crash"

"Where" Dean smiled slightly.

"Nazareth"

--

* * *

We were back in Jerry's office. Him with his eyes glued down the microscope. Jerry looked up.

"Sulphur" Dean asked. Jerry nodded. "Well that's just great. All right so that's two plane crashed involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him"

"With all due respect to Chuck, um… if that's the case that would be good news" all eyes turned to Sam. I was scared to ask.

"What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this… so did flight 2485"

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" I asked Sam. It was however Dean who eventually answered.

"Its biblical numerology. On Noah's ark, it rained for forty days, the number means death" Sam flipped through a few more pages of the book on his lap.

"I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in"

"Any survivors" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"No. Or not until now at least…flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder remember what the EVP said?"

"No Survivors" I said quietly. "It's going after the survivors"

We were back in the car. Me and Sam on the phones convincing the rest of the survivors not to fly again anytime soon. I had finished my list when Sam hung up for the last time.

"Alright that takes care of that. None of them are flying again anytime soon" Dean nodded, thinking.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant. Amanda Walker"

"Right her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8pm. It's her first night back on the job"

"That sounds like just our luck" I muttered from my habitual spot on the back seat.

"Dean this is a five hour drive, man even with you behind the wheel" Sam obviously didn't know what dean was like driving when he had a goal.

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again? See if we can't head her off at the pass" Dean suggested. Putting his foot down harder on the gas.

"I've already left her three voice messages. She must have her cell phone off. God, we're never gonna make it" Dean's jaw tightened.

"Oh we'll make it"

In an amazing testament to Dean's driving abilities we did make it, with a half hour to spare. Dean ran into the airport with Sam to find Amanda while waited in the lobby to see if she went through. Dean and Sam came back in about ten minutes. Dean was scowling.

"Well" I asked.

"So damn close" Dean muttered. Sam looked around desperately.

"Alright plan B. Were getting on that plane" Dean's face went ghostly white and a little bit of happiness slid into me. Ok so it was mean but after the stuff about the hospital, he so deserved what was coming to him

"Now just hold on a second" Dean said panicked. Sam stared at him astonished.

"Dean. That plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash"

"I know" Dean hissed angrily.

"Were getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Look I'll get the tickets. You and Jude go and get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes" Dean didn't move and my smile broke out.

"Are you ok sweetie" Dean looked over at me glaring hard. Sam was still standing there shocked.

"No not really" he gritted out.

"Well what's wrong" Sam asked. Getting annoyed now.

"Well I kind of have this problem with…uh"

"Deans scared of flying" I said in a little sing song voice" Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Your joking right" Dean sighed angrily

"Do I look like I'm joking" he snapped "why do you think we drive everywhere Sam" Sam sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Alright me and Jude will go"

"What?" Dean asked.

"We'll do this one on our own" I said.

"What are you nuts? I'm not letting my girlfriend get on a regular plane never mind one that I knows gonna crash" Sam sighed. Annoyance reaching its peak.

"Look. Dean we can do it together or we can go on our own. I'm not seeing a third option here" Dean looked down ringing his hands together.

"Come on" he said to the floor before looking back at us "Really" when neither me or Sam offered an alternative answer he just sighed "Man"

--

* * *

We had won. Dean was on the plane. Sitting in the aisle seat with me between him and Sam. His hands were tightened with a death grip on the arm rests as the noise in the plane got louder and it shook as we started to move. Sam leaned over me and whacked Dean's shoulder.

"Dude just try to relax" Dean glared at him

"Just try to shut up" he snapped. Sam laughed and sat back in his seat. The plane lurched forward and Dean took a sharp intake of breath. I finally took pity on him and removed one of his hands from the arm rest and laced my fingers with his. He turned to look at me and I smiled reassuringly. Before I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him hard. He threw everything he'd got into that kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth and demanding I answer him. When I finally pulled back we were in the air and Dean had resumed a normal breathing pattern.

"That's one way to do it" Sam muttered beside me. I turned to smile at him as well.

I had heard of many ways to calm down during a flight Deans was defiantly unique though. As I sat next to him, listening to him humming metallica his eyes tightly scrunched closed. Sam leant over again

"Are you humming metallica?" he opened one eye to peer at Sam.

"Calms me down"

"Look man I get that you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused"

"Ok" Sam leant closer meaning he was full on over my lap. Dean must have been scared as he never even noticed.

"I mean we've got thirty two minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever its possessing anyway, and perform a full on exorcism"

"Yeah on a crowded plane that's gonna be easy" I sniped. Sam pulled back to luck at me.

"We'll just take it one step at a time. So who's it possessing?" Sam would have known the answer to this but I saw that he was trying to get dean to concentrate on the job instead of his nerves.

"Well it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress" Sam nodded.

"Well this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up" I said. Dean nodded

"mmmhmmm" when the next flight attendant passed us he grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me are you Amanda" she smiled and shook her head

"no I'm not" Dean nodded smiling at her.

"Oh my mistake" she smiled again and walked away. Dean turned in his seat.

"All right well that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her and uh I'll get a read on her mental state"

"What if she's already possessed" I asked.

"There's ways to test that" Dean said as he rummaged through the bag at his feet. Pulling out a bottle of water "I brought holy water" Sam quickly leant over and snatched the bottle out of his hands

"No I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed she'll flinch at the name of god" Dean nodded

"Oh, Nice" he got up and was a few steps away when Sam shouted back

"Hey" he turned and leant back down

"What"

"Say it in Latin"

"I know" He started to move only to be called back again.

"Hey" dean was obviously annoyed now

"What!"

"In Latin its Cristo" I tried and failed to cover up my laugh Dean wasn't stupid.

"Dude. I know. I'm not an idiot" He walked away towards Amanda.

--

* * *

Dean slumped back into his seat.

"All right well she's got to be the most well adjusted person on the planet"

"You said Cristo" Sam asked him.

"Yeah" he never volunteered anymore so I poked him in the arm

"And?"

"There's no Demon in her. There's demon getting in her"

"So if it's on the plane it can be anyone…anywhere" I said. Looking hopelessly round the plane. Which suddenly started to rock and jolt. Dean slammed his hands onto the arm rests. Clenching his jaw.

"Come on that can't be normal" Sam leant over

"Hey, hey it's just a little turbulence" Dean turned angry

"Sam, this plane is going to crash okay? So quit treating me like I'm figgin four!"

I placed my hand on Deans.

"Dean you have to calm down" I said softly. He turned to look at me.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't" But he took my hand and squeezed it. Negating his angry words.

"Yes you can" Sam insisted.

"Dude, stow the touchy feely self help yoga crap it's not helping" Dean snapped angrily.

"Listen if your panicked you're wide open to demonic possession so you need to calm yourself down right now" these words seem to get through to dean as he took a deep breath and leant back in his seat.

"Good, now I think I found an exorcism"

"Good now we just have to find the thing" I said looking round the plane again.

Dean was walking towards us the EMF meter on as he scanned people. He stopped in front of us.

"Anything"

"No nothing. How much time we got" Sam checked his watch.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed someone" Dean looked hopeful as he added

"Maybe the things just not on the plane" I turned to dean

"You believe that" he looked at me pleadingly

"I will if you will" The door to the rest room open and dean suddenly snapped his head to the co-pilot coming out

"What is it" I asked.

"Cristo" dean whispered under his breath. The co-pilot flinched and he turned to us his black eyes blazing.

"She won't believe us" I said as I followed the boys to the back of the plane where Amanda was working.

"Oh hi, flights not to bumpy for you I hope"

"Actually that's kind of what we need to talk to you about" Dean said as Sam pulled the curtain closed. Amanda looked surprised but not scared. Not yet at least.

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"Alright this is gonna sound nuts but I don't have time for the whole the truth is out there speech right now" I elbowed Dean in the side and stepped forward. That kind of talk wouldn't help.

"Look Amanda. We know you were on flight 2485. We also know there was something wrong with that flight. A man perhaps you saw him. Perhaps you've convinced yourself you didn't see but either way it was real and the same thing is gonna happen to this plane if you don't help us" She looked between the three of us.

"What do you want me to do" Dean looked gratefully at me.

"Get the co-pilot back here"

"What, why"

"We don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him ok"

"But how am I supposed to do that" she asked alarmed. Sam moved her to the curtain

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit"

"Ok" Amanda moved down to get the co-pilot. Soon enough he was walking towards us. Sam pulled out the journal and handed Dean the holy water. The co-pilot entered and Dean clipped him with a hard right hook. Knocking him to the floor. I snapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Sam threw the holy water over him making his shirt and skin bubble. Amanda was thrust outside and told to guard the curtain. As Dean held the thing down with me at his legs basically sitting on him trying to keep him still.

"Hurry up Sam" I shouted. Sam flicked the journal open and started speaking rapidly in Latin. The pilot moaned and bucked. Suddenly his legs gave a huge kick and I slid off giving him enough time to kick me in the chin sending me flying across the room and into the door.

"JUDE" dean twisted and let up on the co-pilot allowing him to knock dean aside as well. Sam carried on reading as the co-pilot ripped the tape off his mouth and grabbed Sam's shirt.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend. She must have died screaming. Even now she's burning" Dean launched himself back at the demon. Punching him hard and reattaching the duct tape.

"Sam" he shouted snapping Sam out of whatever daze he had been in. He continued to chant. The co-pilot was screaming again though and thrashing I tried to move to help hold his down but my back screamed in protest where I had hit the wall. Sam dropped the journal and tried to help hold him down.

"I got him" Sam screamed as the co-pilot thrashed. His foot caught the journal sending it spinning into the aisle. But we had done the first part. In a haze of black mist the demon left his body pouring out of his mouth. Which swept round the room before seeping into the air vent. Dean looked up.

"Where'd it go" I asked. Dean looked up in trepidation

"It's in the plane. Hurry Sam got the journal we have to finish it" Sam moved forwards to get the journal when the plane lurched. Before it started a nose dive down Dean was thrown backwards next to me. With a grunt. It felt like my body was being ripped apart as I clung to Dean screaming in fright as he wrapped his arms round me and dragged me into his body. I could hear him screaming as well. When all of a sudden it stopped. Silence reigned and the plane straightened out. I looked up at dean. Who looked as confused as me. He however soon recovered grabbing me up to him and kissing me hard.

"Thought I was going to die without doing that" he said huskily. I smiled and kissed him again. Before we got to our feet. My back aching terribly. Dean wrapped an arm round my waist as he pushed the curtain open to find Sam standing in the aisle with John's journal in his hands. The brothers exchanged a look. That said a thousand words before Dean helped me back to my seat.

--

* * *

Sam was silent as we walked out of the airport.

"Lets get out of here" Dean said still holding onto me. Sam didn't answer.

"You ok" I asked him gently.

"It knew about Jessica" he said softly. A mountain of pain in his words. I moved over to Sam wrapping my arms round him. Trying to give him comfort.

"Sam, these things they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was" It sounded like Dean was trying to convince himself of this fact as well.

"Yeah" Sam said. Obviously not convinced.

Dean was over the other side of the parking lot talking to Jerry when Sam finally brought it back up again.

"Jude are you gonna tell me what's going on with you" I turned to face him. He was seriously concerned about me. I got that. But I just didn't want to talk about it. I still wasn't sure what my mothers warning meant myself never mind trying to tell the boys. Who would just go all over protective of me and probably keep me locked up. So as I turned to face Sam it was with the direct intention of lying to him.

"I don't know Sam and that's the truth" he looked down at me concerned.

"You don't know how you got those bruises" I shook my head

"I woke up with them one morning. Probably because Dean kicked me in the night" Sam didn't laugh at my attempt at humour.

"This is serious Jude. We have to find out what happened to you" I glanced over to Dean who was still talking to Jerry. It would kill him I knew it would to know that my mother had told me I wasn't safe with the Winchester boys. He would also never forgive himself if something happened to me. I was torn either way I went I was going to hurt them. If I let Sam help me then dean would find out and be hurt I didn't tell him and kept him out of it. If I told them the truth as far as I knew it then they would both kill themselves if I got hurt. I couldn't win.

"Sam, listen to me. It's a coincidence that's all. I'm fine" Sam didn't look convinced.

"They aren't nothing Jude" he said pointing at my ankles.

"Sam I get more bruises doing this job then I would in any other. Why so bothered about these ones"

"These aren't natural Jude" he said quietly. Well that was true. But how could I explain what I didn't understand myself. I was saved from answering this as Dean came back over. He looked haunted. I wrapped an arm round him.

"Dean what's wrong" he looked at me.

"Dad left a voice mail" he whispered. Sam looked up shocked.

"This doesn't make any sense man. I've called dad's number like fifty times. Its been out of service" Dean dialled the number again. Leaving the phone on speaker. John's voice rang out loud and clear.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help" Dean hung up the phone and Sam who looked like he was near tears turned and got into the car silently. I noticed it was the back seat. I grabbed Dean's hand.

"It's a good thing Dean. It means he's ok still" Dean nodded

"I know"

"We will find him Dean. No matter what we'll find him" Dean nodded

"I know that to" I stood looking at him. Finally I smiled.

"Hey you know you just completed your first flight. I'm proud of you, you faced your fears" Dean looked up grinning.

"Does that mean next time I'm ill I'll get you into a hospital" I laughed.

"Not a chance" Dean drew me into a hug and held me there, quiet. As I laid my head on his shoulder. I was proud of him. I just wished there was a way that he could be proud of me. But somehow I knew that no matter what he was going to end up disappointed in me. I was going to hurt him no matter what I did.

SexySadie88 i agree i can't stand route 666 and unless theres any huge objection i don't plan on doing that episode.

Wurd-god i shan't be telling the boys whats happened just yet. It ruins the plot :) but i'm glad you enjoyed it.


	6. Jude and Sam

**Another memory of Jude's. Done in third person.**

**Dean: 21, Sam:17, Jude:16 **

The boy sat next to the girl, his palms sweating as he clung to the wheel of the car. His foot wanted to twitch but he kept it steady on the accelerator. The silence in the car was overwhelming so he reached forward and clicked the switch to the radio. Grimacing slightly when his older brother's collection of AC/DC heavy metal blared through the old speakers. He reached to change the tape but the girl's delicate hand rested on his arm.

"Don't change it. Please" he looked over at her. Long dark hair was falling into her face, as hazel eyes looked out at him. Fringed by thick smoky lashes. She had leant over to touch his arm and he could see straight down the tight white tank top she was wearing to the pale pink bra she had on underneath. She was still watching him, an amused smile on her mouth. He coughed and nodded

"Ok sure. Whatever you want" she smiled wider and sat back in her seat. Crossing her legs. This of course drew his eyes to the expanse of bared thigh he could see, she had long legs that were bronzed by Californian sun. Beneath a short denim mini skirt. He suddenly noticed she was looking at him again and he swung his eyes back to the road, pressing the gas pedal down a little further. Only five more minutes and he might get what he had been waiting for all night. The Goodnight kiss. He had been fantasizing about those rosebud lips pressing upon his own ever since he first saw her a week ago. When she rolled into town with what he presumed were her brothers and her father. He hoped to god they had gone out tonight as well, as the three men were something he didn't want to mess with. He realized he should probably still be talking to her. If he wanted to get in tonight.

"So uhm, how do you know AC/DC" dumb question. Why did he have to open his mouth? The girl smiled and shook her head slightly

"My uncle likes old metal. So I sort of grew up with it"

"You live with your uncle" she nodded again.

"Since I was 7"

"What happened to your parents" he regretted the words as soon as he had said them. As the girls face shut down and her shoulders slumped in defeat. He instinctively reached out for her. Taking her hand in his and lacing his fingers through her own.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me" the girl stared at their hands. She didn't try to remove his hold on her though.

"It's ok. I don't know what happened to my parents. They just... left" he squeezed her hand a bit harder and they sat in silence for the rest of the journey. AC/DC blaring out at them. His hopes of any sort of kiss went flying out of the window when they reached the motel she and her family were staying in. He could see the lights on in the rooms they had taken. The silhouettes of three men were visible on the steps of the room. He pulled the car to a stop turning the engine off. The girl turned to face him.

"Tonight was really fun Shawn" she smiled sadly "I won't blame you for running away now" it was what he really wanted to do. The looks on the men's faces weren't pretty. But he had a sudden moment of courage and shook his head.

"I'll walk you over to your door" he said slowly. She smiled and leant over. His heart nearly stopped as she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Before opening the door to the car and climbing out.

--

* * *

Jude sighed as she got out of the car. Dean, Sam and John were lined up on the steps to her room. Dean and John looked furious. Sam curious. Which was the general facial expressions she got at the moment. It was only Sam who she ever managed to have a civil conversation with. He understood the way she felt before she did herself. Plus he didn't try and force all this hunting shit on to her, he didn't expect her to have just rolled over and admitted that all the things she used to think were myth and legend were actually real. Unlike Dean and John who when she had found out the truth almost 6 years ago, immediately thought she'd be a good girl and sit and come to heel as soon as they shouted. She decided she'd try for civil though for awhile. Try and avoid the oncoming argument. Shawn came round to her side of the car and took her hand again. She saw Sam's eyes swing towards their clasped hands, and the brief spurt of pain that fled through his eyes. Before she walked forwards towards the men who had been the only family she ever really remembered.

"Hey Uncle John. I didn't think I was late" John shook his head.

"You can't be late when you never thought to tell us you were going Jude" he grated out.

"I left you all a note" John clenched his fists at his side.

"And you think that makes everything all right" Jude stuck her chin up and drew herself up to her full height. Getting angry now.

"I think that makes me more responsible then you, who just takes off whenever he likes. With no note or anything"

"Hey don't talk to dad like that" Dean snapped at her. Jude turned to Dean eyes blazing now.

"Oh you can talk. Like you never used to sneak out to go meet that Lisa girl. Or any of the other girls you seem to pick up"

"Its not the same Jude. I can take care of myself" Dean argued. Jude glared at him

"And I can't?"

"NO" both John and Dean answered at the same time.

"Jude" Shawn finally spoke up. "You gonna be ok if I take off" Jude looked back at him. Smiling again. She nodded.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for tonight Shawn I had a great time" he nodded and he leant forward to kiss her cheek again. Only the one she had called Dean grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Your very lucky that I'm angry enough at her to forget about your part in this tonight. So I wouldn't push my luck if I were you" he said. Eyes blazing with rage. Shawn gulped and nodded before running for his car. Leaving Jude to face the furious Winchesters.

"Get inside Jude" John said opening the door to his room.

"Why should I" Jude snapped back. She knew she was being stubborn for no reason now but she couldn't help it. She was fed up of being bossed around.

"Because I said so" John roared. Jude flinched back. Sam finally spoke up.

"Dad. Don't shout at her" his voice was quiet and there was no anger there. John swung to face his youngest son.

"I don't want to hear from you Sammy. If you had told us where she had gone. This would have been stopped a lot sooner" She glanced at Sam. He had known she was going out tonight, she had told him. But why hadn't he told John that she had refused to tell him where she was going. It would have saved him from being in trouble.

"Inside Jude" she was going to be stubborn again and say no. When she caught Sam's face. His eyes upon her.

"Please Jude" he said softly. She nodded and walked inside john's room. To throw herself down onto the couch. Crossing her legs and arm's. John and Dean stormed in after her and planted themselves in front of her. Sam came in and sat down beside her.

"Time for the interrogation then is it" she said angrily.

"You can't keep treating this like it's a joke Jude" John snapped at her. "The monsters we face are real. And there dangerous. Do you know what they'd do to you if they found you out alone. Do you?" Jude sat her face blank. As she stared at John. Refusing to answer.

"Dammit, Jude. Answer him" Dean shouted. Jude flicked her eyes to Dean. He was very visible angry. Even his hair seemed to be spiking up more than usual.

"Why should I Dean. There isn't a right answer to that question. I say yes and its my own fault for going out. I say no and you both say well I should do" Dean gaped at her. His mouth opening and closing like a fish when its out of water. Before he finally just settled on glaring at her.

"Jude you have to understand that it isn't safe for you to go barging around outside on your own. Especially not at night" John's voice had lost the anger. If she didn't now better she would have said that there was desperation in his voice now.

"I do understand. And I wasn't on my own. I was in a diner with lots of people then a car, again with a person"

"People who have no idea what haunts the shadow's they live in. People who would stand no chance, did you want that boy to be ripped to shreds while you watched" Jude looked down at her lap, wringing her hands together.

"No" she muttered moodily. John sighed and knelt down taking her hands in his own.

"Jude look at me" she slowly lifted her head to look up at John's face. "You're the closest thing to a daughter I have and I love you like I do my own boy's. I don't want anything to happen to you. You have to be more careful" Jude slowly nodded and pushed her way past John.

"Can I go now please" She heard John sigh painfully again

"Yes"

--

* * *

She opened the door and fled to the room next door where her own things were. She flung open the door locking it behind her. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the jogging pants and vest she slept in. Yanking her hair back into a scruffy ponytail and pulling her new clothes on she moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She knew inside that John was right and as much as it galled her to admit it Dean as well. She had been stupid and reckless tonight. She had seen what the monsters could do first hand. She had the scars to prove that they were evil and needed what John and his boys dealt to them. Though she would never admit to them she had been wrong she was big enough to admit it to herself. Tonight had been a mistake. She came out of the bathroom when the knock on the door rang round her room. Slowly she clicked the lock open and cracked the door open. Allowing it to open fully when she saw it was simply Sam. He came in shutting the door behind him.

"You ok" he asked

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be" Sam shrugged and sat down next to Jude on the bed. As she curled her legs up underneath herself.

"Dad and Dean can be pretty intense sometimes" Jude was the one that shrugged this time.

"They were right though weren't they. I can't keep carrying on like I am doing" Sam's eyebrow rose

"I thought that was going to be harder" Jude laughed.

"I might be annoying Sam, but I'm not stupid. I could have got that boy killed tonight"

"Yeah you could have. But you didn't" Jude frowned as she leant back resting her head on Sam's thigh.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell uncle john that you didn't know where I had gone. That way you wouldn't have been in trouble" Sam absently stroked a strand of hair off of Jude's face.

"Yeah but you would have been in more" Jude smiled.

"What would I do without you Sammy" he smiled as she sat up again to lean against his shoulder.

"Lets never find out hey" she smiled wider and nodded.

"No lets never do that. I don't think I could live with those two barbarians if you weren't here as well"

"Well then it's a good job I'm not going anywhere"

Jude placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her eyes widening in surprise as Sam turned his head just at the same time making their lips connect instead. She jerked back in shock. Sam simply sat staring at her. Jude could see the heat suddenly enter his brown eyes. The same heat she had been seeing for the past few months. The kind that made her stomach clench and legs wobbly. She didn't move as Sam moved closer to her. She couldn't have even if she had wanted to. She felt like she had stopped breathing as Sam's lips moved over her own. Soft as a butterfly. His hand came up to cup her cheek as he pressed a bit harder onto her lips. Hesitantly she placed her own hand onto his chest and wrapped an arm round his neck. As Sam pulled her closer to him. He pulled back slowly looking down at her. Jude averted her gaze from his own. A blush working its way across her cheeks.

"You better go" she said quietly.

"Yeah" Sam released her almost as slowly as he had pulled her into him. As he walked towards her door. He was halfway out when Jude shouted

"Sam" he stopped and turned as she ran up to him and kissed him again. "Goodnight" Sam smiled

"Goodnight Jude" he left and Jude quickly locked the door again. Flicking the lights off and getting into bed. What the hell was she doing.

**Ok so thanks for all of your comments. Especially to the question i asked. From the sound of it i'm still gonna go for what i normally do and you'll just have to wait for your updates a bit longer. **

**I'm really glad that your all enjoying reading about Jude as i love writing her. Bloody Mary's next. Oh and if any of you fancy seeing what i think Jude looks like theres a link on my profile. **


	7. Jude and Dean

**Ok so, because i haven't updated in such a long time (I have my reasons) i decided to post another bit of memory, about dean this time, to gauge how much interest there was left in this story. So let me now if you still want to read about Jude. Depending on the response i'll try and get out another chapter. A proper one this time. I think we left it on Bloody Mary. **

**Hope to hear from you all. **

**-------**

* * *

Dean: 24 Jude: 19

Dean didn't remember the moment he had stopped thinking of Jude as the little girl they had rescued from the side of the road, and started thinking about the fact that she was extremely hot. He just knew he had, and ever since that moment things had been going from bad to worse between them.

Which was why even though he hated the position they were in at the minute he wasn't all together that surprised. He swung his head round to look at Jude again, she wasn't looking at him though, he head was down staring at the rope that was tying her legs together, he arms were tied behind her back and he could see blood between the bangs of her dark hair. It was the blood that finally made him speak.

"Ur…um Jude. You ok"

There was no answer for quite a few minutes before finally she rose her head to stare at him, his chest constricted when he saw the cut, it was deep and straight across her upper right brow, it was bleeding badly.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy Dean" she said sweetly, not very well hidden menace in her voice. "I'm tied to a pole which some crazed vampire slayer manacled me to, because and I quote 'he wants to save my eternal soul from the oblivion of the underworld'"

Dean nodded, "Well yeah but apart from that, your ok"

Jude finally smiled, "If your referring to am ok about the fact that the reason we got caught was you finally decided to kiss me, then yes I'm fine"

Dean smiled, relief hitting him. He really hadn't wanted to ask her that question, wasn't good for his not caring bad boy image. He also hated the fact that her words had made his heart soar. He didn't want to love the kid in any other way than what he had grown up with, but at this point he didn't think he could change it.

"Good, that's… good" He wriggled his hands once more seeing if the rope tying him had magically loosened, but it was no good, Jason may be a nut job but he was a nut job who could tie exceedingly tight knots. He wasn't getting out of this until someone cut him lose.

"How's your head?" he asked, Jude frowned again,

"I don't know, how bad is the fact that I'm seeing two of you"

Worry blossomed in his chest as well as anger, it wasn't good at all. They needed to get out of here, so he could get Jude to a hospital.

"Try to focus on just one of me" he said. Watching as Jude screwed up her face, trying desperately to concentrate on just one of her dean's. Finally her face relaxed.

"Any good"

She shook her head "Nope, I'm still getting two for the price of one"

Dean sighed, and yanked at the ropes again. "You know if yours are anything like mine, that's a waste of time, and energy" Jude said from across the room. Dean glared at her "I can't just sit here and do nothing"

"Well you could sit there and talk to me. Try and distract me from the hole in my head"

"You don't have a hole in your head Jude"

She snorted "And how do you know that"

Dean grinned evilly "because there's no one strong enough in this world to manage to do more than dent your thick skull"

She gasped outraged at him "Dean Winchester, if I ever get out of here I'm going to kick your butt for that"

"As long as you do it without your clothes on I couldn't care less" he watched as a blush actually worked it's way up her neck. She was actually blushing at him. He couldn't help but smile again. Before she cleared her throat

"Uh, yeah I don't think were quite at that stage yet"

"What stage is that honey" he asked, deliberately stressing the word honey and stage. Jude's blush deepened.

"The whole taking our clothes off stage"

Dean laughed, despite their circumstances they were talking, the two of them were having a conversation, something they hadn't done in a long time. Recently they had only to be in the same room and they were arguing like cat and dog. Ever since Sam had left to go to college.

Something banged at the other end of the warehouse and dean heard the heavy foot falls that could only be their resident vampire slaying nut case.

Jason appeared in front of them wearing dean's leather jacket, a large kit bag slung over his shoulder. Dean gritted his teeth together as the thick set man dropped the bag to the floor and dropped into a crouch just out of reach of dean's feet.

"Still undead then my darlings" he cooed at them. "I was so hoping you would be, as I've brought games"

"Well its not like we have much choice but to still be here Jason" dean said, "You've kind of got us tied up"

Jason smirked down again "Ah yes, such wit Dean. I wonder if you had that when you were alive"

"Seen as I am alive, you tell me" Dean replied. Making Jason shake his finger at him, he stood up and went over to Jude, who dean noticed moved backwards from him. On instinct the gesture made dean want to beat the guy to a pulp, even though he had already. He vowed that Jason would get something a little bit more creative for making his…. Oh crap what was Jude now. She wasn't his sister, never had been really, he had looked after her like one, but she wasn't technically related to him by blood. He was loathed to use the word girlfriend after one kiss, he would be loathed to use the word girlfriend ever, no matter how many kisses they shared. But friend sounded so impersonal. Especially for the little girl he had taught to do algebra and forced himself to listen to her read Shakespeare at him. He had taken her for her first bra, praying that no boy ever got to see it, and gotten her a prom dress. Even though she had only wore it with him and Sam in a motel room with lousy Spanish radio music. He had held her when she cried, when she was in pain he had fixed her. He cheered her up when she was sad, and he had given her every thing he had ever gotten. She was his life, and that flinch had just ensured that Jason's life would be painfully short when he got free.

------

* * *

Jason's hand reached out and he wiped some of the blood off of Jude's brow, making her shudder in revulsion. His touch making her skin crawl. She watched as he held up his now red finger to the light and stared at her blood.

"Amazing that it looks just like mine" he muttered, more to himself than to her.

"It is like yours" she answered, making him turn his attention back to her.

"Oh I don't think so darling. I don't think so" he trailed the bloody finger down the side of her face, and lifted her chin, making her look him in the eyes. Insanity swirled in the depths of the blue sea she saw.

"I'm going to prove that you're an undead, then I'm going to set you free of your enslavement" Jason moved over to the bag producing a wooden stake, sharpened to a deadly point. Before he moved back over to Jude.

"No, Jason I'm not enslaved to anyone, I'm human like you. Please don't do this" but Jason advanced upon her anyway, not even slightly swayed by her words. Jude looked frantically over at dean. He was thrashing with the rope that tied him, trying to get to her. "JASON, NO. DON'T TOUCH HER"

Jude didn't know what about those words made Jason pause. But he did and turned back to look at dean. "Are the devil's whores capable of care. You certainly lust after her, as I proved when I caught you, but do you care about her"

Dean obviously sensing that he had a chance to talk to Jason, nodded continuing speaking "Yes I care about her. Don't hurt her, you don't really want to hurt her Jason"

"I'm not going to hurt her Dean, I'm going to free her. Surely you who cares about her wants her to be free of her service to the ruler of the depths of hell" Jason murmured softly, before turning back to Jude. From his pocket her drew a knife, it looked like silver.

"No" Jude whispered as Jason walked behind her to her arms, she thrashed around trying to avoid the point but it was no good, he drew the knife quickly down her forearm, she couldn't help but scream.

"Jude" dean screamed at her, she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears, silently begging him to save her. Why wasn't he saving her. Dean always saved her. He had picked her up when she was little and fell off her bike, he had encouraged her to try again. He had healed the scars of her family leaving, he hadn't known he had but his constant presence in her life was soothing, he made her feel loved again. She didn't know when his presence had become more than just soothing and she had noticed just what all girls did about him. She only knew she had and that he made her feel like nothing else. She got hot around him, tongue tied and flushed. Which made her angry at herself, that got taken out on him.

She stared into the grey eyes that had always belonged in a face that had saved her, and she knew at the moment that he wouldn't always be able to save her, like now. She was going to have to save herself. Save both of them.

"Jude" he was still shouting at her. She offered him a small smile, before focusing back on Jason. He was still carving patterns into her arms, but she had zoned out the pain. Not knowing what she was doing, or how she did it, she brought her arms crashing upwards, the knife sliced deep into her arms but her fists connected with Jason's nose, making him fall backwards, the knife dropped to the floor. Quickly she grabbed it with slippy fingers, and managed to cut the rope. Her arms fell lose from the pole, and she bit back a cry of pain as she looked down at her arms. She was going to scar, if she didn't get them sewn up soon. Jason was up again, glaring at her.

"Oh goody, she wants to play to" he said, in a sing song voice. Before he launched himself at her. Jude caught his shoulders and swung to her back kicking her legs up and sending Jason flying over her head, she quickly got back to her feet, to see Jason standing from the mess of wooden boxes where he had landed. He spun back to her, angry now. He approached more carefully. Jude watched in carefully, still trying to ignore the steady stream of blood as it started to drip to the floor. When Jason struck he came fast for a big man, his fist connected with Jude's jawbone sending her straight back to the floor.

"Jude, move. MOVE" dean shouted at her. It registered in her brain, the training she had received as a child kicked in and she moved automatically, at that voice. So much like his fathers. She moved her ass. Rolling over and gaining her feet. Dean obviously noticing it was working continued to shout instructions at her.

"Go for his weak spots kid. Come on you know better than this, you gonna let some over sized couch potato who thinks he's a vampire slayer beat you"

Jude shook her head. No she wasn't going to get beaten my Jason. Not after he had interrupted her and dean. Just when dean had finally picked up the hint to kiss her. She grabbed the silver knife on her movement back to her feet, she lunged forward and twisted at the last minute so Jason grabbed air, she had moved round his back, she lifted the knife to his neck and drew it across, Jason gasped and stumbled away from her. Jude just stood and watched as he fell to his knee's then to the floor in a pool of hers and his blood. It was the first time she had taken a human life, yet she felt nothing apart from numb.

"Jude" Dean's hesitant voice interrupted her thoughts, slowly she turned and went over untying him. He stood up and swung to face her. Gradually his fingers came up and he let them trail down her cheek. Finally he spoke again.

"You still seeing two of me"

It worked he got a broken laugh out of her, before she shook her head. Looking up into his eyes. He held his arms out, open, and she collapsed into his chest. Shaking and sobbing as he cradled her to him.

------

* * *

Things had never been the same again. They had finally gotten Jude's arms stitched up, which she had insisted that he do, not at the hospital. Which had required a lot of alcohol to numb her mind to the pain of the needle biting through her flesh. At the end her face had been shinning with tear tracks, and her head swimming with Jack Daniels. Dean had helped her to the bathroom where he had carefully washed the blood off of her. Before putting her to bed. However she wouldn't let go of him, she had dragged him down onto the bed next to her.

"If I close my eyes I'm going to dream. And I don't want to dream dean" she said to him. Dean had looked at her helplessly.

"What do you want me to do?"

She had smiled, seductively wrapping her arms round his neck and pressing her body against his. Him trying desperately to remember that this was the alcohol talking. Only hours before she had been blushing at the thought of being naked with him.

"Don't let me sleep dean. Don't let me close my eyes tonight"

He had been lost with the sweet pleading in her voice, groaning he had pressed his mouth to hers. In the only way he could think of, to stop the nightmares haunting her.

When they woke in the morning wrapped in each others arms she hadn't even told him off, for letting her go to sleep. She had simply rolled over so she was laying on top of his chest.

"You know if I knew all I needed to get you into bed was to get myself caught by a crazy vampire slayer and then stupidly drunk on whiskey, I would have done it a long time ago"

He had been lost for words, so had settled for kissing her again. Making her moan.

There relationship had changed on that night, he still looked after her, protected her from the nightmares that they hunted and saved her from the monsters, only now she did the same for him. Every night she saved a little bit more of his soul from the blackness that had consumed him the night his mother had been killed, and he loved her for it. Even if he couldn't say the words. He knew she knew how he felt, just as he knew how she did. They had lived with each other for to long to not know what the others emotions were. They saved each other with their love.


	8. Authors scream for help

**Ok no one kill me but this isn't a chapter. **

**I am 90% finished with Bloody Mary, however i have hit a slight problem. So this is where (and i'm not sure if this is the done thing or not) I am asking for any readers help. I have a completed story apart from one scene. The smut scene between Jude and Dean. I don't know why but i seem incapable of writing it. It's really starting to annoy me so i came up with this idea instead. **

**Anyone who is interested can contact me. Review, PM, email anything and i'll send them the first few pages of bloody mary up till the point i get stuck, from there i would be so grateful if someone could maybe give me a 'hand' with the smut portion. **

**The writer who i pick will of course get all the credit when i post the chapter, and as an extra incentive (maybe if your interested) i shall answer any 3 questions they might have about this story, any of my other stories or even about me. No matter what they are i shall answer them. **

**Ok so thats it. Hope to hear from someone, anyone soon. Then hopefully we shall have a bloody mary update. **

**Steph  
XXX **


	9. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary:**

I curled my legs further underneath me, and pulled the blanket tighter round my shoulders. I was sat on the sofa, in the darkness of the motel room, only lit by the flickering of the TV screen. Dean and Sam had gone out early on this evening, for brother bonding time, leaving me happily carried away with my favourite film ever, Titanic. Sad I knew but I couldn't help it, every time I say Kate and Leo on the bow of that ship singing that stupid Josephine song I welled up. Dean used to sing it on purpose when I was younger, just because he though it was funny to watch me cry for no reason in random places.

So as soon as the boys had gone I had curled up ready for a night of Jack and Rose's never ending love. However it didn't seem destined to be, because I was just getting to the good bit when the motel door was thrown open and both Sam and dean appeared. I couldn't help but scowl as they loudly slammed the door and came over to me.

"Good god Jude, You can't possible be watching this thing again" Dean moaned, dropping down next to me. "How many times is it now"

"Not that many" I muttered.

"Don't you know it off by heart yet" he asked me, wrapping an arm round my shoulders, I shook my head.

"Not all of it, some of the good bits I do"

"Don't you get bored" Sam asked from behind us, I twisted my head to look at him, he was sat on the bed loosening the laces of his boots.

"No not really. That's like saying do you two get bored of coffee"

Sam smiled "not the same thing at all" I grinned back at him, as he got up and headed for the bathroom, not long after he had shut the door I heard the shower starting up. I turned back round and leant my head down on Dean's shoulder, his hand absently came up to the back of my neck and let his fingers run through the loose strands of my hair. I focused my attention back on the screen. It didn't take long for Dean to break.

"Alright I'm sorry, but come on Jude, I mean really"

I smiled to myself before clicking the film off. I was in a good mood and I really didn't need to torture dean to make myself feel better.

"Better" I asked him.

"Much thank you" he pulled me closer to him, so my back was resting on his chest, then he wrapped an arm round my waist, I absently doodled pictures on his forearm with my finger as he told me about his trip with Sam. I wasn't really listening but I liked it when we were like this. Laying back against him made it seem like we were almost a normal couple. Not a supernatural slaying couple. A shame that it wouldn't stay like this much longer. I was right a few moments later dean shifted under me,

"We're leaving tomorrow Jude, we got another lead"

I sighed and nodded, moving so I was facing him, straddling his legs "Where to this time?"

"Ohio" Dean stated. He must have noticed my face as he gently gave me a soft kiss. "Don't worry baby, it won't take long this time"

"You always say that" I said softly, my smile back this time.

"And I'm always right am I not?" Dean answered.

I smirked "No, hardly ever"

Dean frowned his eyebrows drawing together, and I leant forward to kiss the frown away, his arms slipping round my waist.

"Never?" he mumbled, pulling me closer. "Not even when I do this?" Dean placed a hot kiss to my collar bone. "Or this?" he grinned, nibbling his way along my jaw line, pulling away just before his lips reached mine.

"Ok, so maybe I was a bit hasty with the never. Now, less talking, more kissing."

"Say please" Dean teased, giving my jaw another soft kiss.

I sighed to myself before uttering "Please"

Dean's lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss his tongue teasing against my own. Dean moved, easily lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed, he lowered me down until I was now lying beneath him. His hands roamed my sides, sliding off my shirt in the process, discarding it on the floor. His lips and teeth left playful nips and licks all over my chest as he removed my bra. I let out a whimper as Dean circled a nipple with his tongue, chuckling when I arched into him. He toyed with my breasts before making his way further down my body.

"Shirt...need it off..." I breathed out, hoping Dean would get the idea. He did as he pealed his shirt off. I nearly purred at the sight of all that tan skin and toned muscle, feeling slightly smug that he was all mine.

"What? Hmm? Tell me what it is that you need Jude..." Dean whispered in my ear as he slid off my pants and panties. An involuntary shudder ran up my spine as my body tingled. The increasing wetness between my legs a sure sign of my want. Shaky hands reached for Dean's belt, fumbling with the buckle until he had to help, then removing his pants. He kissed down one thigh, then up the other before placing a single kiss to my core. His tongue reached out, flicking across my clit, then sliding down and into my body.

"ooh...mmm..." I moaned and felt Dean smirk from between my legs,

"Enjoying yourself Sweetheart?" he murmured

"Mmm... God yes!!" I answered honestly, not conscious enough to care that I was stroking his ego, big time. It wasn't long before I was shuddering and contracting, then orgasming into Dean's mouth. As I calmed slightly, Dean kissed his way up my body, his hands following the path of his mouth. I slowly slid my hand down the front of his boxers, encircling the thick length inside of them. He groaned as I stroked him slowly, my fingers barely being able to wrap around the base. I removed Dean's boxers, and before I had chance to think, he was sliding inside me. I gasped in shock at the pleasurable pain. He waited until I had adjusted to start moving. Dean set a slow, teasing pace by sliding in then pulling out slowly. Then he'd slam in hard and deep, adding a slight twist to his hips with every thrust, causing him to hit that special spot that drove me crazy, a place only he had ever been able to reach.

"Ahh...Dean" I moaned, clinging onto Dean's shoulders as he pistoned in and out of my body. His fast thrusts and deep strokes bringing me to the brink of insanity. Dean knew I was close. He brought my legs up and over his shoulders, allowing him to push in even deeper. I screamed as he slammed into me,

"DEEAAAANNN!!!!!" I flew over the edge, my orgasm starting in my toes and exploding through my body. Dean came shortly after with a primal growl that left my body humming.

"Dean, Dean, Dean..." I moaned repeatedly, much like a mantra. Clinging to his shoulders my eyes closed and my breathing still ragged. Dean gently kissed my ear, jaw then round to my mouth. As with one arm he pulled the covers around us, the bathroom door suddenly opened and out walked Sam with an extremely uncomfortable look on his face. I felt Dean snort into my shoulder and couldn't help the laugh that worked itself up and out of my throat. Until both of us were laughing so hard we were crying. I vaguely heard Sam snort in disgust then the springs creak as he sat on his own bed.

"Yeah, you two, hilarious" he muttered, before turning over away from us. Dean rolled away from me and grabbed our clothes still on the floor, handing me my panties and his shirt, I pulled them on while he pulled his boxers on, before drawing me back into his arms, where I rested my head on his chest. Content just to sleep.

---------------------------

* * *

The sun was out in Ohio as Dean pulled up to park in a parking lot close to the morgue. Today's newspaper rested between us, opened to the page with Mr Shoemakers obituary. Sam was sprawled in the back seat, his mouth open and soft snores coming from his mouth.

"Looks like a nice town" I said to Dean,

"They always look like nice towns Jude"

I nodded, picking up the newspaper staring at the picture of the middle aged man who was smiling to the camera. "It's a pity they never are" I whispered. Dean wasn't meant to hear me but I knew he had when his head swung so he could look down at me. Then his hand grabbed mine and squeezed hard. There was a louder snort from the back of the impala, then Sam started groaning and thrashing around. Dean turned to shake Sam.

"Sam, Sam wake up. Sam" he shouted, pushing at his brother.

Sam snapped awake, his eyes flying open as he jerked upright, looking around in confusion. He stared at Dean who was frowning again and at my own worried expression. "I take it I was having another nightmare" he eventually said.

Dean nodded "Yeah, another one"

Sam offered us both a fake smile, "Hey at least I got some sleep" his voice was faked cheerful.

"You know Sammy, sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this" I said, reaching back and taking Sam's hand in my own. It was ice cold.

"Are we here?" Sam asked quickly changing the subject.

Dean sighed but nodded "Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio"

Sam reached over for the newspaper, I passed it over to him, as he quickly scanned the obituary. "So what do we think really happened to him?" he asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out Sammy" I said, snatching the paper back and hitting him over the head with it, finally getting a small smile out of him.

"Lets go" Dean said, getting out the impala. I however grabbed my a small bag from under my chair before looking round the streets. "Hey guys, I'm gonna run over to the library get ready for research mode"

Sam nodded, and dean came back over to me dropping a kiss on my forehead. "Be careful alright" he said quietly. "We don't know what's going on here yet"

"I'll be fine dean, I'm only going to the library"

Dean nodded then walked away with Sam. I hitched the bag further up my shoulder, then took off looking for a library.

When I found one I walked through the stacks of books till I got to the back where five computers were lined up. I quickly logged into one bringing up the local paper, I opened my bag and pulled out my own journal. A bit like Johns but containing different information. Mine had every single clipping and memory that I could remember or had found about my family. There wasn't one article past the date that John had found me sitting on the side of the highway 13 years ago. It was probably stupid but every town we came through I searched the local paper for any trace of my family. I had been even more determined to find out about them after the dreams about my mother. Flicking to the last picture in the journal I stared at the six of us. My mother was sat on a bench with me and my two older sisters flanking her, my older brother was behind me with his arms round my neck and my dad was behind my mum his hands resting on her shoulders. It was the last picture I had of all of us, and it had been in my back pocket when John had found me. We were all smiling and I presumed we had been happy the day it had been taken. I only wished I could remember it.

Turning away from the picture I went back to the search engine on the computer. Typing in my mothers name. 'Pauline Masters' into the search box and pressed go, I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the page changed and the screen flashed up with no results found.

"Jude" the soft call of my name had me spinning and trying to block the screen of the computer, but it was to late. Sam had seen what I had searched for. I didn't protest when Sam moved me out of the way and leant down to pick up my journal, flicking through the pages silently. When he had finished he looked up at me eyes clouded over with emotion I didn't recognize. "This is really good, did you do all the work"

I nodded "Yes"

"We would have helped you" Sam said.

I slumped back into my chair. Resting my forehead in my hands. "I wasn't ready for help Sam. I don't think I'm even ready for answers I just know I need to try"

"Has Dean seen this?"

I shook my head. "No"

Sam sat down in the chair opposite me, pulling my hands away from my forehead and holding them tight in his "Are you ok"

I shook my head again. "no not really" I tightened my grip on Sam's hands. "I think it's the not knowing. If I knew what had happened to them I could move on. I could deal. But not knowing, it's like hanging round in permanent limbo, and each time that search engine returns no results found I don't know whether to be relieved or devastated"

Sam pulled me forward until I was sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms round me and held me close. "We'll help Jude. We'll find out what happened to your Parents, just as we're going to find out what happened to ours"

I pulled back to look at Sam. "Thank you" I said softly. He nodded, his eyes flicking over my shoulder, I twisted my head to see dean in the doorway. His posture casual but I could see in his eyes whether he was getting ready to be angry about how he had found me and Sam.

"Was there a chair shortage emergency" he finally asked.

I smiled at him "Not that I know of, there might be when you sit down though"

Dean grinned and took my vacated chair, I jumped off Sam to sit on dean instead. Noticing with shock my journal was gone. I looked at Sam who discreetly pointed to my bag. I gave him a small smile in return then turned back to dean. "So what'd you find out" I asked

"That it's definitely our kind of case. The eyeballs had literally exploded"

I wrinkled my nose up at that thought. "Lovely, any ideas what did it?"

Dean shook his head, looking over at Sam. "No not yet, were going to go and see the daughter though now. Maybe she has some idea"

I nodded getting up off dean. And following the two boys back to the impala now parked outside the library.

-----------------

* * *

Dean pulled the impala to a stop outside what looked like a nice normal terrace. It was a shame things were never what they seemed. Sighing I climbed out of the impala, and followed the boys towards the door. It was open and voices were coming from inside. We all walked in and followed the stream of people in black suits and dresses moving outside. "Feels like we're under dressed" Dean muttered to me.

I flashed him a quick smile as we emerged into a garden. Sam quickly asked a man where the two daughters were and we followed his answer to two girls sat on a bench one young and one older, the older one was flanked by two girls her own age.

"You must be Donna right?" Dean asked.

I elbowed him muttering "Nice dean. They just lost their father be nice"

Dean glared back while Sam tried again. "Hi, uh. We're really sorry"

Donna gave Sam a weak smile "Thank you"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Jude. We worked with your dad"

"You did?"

Dean carried on "Yeah, this whole thing. I mean, a stroke"

One of the girls flanking Donna gave us a strange look before placing a hand on her friends shoulder "I don't think she really wants to talk about this now"

Donna shook her head. "It's okay Charlie. I'm okay"

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" I asked.

"No nothing" Donna answered. The little girl, sat on the grass by Donna's feet finally spoke up, her voice was quiet and I could recognize the guilt lacing it "That's because it wasn't a stroke"

Donna tapped her shoulder "Lilly don't say that" she admonished.

"What?" Sam asked

Donna frowned "I'm sorry, she's just upset"

"No. It happened because of me" Lilly insisted, her voice beginning to waiver.

"No sweetie it didn't" Donna stated squeezing her sisters shoulder. Sam glanced at me and sighing I bent down to eye level with the little girl. Apparently I was the one most non threatening to little girls.

"Lilly why would you say something like that?"

Lilly looked up at me, fear suddenly entering her face as well as the guilt "Right before he died, I…I said it"

"You said what?"

Lilly was quiet for a minute before spilling her next words all in one large rush without a breath in between "Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom mirror and she took his eyes that's what she does"

"That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault Lilly" Donna said.

"I think your sister's right Lilly. There's no it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" I asked.

Lilly shook her head "No I don't think so"

I stood back up before apologizing again to Donna for her loss, then the three of us made our way back inside, heading for the bathroom where Mr Shoemaker had died. Sam was talking again as we reached the door "The bloody Mary legend. Dad ever find any evidence it was a real thing?"

Dean shook his head pushing the bathroom door open "Not that I know of. Jude?"

"No I never saw anything in the journal. Never heard of anything like this either"

Sam bent down running his fingers over the dried blood still staining the bathroom floor. "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play bloody Mary, hell we did it, and as far as we know no one dies from it. We're still alive aren't we"

"Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening" dean said, then pausing he looked back at Sam "Wait a minute you played bloody Mary. With who"

Sam shot me a quick glance. Dean's eyes flicked to me, making me squirm. "It was only once dean, and nothing happened did it" I said. Dean just glared, so I continued "Do we know were the legend began"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, obviously still annoyed at us. Sam however was looking at the medicine cabinet "According to the legend, the person who says, well you know, gets it. But here...."

"Shoemaker gets it instead" dean cut in.

"Right" Sam agreed.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughters right. The legend goes that 'you know who' scratched your eyes out"

"Is it worth checking out?" I asked, closing the medicine cabinet, as the mirror was starting to freak me out.

"It's a start" Sam said. Following dean out of the bathroom. Where he bumped straight into the girl from downstairs. The blonde who hadn't been happy about us talking to Donna.

"What are you doing up here" she asked suspiciously.

"We uh had to go to the bathroom" dean answered lamely.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Charlie I think her name had been.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad"

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself" Charlie answered, still glaring at the three of us.

"No I know, I meant.."

I was inwardly groaning with horror as Dean continued to talk and stick his foot further and further into his mouth. No way was Charlie believing us, as proven when she cut dean off. "And all those weird questions downstairs. What was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming"

I glanced at Sam, nodding. Who held up his hands in defeat "All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad"

"Yeah a stroke" Charlie deadpanned.

Sam shook his head pointing to the blood still visible on the bathroom floor. "That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else"

"Like what?" Charlie asked, still suspicious but I think she was starting to believe us, at least to the point where she wasn't going to scream anymore.

"Honestly we don't know yet" I said, "But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth"

Charlie flicked her gaze between all three of us again, "So what, your like cops?"

Dean nodded "Yeah, something like that"

Sam suddenly grabbed some paper and a pen from his pocket scribbling numbers down "I'll tell you what. Here" he handed her the paper. "If you our your friends think of anything, out of the ordinary. Just give one of us a call" Charlie nodded,

"Okay"

Dean smiled at her then grabbing my hand pulled me down the hallway with Sam following behind us.

"So Bloody Mary research" I asked as we reached the impala once again.

Dean nodded "If she really is haunting this town. There's going to be some sort of proof. A local woman who died nasty"

"Yeah but a legend this widespread, its hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch another she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more" Sam said, forever the pessimist.

We all bundled into the impala. "Well you guys flock to the library and head up research mode, drop me back off at the motel, I'll check Johns journal for anything related to Bloody Mary"

Dean nodded and dropped me off at the motel, about an hour later they were both back with arms stacked full of books. "There's nothing in the journal" I stated, picking up one of the books which had fallen off Dean's pile. "So what were just gonna go through all of this"

Dean smiled at me over the top of his pile before dropping it on the table with a loud thump. "Yep sweetheart, I'm afraid the ending of titanic will just have to wait"

I glared at him and flicked the book open, curling up in the chair. As both the boys grabbed a book as well. Soon we were all buried deep into books. So I deep I hadn't even realized Sam had dropped off until he started moaning, I looked up in shock to find his rolling his face over his book his eyes closed. I looked over at dean who shrugged, he hadn't noticed either. Sam suddenly jumped awake, glaring at the two of us. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother" dean said smirking "So what did you dream about"

Sam glared hard at dean "Lollipops and candy canes"

Dean grunted "Yeah sure"

"You find anything" Sam asked pointing to my discarded book.

"Beside a whole new level of frustration, that even beats dean's annoying sarcasm and snoring. No"

Dean glared at me "I do not snore" before saying "A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh no Mary"

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet" Sam suggested as he fell back onto his bed.

"We also searched for strange deaths in the area" I told him "You know eyeball bleeding that sort of thing"

"There wasn't anything, maybe whatever's happening here just ain't Mary"

Sam looked over at the two of us "Or are you two just bored of the books"

I laughed, almost missing Sam's phone ringing until he put it to his ear, a look of concern flashing over his face. He hung up looking at the two of us. "Its Charlie"

---------------------

* * *

When we got to Charlie she was sat on a park bench, her head resting in her hands, tears visibly falling down her cheeks. I spun to look at Dean and Sam. "Let me handle this"

They both frowned then chorused "What"

"Look she's a teenage girl who just lost her friend, let me handle it. In case you'd forgotten I'm the only girl here"

Sam nodded in agreement "We'll wait in the car"

Dean however didn't look to happy. "Are you sure"

"What that I can this, or that I'm a girl" I quipped making dean scowl and Sam laugh. "Yes dean I'm sure I can do this, now go back to the car" I leant up and kissed his nose, then gave him a gently shove, "Go"

He nodded and left with Sam, I turned and walked the remaining steps over to Charlie, sitting down next to her. "Hey Charlie"

She looked up at me offering me a watery smile. 'Hey Jude"

"You want to tell me what happened"

"They found her on the bathroom floor. They found Jill. And her…. Her eyes. They were gone"

I gently placed my hand on Charlie's shoulder, squeezing in sympathy "I'm sorry"

She sniffled a bit more "And she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that right. I'm just insane right?"

I shook my head wanting to be honest with her "No. You're not insane"

Charlie gulped back another sob "oh god that makes me feel so much worse"

"Look we think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained. But were going to stop it. We could use your help though"

Charlie looked up at me, wiping her eyes "What can I do"

----------------------

* * *

"Do you really think she can do this" dean moaned as we stood underneath Jill's bedroom window. I nodded "I think she can"

"What if she can't though" Dean protested, I didn't have chance to answer though as the window was pushed open and Charlie's head poked out. I wisely refrained from sticking my tongue out at dean as Sam pulled himself up and through the window, then offering me his hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me up to the sill and climb over. Dean climbed up behind me dropping our bags on Jill's bed. "What do you tell Jill's mum" Sam asked.  
Charlie shrugged "Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things. I hate lying to her though"

Dean stared at her "Trust us, this is for the greater good" he yanked the curtains closed then directed at me "Hit the lights"

I nodded and flicked the switch plunging the four of us into darkness. While Charlie stood still in the middle of the room "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll know when we find it" I said.

Sam had grabbed a camera out of the bag and I saw him flick on the night vision aiming it at dean, who made some stupid pose "Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

I snorted "Yeah dean, you look like an emaciated blonde with breasts"

Dean scowled at me, as Sam walked round the bathroom, filming with the camera, he started talking before me and dean could start arguing. Who ever said we had a perfect relationship.

"So I don't get it. I mean.. the first victim didn't summon Mary. The second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me" Dean answered, his anger at me forgotten, "I want to know why she said it in the first place" he turned to look at Charlie at this point.

"It's just a joke" Charlie protested.

"Yeah a joke that kills" I mumbled.

"Someone's gonna say it again, its just a matter of time" Dean said.

"Hey guys" Sam said from "There's a black light in the trunk right?"

"Yeah should be" I answered him, Sam's head appeared round the door of the bathroom. "I think we might need it"

Dean returned a few minutes holding the black light, he peeled the paper of it then handed it to Sam. Who clicked it on and shined it over the mirror. In a horror movie act the mirror started to glow, the words Gary Bryman and a handprint visible on the glass, in luminous green lettering.

"Gary Bryman?" I asked Charlie.

"I don't know"

--------------------

* * *

I was sat on the bench next to dean and Charlie when Sam came back a piece of paper in his hands, he looked down at the three of us. "So Gary Bryman was an 8 year old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver"

"Oh my god" Charlie whispered from beside me.

"What?" I asked her

"Jill had that car" she whispered.

I looked over her shoulders at Dean. "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house" he said. Charlie nodded and the four of us took off once again. Understandably Donna was pissed at us. We had barged into her house with a black light to shine on her bathroom floor, revealing the words Linda Shoemaker etched onto the floor in the same luminous green writing.

"Why are you asking me this" she shrieked running an agitated hand through her hair.

"Look we're sorry but it's important" Sam said.

Donna glared at us all some more before sighing in annoyance "Yes ok Linda's my mom. She overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it. I think you should leave"

"Donna, please just listen"

"Get out of my house" she screamed before running up the stairs. Charlie turned on the three of us "You really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

Sam nodded "maybe"

"I think I'll stick around"

"Whatever you do don't.." I started but Charlie interrupted.

"Believe me I won't say it"

-------------------------

* * *

"You know the way Mary's choosing her victims it seems like there's a pattern" I offered, as the two boys continued to search for murders, now looking national not just local.

"I know I was thinking the same thing" Dean said, spinning his chair round, I hooked my leg round his and got caught in his spinning, so I ended up on his lap. "Great minds think alike" I said softly. Causing him to smirk up at me

"You saying I have a great mind sweetheart"

"Maybe not as good as mine" Dean pouted but I kissed his lip "But yeah, it's not bad"

Sam loudly cleared his throat, "The people who died, they all had secrets. There's a lot of folklore about mirror's that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul. Which is why it's bad luck to break them"

Dean nodded, still holding me down on his lap. "right, so maybe if you've got a secret, I mean a really nasty one, where someone died. Then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it"

"Whether you're the one who summoned her or not" I added on.

Dean's computer beeped and we all turned to look at the screen, a picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean hit print and a copy of that scene fell out of the printer along with another picture this time of a bloody handprint and the letters 'tre' "

"Looks like the same hand print" I said, handing the picture over to Sam who nodded as well.

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana"

"Unsolved sounds good" I said.

"Lets go and have a look round" Sam offered, we all nodded and I climbed reluctantly off Dean, who grabbed my hand instead and dragged me outside to the impala.

----------------------

* * *

"I was on the Job for 35 years, detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder. That one still gets me"

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

The detective looked suspiciously at the three of us again, for a few moments before saying "You said you were reporters"

"We know Mary was 19 lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana. Being an actress. We know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Cut out her eyes with a knife" Sam said

"That's right" the detective nodded.

"See sir, when we asked what had happened we wanted to know what you thought had happened, not what was written on the police report" I said quietly. The detectives eyes jumped to me, hard. When they really looked at me they softened. I had that effect on many people when they saw how small and fragile I looked against the size of Sam and Dean. It was a good illusion.

"You aren't a reporter" the detective said softly. Holding out his hand. I took it and let him lead me through to his living room, where he offered me a chair. I sat and the boys appeared behind me flanking the chair. The detective went over to a cabinet and pulled out some more files, he hand them over to me, I opened the file and leafed through the pictures. They were copies of what we had already seen, I handed it back to Sam.

"Technically I'm not meant to have a copy of that. Now see there" he pointed to the bloody handprint and the letters. "I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer"

"Do you know who she meant" I asked.

"Not for sure. But there was this local man, a surgeon. Trevor Sampson. Mary's diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. Only ever called him his initial 'T'. Well in her last entry she was gonna tell T's wife about the affair. I don't think the surgeon could let this happen"

"So he killed her instead" I whispered, Sam showed another photo to the detective.

"Trevor Sampson?"

The detective nodded, "I never could prove it was that bastard who had killed her. He was meticulous no prints, not witnesses, or none who ever talked."

"Is he still alive?" dean asked.

"Nope. If you were asking me, which you were I think Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could"

"Was she buried" I asked.

The detective looked down a me frowning slightly. "No she was cremated"

"That Mirror" Dean asked pointing to the mirror in the picture "You don't happen to know where it is do you"

"It was given back to the family, I have a list of names somewhere"

We got the list of names back and then made our way back to the impala, me falling out flat in the back seats. I was suddenly exhausted. Disturbed over what had happened to Mary Worthington. My wrists were hurting where the bruises had finally faded. I let my eyes closed for a moment, and the next thing I knew we were back at the motel and Sam and Dean were muttering to each other from up front.

"Just let her sleep a bit more Sam" Dean was saying softly. I heard a sigh then Sam's phone ring. I sat up and wrapped my arms round dean's neck. Kissing his ear. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my arm. Sam shut his phone. "Its Charlie. Mary's after her"

I groaned and slid out of the car, "You go and get her, I have to sleep" I said. Sam nodded, but surprisingly enough Dean got out as well throwing the keys to Sam. Sam stared opened mouthed.

"I'm staying with Jude" Dean said, stating the obvious, but Sam nodded, moving seats. We watched him drive out of the parking lot again and me and Dean walked into the room, we firstly covered up all the mirrors and windows in the room, nothing reflective was left uncovered. Then I flopped down onto our bed. Dean sat down next to me. "You ok" he asked softly.

I turned over to look at him smiling. "Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be"

Dean frowned. "I know something happened when we were with Jerry Jude. Those dreams you were having, you were spooked, plus I know my brother he's hiding something from me, of which the only thing he would dare would be about you"

"Sam wouldn't hide anything from you Dean" I said softly, trying to change the subject, not wanting to talk about my mother.

"Sure he would" Dean answered, pulling me up and into his chest.

"Like what?" I muttered, pressing my face into his t-shirt.

Dean sighed. "He kept it secret about you and him, when we were younger. That he liked you as more than a sister"

I jerked away from dean, staring at him in amazement. Dean just smiled "What, you really think I was that blind"

"Why didn't you say anything" I asked.

Dean shrugged and pulled me back down to his chest. "it wasn't any of my business what you and Sam did. Plus I didn't really think of you like that when we were younger, and now. Well surprisingly enough I'm secure enough to know you like me, not Sam"

I laughed softly "Well I'm glad you know that"

"Try and sleep for a bit Jude"

I nodded and let myself relax on his chest.

When I woke Sam was dragging Charlie into our room, I yawned and moved off Dean. Sam placed Charlie on his bed. "You can open your eyes Charlie" he said softly. She did so staring hard at Sam, who took her hands. "Now listen, you're going to stay right her on this bed. Don't look at anything with a reflection and she can't get to you ok. We're going to sort this out ok"

Charlie nodded, obviously terrified. "I'm going to die aren't I" she said softly.

I stood and went over to her, squeezing her shoulder, making her look at me. "not for a very long time Charlie. Your going to be fine"

"How?" she asked, desperately.

Dean cut in here "We know what's happening, and we found out how to stop it, which is what were going to do right now ok. So just stay put till we get back"

Charlie nodded, and the three of us walked back outside. "What are we doing?" I asked as we got into the impala.

"Sam found the mirror, we're thinking of smashing it" Dean offered.

Sam cut in "You know I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash the mirror"

Dean frowned, yanking the steering wheel to cut across a row of traffic, sending me flying into the door. I rubbed my arm, as Sam continued "Well Mary's hard to pin down right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we try to pin her down, you know summon her to her mirror then smash it"

"Well how do you know that's going to work" Dean argued.

"I don't. Not for sure" Sam answered, making dean swerve again. I was ready this time though and clung to the car door.

"Well who's going to summon her" I asked. Thinking of all the secrets I had accumulated recently.

"I will. She'll come after me" Sam whispered harshly.

Dean had obviously had enough now though as he stamped on the brakes, sending me flying forward instead. He gave me and apologetic look "Sorry darling"

I glared but sat back in my seat, as dean swung to glare at Sam. "You know what, that's it. This is about Jessica isn't it. You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam this has got to stop, man. I mean the nightmares, and calling her name out in the middle of the night. It's going to kill you. Now listen to me it wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place"

It was obvious that dean had had that building up inside him for a long time, as Sam stared at him shocked before answering "I don't blame you"

I wrapped my arms round Sam. "Well you shouldn't blame yourself either"

"I could've warned her" Sam muttered making me tightened my hold on him.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides this isn't a secret, I mean we all know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway"

"No you don't" Sam whispered, barely audible.

"I don't what" dean asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything" Sam answered, still barely audible. "What do you mean Sam?" I asked.

"well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam said.

Dean frowned some more before shaking his head "No I don't like it. It's not gonna happen forget it"

"I agree, for once I'm going to have to side with Dean" I said softly.

"People that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this"

Me and dean shared a look, eventually dean nodded, "Fine" he muttered and we pulled back out into the traffic.

--------------------

* * *

Sam managed to pick the lock on the antique shop with no problem, no the problem occurred when the door swung open and a room filled with mirrors appeared. I groaned and entered the shop, every single corner had a mirror in, along with all the walls, cupboards everything. There was a million other Jude's, Sam's and Dean's staring back at us. Not that I minded a million other Dean's.  
"Well that's just great" Dean said, pulling out the picture of Mary and her mirror. "Better get started" I offered, "I'll take this one" I didn't give the boys chance to argue, just started down one path of the shop, trying to locate the mirror Mary had. I heard dean's voice over to my right "Maybe he already sold it"

Then Sam calling back "I don't think so, come look"

I walked over to where Sam's voice had come from. He was standing in front of the mirror. Her mirror. There was no mistaking it. Sam looked over at me. I nodded and grabbed Dean's hand holding tighter to my crowbar with the other. Sam then looked at his brother. Who shrugged, and gripped my hand tighter. I saw Sam's hand flex round his own crowbar, as he turned back to the mirror. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…" he faltered for a moment, before his voice rang out loud and clear for the third time "Bloody Mary"

"Dean" I whispered, he turned to look down at me "What's that" I asked, glancing at the light coming closer to the windows. He shrugged again. "lets go check it out"

"Sam smash anything that moves" I commanded, before following Dean.

We got to the window only to see red and blue strobe lights. Shit it was police. Dean placed his crowbar down on the floor. Me joining him. Before we walked out of the shop, trying to buy Sam some time. The police held up guns, and glaring dean stepped in front of me.

"Hold it" one officer shouted.

"Whoa, guys false alarm I tripped the system" Dean yelled.

"Who are you?" the officer yell back.

"We're the bosses kids" Dean offered. The officers frown deepened.  
"Your Mr Yamashiro's kids?"

Shit Dean, way to go. I poked him hard in the back before shouting back "Adopted" grinning at one cop, who was staring intently at my ass. Dean must have noticed as he glared daggers that the offending officer. "Wanna move your eyes mate" he said dangerously. The officer only smiled, before all three moved closer to us.

"You know we just really don't have time for this right now" Dean snapped, before he punched one cop, and backhanded another to the ground. While I kicked the one who had been staring at me in the balls making him drop wheezing to the floor. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me back through to the shop. I stopped frozen when I saw Sam crawling on the floor, Mary in front of the him. I ran back and grabbed my crowbar, pushing past dean and smashing Mary's mirror with everything I had in me. It shattered falling to the ground in broken shards of glass. Dean dropped next to Sam.

"Sam, Sammy" he shouted.

Sam groaned and rolled over "It's Sam" he muttered.

I let out a strangled laugh, dropping down next to the two of them.

"Are you ok" I asked him, gently wiping the blood away from the bottom of his eyes. He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

"Come on" Dean said, pulling Sam up to his feet, where Sam threw his arm round Dean's shoulders. I followed, until I stopped, that was a shard of glass breaking. I spun back round mouth falling open. "Guys" I whispered, they turned to, to see Mary crawling out of her mirror, feet crunching on the glass on the floor, she turned blood red eyes to the three of us, and suddenly I was falling back to the floor, my head spinning and pain thumping in my skull, blood was running down my face and voices screamed in my head. I heard Mary's voice

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!"

Then the pain was fading, I managed to look up to see Dean holding a mirror in front of Mary's face. It was her own reflection shouting. Mary held her hands to her throat, chocking. She screamed and writhed melting into a pool of jagged glass and blood on the floor. Dean threw the mirror away as we all collapsed on the floor.  
"This had got to be like… what? 600 years bad luck" Dean muttered.

I could help but snort in laughter, I heard Sam's weak chuckle as well, and I grabbed his hand. "At least we'll all share it" I offered, and Dean grabbed my other hand.

---------------------

* * *

"So this is really over" Charlie asked as we pulled into her drive way. Sam nodded at her. "Yeah it's really over"

"Thank you so much" Charlie said, leaning over to hug me and gently kiss Sam and Dean's cheeks. Sam stuck his head out of the window as she walked away.

"Charlie. Your boyfriends death… you really should try and forgive yourself. Not matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen"

Charlie smiled weakly and nodded, before going inside, dean pulled away, before saying "That's good advice" and hitting Sam gently in the shoulder.  
"Try and follow it Sammy" I added, from my habitual back seat position. One of these days I was going to ride shotgun when Sam was awake.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked again

"Yeah" Sam answered, stills staring absently out of the window.

"Now this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is"

Sam smiled secretly and I knew before he opened his mouth that he wasn't going to tell us anything. Not know and probably not ever. Because sometimes secrets were necessary, to protect not only ourselves but our family as well.

"Look… You're my brother and I'd die for you. But there are some things I need to keep to myself"

I gently squeezed Sam's shoulder and watched his face suddenly become whimsical as we drove past a corner, I looked behind me as well, at the same spot, but whatever Sam had seen, I couldn't. There was nothing.

----------

The End, well at least for now anyway. Huge thanks go to **SpasticPinkSkittle **the angel that helped me with my 'smut' problem. So as ever leave a review let me know what you all think.


	10. Stanford Calling

So i was going to post Skin, however it turns out for you to understand some of what i've written and the actions between Sam, Jude and Dean in this chapter you need to know how in my mind Sam left to go to Stanford in the first place.

I'm Leaving

Jude: 17  
Sam: 18  
Dean: 22

Jude hastily smoothed her skirt down, once again taking out the mirror from her bag and checking her reflection. This was just one of many times she had checked her lipstick, mascara and all other possibly smudged or wonky items on her person. Taking a deep breath she walked the final steps to the motel room she was staying in, she could hear the shouting before she even got to the door. It wasn't shouting either not anymore, it was screaming. To a decibel that couldn't be good for her ears never mind the people inside the room. Carefully she inserted the key in the door and pushed it open. Eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Dean and John were stood on one side of the room, both red in the face and obviously furious. Sam was on the other just as furious, only he had his bag on his shoulder. Obviously packed, and zipped. All pairs of eyes turned to her and she took a step back out of the door.

"I'll go to my own room" she said, backing out.

"NO" Sam shouted. "Come back here Jude"

Sam had never shouted at her in the full time she had been with the Winchesters. It made her flinch slightly. It was Dean's job to shout and rage at her, only when John had finished though. But she obediently came into the room and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the three men, and standing in the middle. No one spoke, so eventually she had to "What's going on?"

If it was possible the tension in the room went up considerably just while she was asking her question. She first looked at John who was for once lost for words, he just stared at Sam fuming. What had Sam done, and why was he packed. She looked at Dean next "Dean, what's happening"

At her voice Dean's eyes snapped from Sam to her. Softening slightly as he looked down at Jude. "Ask him" he said, nodding towards Sam. Jude finally reluctantly turned to Sam. "Sam" she asked quietly "What's happened, what are you doing"

Sam looked down at Jude, out of all of them in that room he was the only one of them that saw the differences in her. They were subtle but there. Her hair was in a slightly different style than what it was when she went out, her skirt was creased at the back, a rip could be seen in the left leg of her tights, her bra strap was showing on the right hand side and her eyes were still flushed and bright. He knew then looking at her that he had made the right decision.

"I'm leaving Jude" he said softly.

Jude knew she flinched again taking a step back towards dean. She shook her head and looked down at the floor, before back at him. "What do you mean your leaving"

"I got into college. Stanford, and I'm going"

Jude took another step back, so she was now in line with Dean and John. "Your leaving me" she whispered to herself more than to the other three in the room. "Everyone always leaves me"

"I'm not leaving you Jude" Sam insisted, taking a step towards her. "I'm not leaving any of you, I just want to go to college, to have a life other than this one"

Jude couldn't take in any of this, Sam was leaving, he was abandoning her. Just like her family had. She always managed to repel the people she loved the most. What was it about her that made people leave. She felt the tears come to her eyes, and suddenly her night wasn't quite as perfect as it had been.

"It's the same thing Sam" Dean hissed out. "Your leaving your family when they need you. You never do that"

"I'm not leaving YOU" Sam shouted. "I just want a life. A life that doesn't involve living in motel rooms, and shooting things. I want a house, a relationship. I just want something normal"

"Were not normal though Sam. Who wants to be normal, when you can be us" Dean shouted back. He obviously had no idea where Sam was coming from.

"I want to be normal Dean" Sam whispered, his anger changed to depression. Jude hung her head low. It was the depression that had sealed the deal. If he had just been angry she could maybe have convinced him to stay. But depression was serious. He didn't want to stay.

"I can't do this" she said, before pushing past all the men and running to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She heard the men shouting again.

--------------------

John glared at his youngest son. "Look what you've done know Sammy. Can't you see what this will do to her"

Sam shook his head. "She'll be alright. She knows that I'm not leaving her"

"No Sam she doesn't" dean said quietly, suddenly not angry himself anymore. "How would she. All Jude's ever known is people walking away from her. How is she meant to know that you walking away from her isn't just another person that she's pushed away"

Sam frowned at dean's words. He didn't even know his brother could be as sensitive to another's feelings as he just was towards Jude. Oh he knew that dean would do anything for them, but he thought it was just obligation. His thoughts flipped to Jude again, she had been to that boy tonight, the one she had met at school the first week they had been here, and he didn't think that they had spent all night talking. Jealously coiled through him. He had to leave because of that as well. Jude didn't want him, not that way anyway. "She'll get over it" he said.

Dean sighed in disgust before pushing past his dad and following Jude. Sam watched as Dean banged on the bathroom door. There was no answer. "Jude baby, it's dean let me in" Sam would have put money and Jude continuing to ignore Dean but apparently he didn't know her that well because the door was opened and dean vanished. Sam hung his head and clutched the straps of his bag tighter.

"they have a relationship as well Sam" John said. Making Sam look up again. "Did you think you were the only one Jude talked to"

Sam didn't answer but he knew his dad knew that his answer would have been yes. He had thought he was the only one Jude talked to in this family.

"You'll tear this family apart Sam" John said, his voice had levelled off to a normal level. A knock on the door interrupted them, Sam walked over to find the taxi he had booked.

"Taxi for Sam Winchester" the man at the door said.

"Sam" Sam looked back at John. "If you leave don't bother coming back" and with that john turned away from him and went over to the kitchen. Sam took one more look at the bathroom door where Jude and Dean had vanished, before he walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

------------------------

Jude carefully opened the door letting dean into the bathroom with her, before she crawled back to her spot in the corner leaning against the bath. Dean shut the door and came and sat next to her. He didn't say anything just took her hand and held it tight. The silence was what set her off, she let out the tears she had been holding back. Sobbing she crawled onto dean, burying her head in his chest. Dean obligingly opened his arms and held her tight to him, stroking her hair and whispering soothing noises in her ear.

"It's alright baby, calm down. Come on calm down" he said, Jude sniffed and pulled back to look up at dean.

"Why do they always leave me Dean" she whispered. Her voice still rough from crying.

"He really isn't leaving you Jude. I know it feels like that, hell I feel like that, but it isn't you he's trying to escape"

Jude wiped her face, coming away with black streaks on her hands. Ironic really after she had spent so long trying to get herself to look normal again after tonight. She couldn't help the laughter coming out. Dean frowned. "What's funny"

She looked up at him again. "You have no idea how long I spent fussing over this tonight making sure I looked presentable before I came back home" she only realised what she had said when Dean's frown turned angry. Hastily she scrambled off his knee and back to her corner.

"Jude" dean said dangerously. "What have you done"

She looked up at him trying for innocent smile "Nothing"

"I don't believe you. You haven't got it in you to lie kid, and quite honestly you suck at it when you do try. So what have you done"

God how did she get out of this one. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing you told the boy who acted like your big brother. It wasn't the sort of thing you told anyone but your best friend. So you could compare techniques. Jude knew she had no intention of telling Dean she had had sex for the first time tonight. He would hit the roof. Why had she even bothered coming home, tonight. All she had got was Sam her best friend leaving and a inquisition from dean.

"Seriously Dean, I haven't done anything" she knew he didn't believe her so she added on "I haven't done anything that you haven't done or wouldn't do"

Dean still didn't look happy. "that doesn't rule out a lot of things that I would kill people for doing to you" he said unhappily. "Who were you with tonight" he asked suspiciously. Jude bit her lip before muttering "Jake"

Dean's eyes widened and understanding dawned in his eyes. Jude had a horrible feeling that that understanding was of exactly what she had been doing tonight with Jake. Finally after staying silent for a long time dean asked again. "Did he… hurt you"

Jude felt the blush flow freely up her neck and onto her cheeks. "no" she mumbled. That wasn't the truth either, it had hurt a bit to start with.

"Ur… um.. good" Dean stated, himself embarrassed with this conversation, and where it had ended up.

"Dean do you think Sam will really leave" Jude suddenly asked. Dean looked up at her again, staring her straight in the eye.

"Do you want me to be honest with you Jude, or supportive and big brotherish"

Jude thought about it for a moment before answering "Honest"

Dean nodded "He'll leave. It's been brewing for a while now. Sam needs to feel normal he craves normal. He isn't like me and you, were more like dad. But Sam he wants white picket fences and 2.5 children. Sam wants ordinary, dull even boring." dean leaned over and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his knee. Carefully Jude climbed back onto his lap resting her head back on his chest.

"However that doesn't mean he loves you any less. He'll always love you Jude and he isn't leaving you never to see you again. You will see him again. Trust me ok"

Jude nodded into his chest. "I trust you" Dean dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head and then they stayed like that on the bathroom floor until john appeared the look on his face enough to tell them that Sam had indeed left. Jude couldn't help but start crying again. John just looked uncomfortable nodded his head at his son and then left Dean to deal with the hysterical Jude.

-----------------------

So hopefully now i've posted this i'll skin up sometime next week. before that however let me now what you think of this one. :)


End file.
